Everlasting Love
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Michiru starts hinting at what she wants but will Haruka have the courage to express her love and ask the most important question of her life? As always this story is tied into my others but it isn't necessary to read them to understand this one.
1. Chapter 1: Distance makes the Heart

Everlasting Love

By

Angel Della Notte

Author notes: Oh my god it's a new story from me. Ok I'll admit it I've been lazy I've had this hand written for over a month now and just didn't want to type it. I have about three chapters on paper but have lacked the will to type them. I finally got the first chapter typed. Work is still stressful but I'm hanging in there plus I should be back in the US by Christmas. Good bye horrible Iraq I'm leaving this place… well until next year when I am tasked to deploy again but hopefully I'll get six to eight months off before coming back who knows maybe my next deployment will be to somewhere nice like Saudi or Qatar. Anyway enough babbling on with the story!

Chapter One: Distance makes the heart…

A blonde woman with short hair sat in a recliner with a coughing child across her lap. The girl had shoulder length black hair and purple eyes. The woman struggled with holding the phone against her ear and soothing the child. "Come on Ami pick up the phone. Ah Moshi moshi Ami-chan it's Haruka sorry for calling so late but it's Hotaru she has had an awful cough for the last few nights and now she is burning up. I don't know what to do a small cold here and there I can handle but this is more a Michiru or Setsuna thing, but Michiru is in London until next Thursday and Setsuna is representing the princess at the galactic council meeting."

"No problem Haruka-san I was still up there was a special on TV about a new medical procedure oh never mind I've seen it before already. I'll be right over." Ami said and Haruka hung up the phone leaving it on the table instead of putting it back on the receiver the room was a mess there were several blankets lying on the floor, cups of half drank soup and a over flowing trash can of tissues. She rocked Hotaru back and forth whispering that everything would be fine and that she loved her. About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. She stood up with Hotaru in her arms still hugging her tighter each time she coughed. A smile of relief came to her face as she opened the door seeing Ami there with a medicine bag in hand. "Hi Haruka-san, oh she does look like she is burning up." Ami said seeing the child's red face and feeling the heat when she touched her forehead. "Let's take her upstairs and run a cold bath. See if we can't bring that fever down." Ami said walking inside heading towards the stairs already knowing her way around Haruka's house. For as much as the outer senshi had kept to themselves distant they often had small parties inviting the inners over. Michiru as well as Haruka and Setsuna enjoyed playing hostess even if the latter two denied it.

Once upstairs Ami started running the bath water making sure it was cool enough without being too cold. While Haruka slowly undressed Hotaru telling her this would make her feel better. When the tub was full she laid Hotaru in it watching as Ami wetted a cloth and placed it on her forehead. She then reached into her bag removing a thermometer and putting it in Hotaru's mouth. "I think it is just a cold even if it is a bad one. I'll give you some medicine for her that and plenty of rest should mend her back to health. Oh, hundred and two degrees that is high but a short while in the bath should help. I'll take it again in a few minutes."

Ami left after they had gotten Hotaru dressed, medicated and put in to bed the child sleeping soundly. She coughed every now and then but she was defiantly doing better. Haruka was grateful Ami had come; the blue haired genius was still in high school but had started taking classes at night as well as volunteering at the hospital with her mother progressing in her goal to become a doctor. Haruka had gone up to the attic and got out their old baby monitor putting one in Hotaru's room and put the other in her pocket as she cleaned the house. An hour later she was glad she the monitor because Hotaru started another coughing fit. She ran up the stairs into Hotaru's room seeing the child sitting up coughing. Haruka sat on the edge of the bed pretty much crawling into her lap. She slowly sipped from the cup of water Haruka gave her. She then gave her some more medicine. "Haruka-papa I don't like being sick." Hotaru said coughing some more.

"I know hime-chan I know. Go to sleep and you'll feel better in the morning." Haruka said kissing Hotaru on the forehead and stroking her hair.

"Haruka-papa I can't sleep I keep coughing it wakes me up." Hotaru said hugging Haruka.

"Just lie down and give it a try." Haruka said watching the girl yawn the medicine making her sleepy.

"Haruka-papa please stay here with me." Hotaru said curling up in Haruka's lap. Haruka nodded then looked down at the child in her arms. "Will you sing for me?"

"Of course Hime-chan," Haruka said leaning against the headboard stroking the child's cheek, "Close you eyes." She said then started singing.

_Dream by night wish by day_

_Love begins this way_

_Night's a friend with love to send_

_Each new day _

_Bless you, heart_

_Bless you, soul_

_Let your dreams come true_

_Future songs and flying dreams_

_Wait for you. _

_Love it seems made flying dreams_

_So hearts could soar_

_Heaven sent_

_These wings were meant_

_To prove once more_

_That love is the key_

_As you wish, as you will_

_Dream a flying start_

_Love and care_

_Power's there_

_Trust your heart_

_Trust your heart_

She finished up and looked down at Hotaru seeing she was asleep. Carefully she slid her off her lap onto the bed being sure not to wake her. Haruka leaned over and kissed Hotaru then stood to leave but Hotaru called her name though she was still asleep. "I'm here hime-chan." Haruka said kneeling next to the bed staring at her daughter. She often found it hard to believe that they had wanted to kill this sweet child that she now loved so much. Thank the princess that she had been able to save her. Haruka couldn't imagine what her life would have been like without the child.

(Tokyo Airport)

A woman with long aqua colored hair stepped into the terminal of the airport wearing a light pink dress that fell to her ankles and was long sleeved and she also carried a violin case with her. She always hand carried her violin never trusting to check it feeling better if she kept it with her. As she walked through the airport many of the people stared at her some recognizing her, some didn't and were just amazed at her beauty and with how much grace she carried herself even if they didn't know who she was they could tell she was someone important. She looked at the people looking mostly at the men in black suits holding signs until she saw a man holding a sign that said, "Kaiou Michiru." The man holding the sign quickly recognized her from the photo that the limo agency showed him. He lowered the sign and walked over to her bowing slightly and offering to take her violin from her but she waved him away.

"Good evening Kaiou-sama." Michiru nodded then fell in step behind the man as he led her outside. She really wasn't in the mood to talk she was quite tired. As hard as her manager had tried he was unable to book an early flight, it was now close to four in the morning. She wasn't scheduled to be back in Tokyo for another week but the sea was restless and she felt like she was needed at home. She had talked to Haruka every night that week even earlier that day though Haruka didn't say anything was wrong. Still she felt like there was something Haruka wasn't telling her. The man led her to a long white limo where two other men were loading her bags. The driver offered to put her violin in the trunk but once again she declined as he then opened the door for her. She thanked him then sat down watching as he closed the door then she looked out the window.

Normally Haruka would pick her up from the airport but it was late and Setsuna wouldn't be home from the council meeting for five more days. Michiru didn't care much for riding around in the limo. Being famous was nice but she didn't want to be treated special. She preferred a simpler life without being flaunted over and pampered. She would much rather be riding home in Haruka's yellow convertible cuddling close to her lover. Still her record company refused to let their star violist ride in a taxi. There were many things about her life that the record company felt were better not told such as the fact that her long time boyfriend Ten'ou Haruka was actually a woman and her girlfriend. What would the tabloids say if they knew Kaiou Michiru world famous violist was a lesbian? Her manager always commented on what a scandal that would be hence why he had kept it secret. He was the only one in the record company that knew the truth. "Where to Kaiou-sama?" The driver asked across the intercom.

"The house please," Michiru said speaking into the intercom "and please there is no need to be so formal."

"As you wish Kaiou-san, we should be there in about thirty minutes." The driver said looking on a card for the address, the limo agency had given him that listed all the possible places Kaiou Michiru would want to go, her home, the record company and several other places. He hadn't ever driven for her before but other drivers had said both she and Ten'ou-san were excellent customers both always being very nice and they didn't have many of the weird quarks that famous people usually did. Just yesterday he had drove for an actress that insisted the limo be stocked with M&Ms but only the blue ones prior to picking her up he had picked all the blue M&Ms out four bags.

The limo pulled up to the house which was a good size two story house with a large lawn and a pool. The driver got out opened the door for Michiru then carried her bags inside. She thanks him again then walked upstairs stopping first to check on their adopted daughter. Hotaru had lived with them for several years ever since her father had died. She was quite happy living with the other outers and they considered her as part of their odd little family. Though the light from the hallway Michiru could see the child and then something slumped over the edge of the bed. As she got closer she saw it was Haruka and tapped her on the shoulder waking her lover up. Haruka sat up looking up at the aqua-haired beauty. "Michiru," Haruka said surprised to see her lover home early. Michiru raised her hand to her lips gesturing to be quiet then took Haruka's hand leading her into the hall. Once clear of the room she turned to Haruka standing on her toes kissing the taller woman on the lips. "Michiru what are you doing home?" Haruka said after she returned the kiss.

"The sea was restless I felt like I was needed at home. So after my last concert I had my manager book me a flight home." Michiru said leaning into Haruka resting her head on her shoulder. "Love why were you sleeping in Hotaru's room?"

"She has been sick for the last few days. Ami says it is just a cold and all we can do is let it run its course." Haruka said holding Michiru close to her. Michiru had been in Europe for the last three weeks doing a series of concerts and she had missed her quite a bit. "She has been coughing all night long. I guess I fell asleep while watching her."

"Ruka you should have told me she was sick. Why did you keep it from me?" Michiru asked.

"I didn't want to worry you there is nothing you could have done from London. I could have handled it." Haruka said stroking her hand through Michiru's hair.

"I could have come home earlier." Michiru said leaning into her touch twirling her hand on the buttons of Haruka's shirt.

"Michi you've never cancelled a concert before even with all the youma attacks we've had you have never once." Haruka said, "I told you I could handle it."

"I know Ruka but my family is more important then any stupid concert. You, Hotaru and Setsuna are more important." Michiru said pulling Haruka's chin down for another kiss. "Now speaking of you when was the last time you got a full night of sleep? You look beat. Go get changed and climb in bed. I'll make some tea and join you."

"What about Hotaru?" Haruka asked even though Michiru was already pushing her towards their room.

"She is sleeping fine besides you are off duty now I'll take care of her and you. Off to bed." Michiru said giving Haruka a playful smack on the butt then turning around and going downstairs to fix some herbal tea.

When she returned Haruka had changed and was lying in bed. Michiru handed her a cup of tea then changed into a baggy t-shirt that belong to Haruka. As she always did she had brought a couple of Haruka's t-shirts because they smelled like her but they had lost their scent and even though tonight she would sleep in her lover's arms she want just a little more. Michiru climbed into Haruka's arms and took her cup of tea sipping it slowly. "I missed you." Haruka said taking the last drink from her cup then putting the empty cup on the dresser.

"I missed you too." Michiru said drinking her own tea as Haruka ran her hand through her aqua locks and across her cheek. When she finished her cup Haruka took it and set it on the table next to her cup. They laid in silence for a while and if it wasn't for Haruka gently caressing her she would have thought the blonde had fallen asleep. "Haruka what are you thinking about?" Michiru asked looking up at her lover seeing Haruka deep in thought.

"Nothing really," Haruka said.

"Liar." Michiru playfully said. "You have that crease on your forehead you get when you think."

"Okay I am thinking of something I can't hide it from you. Can I?" Haruka said kissing Michiru on the cheek. "You know me too well."

"I know you better then you know yourself." Michiru said turning her head so Haruka kissed her lips instead of her cheek.

"Where have I heard that before?" Haruka said looking down at Michiru, remembering when she had first found out about her destiny that she was Sailor Uranus and that Michiru was Sailor Neptune.

"Ten'ou Haruka don't try to change the subject what are you thinking about?" Michiru said as Haruka had leaned down and was nibbling on the nape of her neck.

"It's silly." Haruka said causing Michiru to pull away giving her a stern look. "Okay, okay I was just wondering if years from now when we're old, grey and have lived our lives if we will still lie like this. If I will still hold you in my arms gently running my hands in your hair as you lean into my chest with your ear to my heart listening to it beat. I wonder if all those years from now you'll still love me." Haruka said.

"Of course we will. Ruka I'll always love you and could never leave you. I may not have a ring on my finger or a certificate on the wall but I am bound to you by love and nothing can take that away." Michiru said rolling on top of Haruka kissing her as she removed Haruka's night shirt.

(Later that morning)

Haruka looked over at the clock it was close to ten in the morning Hotaru was still asleep she could hear the sounds of the child sleeping through the monitor on the dresser the coughing was less then it had been the night before. She looked down at her lover as she was curled up to her their nude bodies pressed close to each other and Michiru using her as a pillow her ear pressed to her heart. A smile crossed Haruka's face it was good to have Michiru home even though both had been quite tired their love making was amazing maybe it had been because they had been apart for so long. Normally they tried not to go more than a week sometimes two without seeing each other. Still though thoughts moved through Haruka's head and was the main reason she was awake now instead of sleeping. She had tried to sleep but Michiru's words kept coming into her mind, "I may not have a ring on my finger or a certificate on the wall" What did it mean? Haruka glanced to Michiru's hand seeing a ring on her right hand. She had given it to her a couple years ago on Michiru's birthday. It was a sapphire ring cut in the shape of a heart. 'You already have a ring and what is this about a certificate on the wall?' Haruka thought then it hit her as she noticed Michiru's left hand which held no rings. "You want to get married?" Haruka said quietly not loud enough to wake her lover. "We can't get married we're both woman."

To be continued…

Author Notes: I just want to give credit for the song it was used in the movie Secret of Nimh I didn't write it. I was originally going to use a Japanese lullaby but I couldn't find one I liked. Then while watching the movie and heard this song I really like it so there it is.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Ties

Chapter 2: Family Ties

Author Notes: Here is chapter two keep up the reviews Angel like getting reviews. I also combined part of what I had for the third chapter with this chapter. I felt like this chapter needed to go a little bit more.

(Two days later)

Michiru lay in bed snuggling in close to Haruka's shoulder, the blonde wrapping her arms around her tighter even though she was still asleep. Neither was aware of the young black haired girl as Hotaru ran into the room jumping on the bed landing between them but mostly on Haruka. "Ah what the he-" Haruka grunted trying to catch her breath even though the child was still on her chest.

"Language dear," Michiru said opening her eyes seeing the young girl lying between them. "Morning Hime-chan"

"Gods Hotaru what time is it?" Haruka said lifting the child up and positioning herself a little better so she could breath and Hotaru was still on her lap.

"5:30am." Michiru said looking over to the clock then rolling back over attempting to go back to sleep.

"Michiru-mama wake up it is the first day of school!" Hotaru said looking over at her adopted mother seeing her drift back to sleep then looking down at her adopted 'father' who was also drifting back to sleep. "Haruka-papa! Come on wake up!" Hotaru said as she leaned down to Haruka tickling her.

Haruka got a wicked grin and grabbed Hotaru whispering in her ear then they both rolled over to Michiru tickling her until they were all out of breath laughing. "Okay, okay Hotaru were up." Michiru said. "Hime-chan run and get dressed after Haruka-papa and I have a showered we will make breakfast."

"Can we have waffles?" Hotaru asked excitedly and Michiru nodded, "With blue berries?" again Michiru nodded and this time the child went running from the room.

"Oh no you don't" Michiru said to Haruka who had curled back under the covers. "If I'm up so are you come on now you lazy bum."

"Five more minutes please Michi." Haruka said from under the sheets.

"Not after that stunt you pulled. Now get up." Michiru said getting up from the bed and walking over to Haruka's side of the bed seeing a foot hanging out from the sheets. She grabbed it and yanked pulling the Senshi of the Skies onto the floor.

"Ow Michi that hurt." Haruka said from the floor looking up at her lover.

"Ruka if there is one thing I've learned about you it's that sometimes you just need some tough love." Michiru said helping Haruka to her feet.

Haruka stood with Michiru's help then when she was on her feet grabbed Michiru picking her up. "I prefer tender loving." Haruka said kissing Michiru's neck and walking.

"Haruka where are you taking me?" Michiru asked pretending that she was protesting being carried away but in truth she loved it when the blonde treated her like this.

"To the shower, our daughter is up and she's not going to be happy if she doesn't get her breakfast. So we've got to shower then you have to get down stairs and make those blue berry waffles." Haruka said setting Michiru down inside the bathroom.

"Just a shower?" Michiru said in a seductive voice leaning into Haruka's ear.

"I think we have time for a little more." Haruka said capturing Michiru's lips with her own.

(Later that morning)

They had gotten Hotaru dressed and dropped her off at school before heading to school themselves. They now attended Juban High with Usagi and the others. Mugen Gakuen had been destroyed the year before in the attack from Pharaoh 90. Haruka parked the car and stepped out opening the door for Michiru. A group of first year girls spotted Haruka and came running towards them. They had heard over the summer break that Ten'ou Haruka Japan's first junior racer was attending their school and they all wanted a chance to when his heart. "Ten'ou-kun, Ten'ou-kun!" They shouted as they neared the car. The girls stopped dead in their track seeing Michiru step out of the car. Haruka closed the door and Michiru linked her arm through Haruka's arm pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"You love toying with them don't you?" Haruka said playfully gesturing to the group of disappointed girls.

"Just showing them what's mine." Michiru said. "Your fan club needs reminding every now and then."

"I'm not the only one with a fan club." Haruka said now pointing to the group of boys that were pretending that they weren't staring at Michiru.

"Oh the joys of being famous." Michiru said raising her hand to her chest with a mock sigh.

"And beautiful." Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear placing a discreet kiss on her neck.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi shouted running towards them the other inner senshi following behind their princess.

"Ohayo kitten." Haruka said as she and Michiru were both tackled by a hug from the blonde teenager.

"Haruka-san I can't believe you and Michiru-san are going to our school!" Usagi said.

"Well I had originally planned on dropping out and focusing on just my racing but Michiru and Setsuna thought it would be better to finish up. You know set a good example for Hotaru." Haruka said.

"Besides Ruka we only have a semester left and you are such a good daddy." Michiru said.

"So you two will only be here until winter break?" Minako asked.

"Yes we plan on graduating early." Michiru said.

"Do either of you plan on going to college?" Ami asked looking up from her book.

"I might take a few classes but I want to focus on my music. Plus we have Hotaru to take care of. Who knows how often Haruka and I will be traveling." Michiru said.

"Traveling?" Makoto said.

"Yes, I am going to start racing full time. During the race season I'll be traveling all over Japan and Michiru was quite hit in Europe. Next year she plans to tour America." Haruka said looking up as the bell rang. "Well shall we? Don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"Ten'ou Haruka worried about being on time for class? Haruka last year at Mugen you were late over thirty seven times including the first day of school." Michiru said.

"Well if I want to be a good example to my daughter I need to practice what I preach. Now come on love." Haruka said linking her arm in Michiru's arm.

"Ami-chan don't you have advanced chemistry with Haruka and I?" Michiru asked.

Ami shuffled the books in her hands opening a note book finding her schedule, "Hmm it seems I do. She turned the page then looked over to Usagi and Minako, "Usagi, Minako you both have English it's on the way to our advanced chemistry class." Both Usagi and Minako gave a sigh of relief as they had been going through their own notebooks unable to find their schedules.

(Later that afternoon)

Haruka dropped Hotaru off at Usagi's house then drove off. The pink haired princess was visiting from the future. Michiru was still at school practicing her violin and would be there for several hours. She didn't have to be at the tracks today was her day off. She drove to Hikawa shrine stopping before it and walking up the steps. She saw Rei at the top of the stairs yelling at Yuuchiro as he was sweeping the temple grounds. Rei looked up seeing her hands in her pockets. "Haruka-san is everything ok?"

"Yea everything is fine." Haruka said.

"Oh okay. What can I do for you?" Rei asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you." Haruka said.

"I see where is Michiru-san? I hardly ever see either of you without the other." Rei said.

"Still at school, the orchestra instructor asked her to join she will be playing with them this year." Haruka said as they started walking. "Rei you are a priestess now right?"

"Yea, I just moved up from being a Miko to being a priestess." Rei said proudly.

"Than can't you marry people?" Haruka asked,

"If it wanted to I could. Yuuchiro and I have been getting serious but I don't think I'm ready to marry beside who knows how long it will take the baka to work up the courage to ask. Haruka-san why do you ask?" Rei said.

"Well that isn't exactly what I meant. Can you marry two people? I mean perform the ceremony?" Haruka asked.

"Yes I suppose I could perform the ceremony." Rei said still not understanding what Haruka was asking.

"Could you marry Michiru and me?" Haruka said.

"I could perform the ceremony but it wouldn't be legally binding. You both are girls. Japan doesn't recognize same sex marriages." Rei said.

"That doesn't matter. I love her and she deserves to have that ring on her finger." Haruka said.

"That is so sweet Michiru is so lucky to have you." Rei said. "I wish Yuuchiro was more like you but still I love him dearly."

"No, I'm the lucky one. I don't deserve a girl like her." Haruka said. "So will you do it? Will you marry us?"

"Haruka, of course I will marry you two. It would be my honor to." Rei said.

"Thank you Rei. Promise me you won't tell anyone especially Michiru I haven't asked her yet." Haruka said.

"Do you have a ring yet?" Rei asked.

"Not yet. I plan to give her my mother's rings but I need to get it from my father." Haruka said.

"Your father?" Rei asked, "I never knew he was still alive. You always gave me the idea that you were an orphan."

"I might was well of been one he never was much of a father to me. Shortly after my mother died he sent me to a boarding school. I was only there a couple of years. The headmaster wasn't too happy I was sleeping with his daughter." Haruka said.

"I take it you've always been a hellion. How old were you?" Rei asked.

"I was around fourteen." Haruka said.

"What happened next?" Rei asked.

"I was expelled; my father if he hadn't already disowned me did then. He set me up in an apartment and let me pick a school." Haruka said. "He still gives me a monthly allowance though I don't really need it."

"I see." Rei said looking over to the steps seeing Usagi running up them.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi said stepping in front of them. "Haruka-san what are you doing here?"

"Just talking with Rei-chan." Haruka said leaning over to kiss Rei on the cheek. "Thanks for the advice. Goodbye Rei-chan, goodbye kitten."

"Rei-chan what was Haruka doing here?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing just chatting." Rei said wit a smile on her face.

"Just chatting? She kissed you! Rei-chan what about Yuuchiro and Michiru-san! Oh and Haruka's a girl you can't be two timing with her!" Usagi said.

"Usagi you baka I'm not two timing with Haruka-san! We were just taking." Rei said then both and Usagi started fighting as they usually did.

At the bottom of the stairs Haruka let out a small chuckle knowing her secret was safe. She looked up seeing Ami and Makoto walking towards the shrine both of them already hearing Usagi and Rei, "They are at it again?" Makoto said?

(Next day Nishi-shinjuku Tokyo, Business district)

A short man with balding hair walked into a large office seeing a man sitting at a large oak desk looking through a stack of papers. The man was older with a sandy blonde hair that had specks of grey in it. He was a tall man you could see it even though he was sitting. "Director-sama there is a young man in the lobby requesting to see you." The balding man said.

"Does he have an appointment? I was under to the impression that I didn't have any day." The director said.

"No, sir he doesn't have an appointment." The balding man said.

"Then send him away. Why are you even bothering me with this?" The director said.

"Yes sir, forgive me sir." The balding man said. He knew the boy didn't have an appointment but it was strange the boy looked somewhat like the director and seemed familiar to him. He knew the director had a son but he was only seven years old. The balding man turned to leave but remembered the small id book in his hand. He had read it in the elevator and saw the name Ten'ou thinking it was a nephew or something. "Director-sama he asked me to give you this if you refused to see him." The man said turning and handing the id to the director.

The director opened the id and saw the picture and read the name aloud, "Ten'ou Haruka." He knew the name very well. He sighed then said, "Send her in."

"Her?" The man said but the director didn't say anything so he left to get the boy.

He returned a few minutes later with Haruka following behind him. There was silence in the room and one could feel the tension in the air. "Leave us." The director said. The man nodded then quickly left the room. "Haruka I see you are still cross dressing."

"What can I say father I know you always wanted a boy." Haruka said.

"Are you still corrupting the young girls of Tokyo?" He said.

"No, just one girl now, you see father I have the ability to be monogamous. Still pretending to be a family man?" Haruka said walking over to the desk and picking up a picture of her father, stepmother and half brother.

"Haruka you know as well as I do you didn't come here to chat. What do you want? More money?" Her father said.

"I don't need your money." Haruka said.

But her father ignored her, "How much do I give you each month? 2,000,000 yen?"

"I said I don't need your money." Haruka said getting frustrated.

"Is it not enough?" Her father said still ignoring her, "I may not have been the perfect father to you but-"

"Perfect father? You weren't even a father to me. When you weren't fucking your secretary you were too busy for us!" Haruka shouting slamming the picture she was holding down on the table breaking the glass and cutting her hand.

"Ten'ou Haruka!" Her father shouted while standing.

Both them turned hearing the door open and a red headed woman walk in. "Hayaki I'm sorry I didn't know you had a meeting today. Oh Haruka it's just you. Are you back in Tokyo?"

"Yes, I am living in the Azabu Juban district." Haruka said.

"Azabu Juban district hmph. Alison, Haruka was just leaving." Hayaki said.

"Yes I was." Haruka said. "I'll call you later about what I needed."

"Haruka there is need to leave on my account come to lunch with us." Alison said.

"I'll pass Michiru is waiting for me." Haruka said.

"Michiru?" Alison asked.

"My girlfriend," Haruka said.

"This week's girlfriend," Hayaki said under his breath.

"I've been with her and only her for two years." Haruka said heading to the door walking past but she grabbed Haruka's arm stopping her.

"Don't leave like this, what do you need?" Alison asked.

"I want my mother's ring." Haruka said.

"I'll not have you pawn it for money." Hayaki said.

"How many times must I say it I don't need your money!" Haruka said raising her voice again. "Have you any idea what I do with the 2,000,000 yen you give me each month? A quarter of it goes to my daughter's schooling-"

"Daughter? How can a dyke like you have a child?" Hayaki interrupted.

"Hayaki!" Alison started to say but was interrupted by Haruka.

"She is adopted. I actually care about someone other than myself. As I was saying the rest goes to charity. I make more than enough racing to support myself and my family." Haruka said emphasizing the last word.

"What do you need the ring for then?" Alison asked.

"I plan on asking Michiru to marry me." Haruka said.

"Two woman getting married hmph." Hayaki said, getting elbowed by Alison.

"Michiru such a nice name," Alison said trying to change the subject. "Why just last month we saw a violist with the same name oh what was her name? Hayaki?"

"Kaiou, Michiru is a professional violist." Haruka said.

"Yes that was it Kaiou Michiru oh she's a pretty one. I didn't know she was…was like you." Alison said. "Hayaki give her the ring."

"I'm not going to give her that ring just so she can give it to some tramp. Have you any idea how much it is worth!" Hayaki said.

"Michiru isn't a tramp!" Haruka said clinching her hands opening the cut on her hand more she could feel the pain but ignored it her anger too much.

"Haruka you're bleeding. Hayaki give me your handkerchief." Alison said getting it from her husband and wrapping it around Haruka's hand. "Hayaki, Haruka you both need to calm down. How about this Haruka why don't you and Michiru come to our home this weekend, let her get to know the family then decide on whether or not Haruka can have the ring?" Alison said.

"Fine," Haruka said.

"Whatever you want dear." Hayaki said.

To be continued…

Author Notes: 2,000,000 yen converts to about $16,944.


	3. Chapter 3: Homecomings

Chapter Three: Homecomings

_Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to update I moved into a tent where I lost my internet connection for about a month then moved to a different base for about two more weeks where alas my internet connection was severely limited. But the good news is I'm back in the US no more Iraq for me at least for a while until they decide to call me up again. Hopefully that won't be anytime soon. I've actually been home for a couple weeks but I couldn't find the notebook that had my notes for the story and I didn't want to write without them. I found the notebook this morning so here is the latest chapter. I hope I can get the next out soon I've a little bit of block cause I haven't worked on this story in a long time so please review give me your ideas of the story and we will go from there. I have to say it feels good to be writing again I missed it._

(Juban High School)

Michiru walked out of the school towards Haruka's yellow convertible as she leaned against it seeming to be staring off at nothing. Michiru stopped next to Haruka leaning up and kissing her on the cheek. Haruka jerked a little at the kiss she hadn't seen Michiru walk up. "Love are you alright?" Michiru asked.

"Yea I am fine." Haruka said pulling Michiru to her and kissing her. "How was practice?"

"Good, something is bothering you seem agitated." Michiru said as Haruka opened the door for her and she sat down.

Haruka walked around the car and sat down next to Michiru moving to start the car but stopped resting her hands on the steering wheel. "I saw my father today."

"Oh," Michiru said knowing Haruka and her father didn't get along at all and it wasn't often that they saw each other. "What about?"

"He wants us to come for the weekend or rather my stepmother does." Haruka said starting the car and driving out of the parking lot of the school. Michiru noticed when they hit the main road Haruka had turned left when she should have turned right wondering where they were going but not saying anything. She reached out and placed her hand on Haruka's whose hand was on the shifter. "She must be really agitated. A drive will do her good." Michiru thought to herself then looked up at Haruka "Do you want to go? If you want to I'm sure Setsuna will watch Hotaru for the weekend."

"No I rather not be anywhere near that man but we have to go." Haruka said as they headed towards the beach.

"Why do you have to go? Is he going to cut you off? Love we make enough money that we don't need his money." Michiru said. "We'll be fine without it."

"Michi that isn't it I could care less if he cut me off. I can't tell you why we have to go but we just have to go. Please just trust me I promise I will tell you I just can't right now." Haruka said.

"I'll always trust you love." Michiru said gently squeezing Haruka's hand on the shifter. Michiru was lying she did trust Haruka but she never liked it when Haruka kept things from her. She had noticed something was bothering Haruka even before she spoke with her father but every time she asked about it Haruka dodged the question. They rode in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as Michiru slid closer to Haruka resting her head on her shoulder. Haruka turned the pulled over to a small beach that the pair went to often. Both got out of the car and walked over to the beach sitting on the shore watching the waves as the wind gently blew over them. "Ruka why don't you and your father get along?"

"It is a long story, Michiru." Haruka said.

"Well we have a while. Hotaru is spending the night at Usagi's house." Michiru said resting her head on Haruka's shoulder again. "It's alright if you don't want to."

"No it's alright I'll tell you. Things between my father and I weren't always bad we were close when I was young but he started drifting away distancing himself from my mother and me. Something happened between him and my mother I know now but I didn't back then. They got into a big argument one day before school. My mother left to take me to school she was crying but she tried to hide it but I could tell. I didn't know why she was crying. I don't know how it happened but the car spun out I broke my arm and she was killed in the crash. She was crying because my father was cheating on her and she had just found out. Not long after he remarried an American woman his secretary. I fell like he was trying to replace my mother. I have never gotten along with my stepmother. It was her idea to send me to a boarding school. That's where I met Yuki. I don't know if I was in love with her or with the thrill of a secret romance. She was older than me by a few years and the headmaster's daughter. She taught me all kinds of things and showed me all kinds of pleasure. Pleasure I had never felt before; well before I met you love. Her father found out about us and I was expelled from the school sent back to my father in disgrace. He was ashamed of me refused to acknowledge that his daughter was gay. He all but disowned me. Set me up with an apartment downtown and a monthly allowance. Well I guess you know the rest."

"Haruka I never." Michiru said.

"It's okay Michiru it happened a long time ago. Besides I'm happy now. Let's go to his house make nice for the weekend and then everything can go back to normal." Haruka said standing up helping Michiru up with her. "But for now we'll go home."

(The weekend, Ten'ou Manor)

Haruka and Michiru walked away from her car towards a large house the font door opened and a young boy around the age of seven came running out his hair was worn short and in the same style as Haruka and Hayaki. It was blonde but seemed to hold a little of a red tint to it. "Haruka! Haruka!" He ran right over to the pair and jumped at Haruka. She nearly fell over but managed to keep her balance spinning with him.

"Hunter it's good to see you too." Haruka said putting the boy down and looking up seeing her father and Alison walk over. She turned to Michiru as Hunter tugged on her pant leg. "What do you want Hunter." Haruka asked bending down to him.

"Who is the pretty lady?" Hunter asked glancing up at Michiru then back to Haruka. "I like her hair."

Haruka let out a small laugh as she looked up to Michiru, "The pretty lady is my girlfriend. Ten'ou Hunter I want you to meet Kaiou Michiru."

"Pleasure to meet you Hunter-kun." Michiru said holding her hand out.

Hunter took her hand and gently kissed it, "No the pleasure is all mine."

"Being charming must be a Ten'ou trait." Michiru said.

"That it is young lady." Hayaki said as he walked over. "Ten'ou Hayaki and this is my wife Alison."

Michiru shook both their hands then they headed inside. "Haruka, how long did you say you and Michiru have been together?" Alison asked.

"We've been together a little over two years Ten'ou-san." Michiru said taking a seat on a small sofa Haruka sitting right next to her.

"Oh please dear call me Alison. I've lived in Japan for ten years but still haven't gotten used all your formalities besides we're practically family." Alison said. "Have a sit deary, so Haruka tells me you are a violinist. You know Hayaki and I actually saw you perform last month at Tokyo Music Hall. I must say you were absolutely amazing. I've never heard anything quite like it."

"Why thank you Alison." Michiru said. "But I'm not that good."

"You'll have to forgive Michiru she's modest and won't admit she is a musical genius." Haruka said.

"Haruka-" Michiru said as Haruka placed her hand on her thigh. Michiru smiled and then placed her hand on top of Haruka's hand.

They both looked over as Hayaki cleared his throat. He was about to say something but Alison placed her hand on his arm and shook her head. "Kaiou that name sounds familiar any relations Kaiou Kazaki?" Hayaki asked after a pause where Haruka was sure he changed what he was about to say.

"He was my father." Michiru said.

"I thought I heard something familiar in your music. He was a gifted conductor." Hayaki said.

"Well let's get the two of you settled I have the prefect room for the two of you." Alison said.

"Room?" Hayaki asked.

"Yes dear." Alison said standing up and grabbing Haruka and Michiru's hands.

(Later that night)

Michiru came out of the adjoined bathroom wearing her night gown she saw Haruka standing at the window looking outside. She stepped up behind her and kissed her neck. "Your family doesn't seem that bad."

"You haven't seen the other side of my father." Haruka said as she looked out the window hearing sounds from the room next to them from the window. "And we haven't been here very long."

Haruka leaned out the window and looked over to the room next to them realizing the window was open and you could hear them. "Did you see them all over each other it was disgusting." They could hear her father say.

"See I told you he hates me." Haruka said turning to Michiru.

"If he hates you then why does he still give you money each month?" Michiru asked.

"Because I'm not of age yet if he cut me off I could go to the court and press charges. He's buying me off trying to avoid a scandal." Haruka said. "Imagine how it would look if the president of Ten'ou Corp. was brought up on abandonment charges."

"I don't believe that's the only reason Haruka. What about your stepmother? She doesn't seem that bad." Michiru said.

"I told you I just never liked her. She's not my mother." Haruka said.

"Hayaki really it wasn't that bad besides you can't pick who you fall in love with. Look at us you were married. She's your daughter why can't you accept her?" Alison said.

"There look she's even defending you." Michiru said.

"Oh while the same time she mentions that she ruined my parent's marriage." Haruka said.

"It's not natural." Hayaki said. "If I give it to her I might as well be encouraging her."

"And what would be wrong with that?" Alison said.

"Give you what?" Michiru asked.

"I can't tell you yet. Michi please don't ask." Haruka said running her hands through Michiru's hair.

"Fine Haruka I'll play along." Michiru said turning away and walking to the bed.

"Michi don't get mad at me." Haruka said coming up behind Michiru and pulling her close to her. "Please Michi." It bothered her that she had to jump through all these hoops just to marry the woman she loved but refused to get married with just any ring she wanted the ring on Michiru's hand to be her mother's ring. More than anything she hated keeping it from Michiru she hated that she had to bring Michiru here where it was just a matter of time before her father insulted her.

"Haruka I'm not mad at you I just don't like I when you keep things from me." Michiru said as Haruka kissed at her neck.

"I know love I know but trust me it is better this way and I promise I will tell you when the time is right." Haruka said picking her up and walking the rest of the way. "Come on let's go to bed."

Haruka laid Michiru down on the bed and began kissing at her neck and working her way down. "Haruka we can't not at your parent's house."

"Ah why not it's only fitting this used to be room." Haruka said unlacing the front of Michiru's night gown.

"Something tells me I'm not the first girl you've brought up here." Michiru said pushing Haruka back and shooting her a pouting look.

"Honestly Michi you are. I never brought anyone up here." Haruka said pushing her way back kissing Michiru not that she put up that much of a fight. "My father would never allow it."

"Something tells me that never stopped you." Michiru said. "I can't imagine you any less of a menace then you are now."

"Of course not I snuck out there is a latticework right outside the window I climbed down it quite a few times." Haruka said sliding the night gown over Michiru's head and glancing down at her nude body tracing circles on the bare skin. "Before he kicked me out that is."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Distant Warnings

Chapter 4: Distant Warnings

Author Notes:

Vee - I've always imagined that Michiru and Haruka were very open about their relationship. Otherwise how would Michiru put up with all the flirting Haruka does? Which is why Haruka told her about her first girlfriend, it plays into the later story as well you will see why I put so much detail into it later.

To explain Hunter and Haruka's relationship her mother died when she was around ten or eleven and Hunter wasn't born too much later. Haruka and he did live together for a few years as it wasn't until she was about thirteen that she was put into the boarding school. So they lived together for a while getting to know each other plus Alison is the type that after Haruka was kicked out she wanted to try and make things better between Haruka and her father.

(Outer's Manor Friday Night)

Setsuna sat in the living room in a plush chair with a small blanket over her lap on the table next to her sat a warm glass of tea and in her hands a book. She had put Hotaru to bed several hours earlier and wasn't tried still having a bit of jetlag from the Galactic Council the moon they had held it on had thirty-two hour days. She looked up sensing something in the room with her but after a quick glance around she dismissed it as nothing until someone leaned over her shoulder reading the title of the book. She was about to attack them until they spoke, "Romance novels? Setsuna you can't be missing me that much already?"

"Taiki, you know better then to sneak up on me like that. You are lucky I didn't blast you into the ninth century." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna you wouldn't and if you did you hunt through time to find me because you missed me." Taiki said leaning down and kissed her neck.

"Taiki, I went over three thousand years without you if you recall correctly." Setsuna said.

"That was then this is now you can't live without me." Taiki said.

"You are the one breaking into my home in the middle of the night not even a week after we were together." Setsuna said sliding over in the chair so Taiki could sit down. "It is a good thing too that Haruka isn't home or she probably would have skewered you."

"Where is the tomboy?" Taiki asked.

"Visiting her father," Setsuna said, "Taiki why are you here? You can't be missing me that badly."

"No sadly I'm not here for a social call. Shortly after you left we got news Calabash Nebula penal colony The Siren has escaped." Taiki said, "The council has ordered all kingdoms to be on the lookout for her. They sent me here to warn you it is very likely that she will come here for revenge especially after her history with Neptune."

"I thought Calabash was inescapable. How in the universe did she manage to get out?" Setsuna asked.

"We still don't know all the details four guards were found dead and another two are missing. The council believes the two missing guards were bribed." Taiki said, "I never heard the full story about Neptune and The Siren what exactly happened?"

"During the reign of Queen Serenity the II, Usagi's grandmother The Siren set her sights on Amara the Sailor Uranus of that time. She used her powers to try and lure her away from Michelle the current Sailor Neptune." Setsuna said.

"If Amara is anything like Haruka it wouldn't have taken much." Taiki said.

"Don't let Haruka's childness fool you she is totally devoted to Michiru she may flirt like there is no tomorrow but Michiru is the only one for her. Amara was the same but even she was no match for The Siren's spell. Though Neptune wasn't about to give up without a fight. She hunted down her lost lover and The Siren and after a long battle she won. As you know The Siren can't be killed not unless you are able to find her heart which is hidden to all but her. So the Queen contacted the council and they imprisoned her in the Calabash Nebula where she was until now. You were wise to contact me she no doubt will come back to get her revenge on Neptune." Setsuna said standing.

"Setsuna where are you going?" Taiki asked standing up and following her.

"To warn the others," Setsuna said turning in Taiki's arms realizing he was holding her.

"At three a clock in the morning?" Taiki asked. "It can wait until morning koi. Though there is one thing that can't."

"And what is that?" Setsuna asked as Taiki claimed her lips in a kiss.

"The fact that I did miss you." Taiki said leading her upstairs to her room still kissing her.

(Next Morning, Ten'ou Manor)

Michiru lay with her arms wrapped around Haruka just staring at the blonde she had woke up a few minutes earlier and had always loved watching her lover sleep. They both were still naked after their escapades from the night before. Michiru still couldn't believe that she and Haruka had made love in her parent's home. "Girls are you awake?" Alison said as she knocked on the door.

"Haruka wake up." Michiru hissed hoping Haruka had locked the door. She heard Alison call again and the door click.

Within a blink of and eye Michiru was up out of bed with a robe around her. She met Alison at the door blocking he way into the room. "Oh Michiru there you are I thought you girls were still sleeping. I came to wake you up."

"Oh I was just about to take a shower." Michiru said hoping that would explain why it took so long to get to the door. She really did need to remember to lock the door tonight incase Haruka felt like being risqué again.

"I see well then is Haruka awake yet?" Alison said.

"No not yet she loves to sleep. I usually wake her up after my shower." Michiru said.

"Why don't you go take your shower and I'll wake her up?" Alison said trying to come in the room but Michiru still blocked her way.

"No!" Michiru said then realized she might have said that too sharply, "No, thank you I can wake her up."

"Alright well come downstairs when you two are ready for breakfast." Alison said.

"Of course Alison-san," Michiru said as Alison closed the door. Michiru turned back and walked towards the bed seeing Haruka still sleeping with only a sheet covering her lower half. "Wake up Haruka!" Michiru said rolling Haruka over.

"Hey why are you being so rough?" Haruka said sitting up.

"Well maybe because your stepmother almost walked both of us lying in bed naked." Michiru said.

"Oh that would have been fun." Haruka laughed pulling Michiru down on the bed.

"Fun, Haruka? I don't think your stepmother walking in on us like that would be fun. And no doubt would keep your father from giving you whatever is so important." Michiru said. "Haruka you don't want to be here I know that. Is whatever you are trying get from him worth it?"

Haruka leaned over to Michiru and kissed her, "Oh yes Michiru it is definitely worth it. For what this is worth I would do anything." Haruka then just leaned her head on Michiru's shoulder thinking, "For you Michiru I would do anything. I would walk through the gates of hell and give my soul to the devil for you."

"I hope so Haruka." Michiru said placing a kiss on Haruka's forehead.

(Later that day)

"What are we doing way out here?" Haruka asked looking around noticing they were on the far side of her father's property near the stables.

"I thought it would be nice if we went for a ride around the manor get to know each other." Alison said.

"This was your mother's idea." Hayaki said.

"Stepmother," Haruka corrected.

"Ride?" Michiru said as two young men brought out several horses for them, Hunter already riding one. "On those?"

"Deary have you ever ridden a horse before?" Alison asked to which Michiru shook her head stepping back into Haruka.

"Love what's wrong?" Haruka asked putting her arms around Michiru.

"I've never really liked horses." Michiru said. "They scare me."

"Scare you? Michiru are they gentle creatures they won't hurt you." Haruka said. "Come on lets go for a ride you'll be ok."

"What if it throws me off or something?" Michiru said having a strange memory where she was thrown from a horse. She wasn't sure if it was her memory it felt like it but she had never been on a horse before. Setsuna said they would have memories of their past lives their lives in the Silver Millennium this must be one of them she would have to talk to Setsuna about it later.

"These are some of the best trained horses in the country they won't throw anyone off. It's near impossible to spook one of my horses." Hayaki said proudly petting one of the horses then pulling himself on the horse.

"Look how about if you ride with me on my horse?" Haruka asked placing a kiss on Michiru's cheek. "You know I would never let anything happen to you."

"You won't let me fall?" Michiru asked looking up at Haruka a fearful look on her face hoping her lover could take away her fears.

"Never," Haruka said kissing her then lifting Michiru up on the horse sidesaddle then climbing up behind her. "Comfortable?"

Michiru nodded and Haruka spurred the horse starting off as the rest of her family followed behind. "Look at them it's disgusting." Hayaki said.

"I think it's cute. Hayaki can't you see how much Haruka is in love with her? She reminds me of you." Alison said.

"Haruka is nothing like me." Hayaki said. "She has too much of her mother in her."

"Well at least tell me what do you think of Michiru?" Alison asked.

"She seems like a nice young girl, misguided though." Hayaki said.

"Hayaki," Alison said a disapproving look on her face.

"Alison, look at her she's a dyke." Hayaki said. "It is amazing that she is Kazaki's daughter he must be rolling in his grave."

"Hayaki!" Alison scolded seeing Hunter ride up next to them.

"Papa what's a dyke?" Hunter asked.

"Never mind, Hunter why don't you ride ahead with Haruka and Michiru? I want to talk with your father." Alison said.

Hunter nodded then rode off hearing his mother start to get very angry. "Hunter, I was wondering where you went." Haruka said when he got up next to them.

"I was helping Satoshi with the horses." Hunter said. "I always help him. He lets me feed and brush the horses but I hate when he makes me clean the stalls."

"Do you like working with the horses Hunter-kun?" Michiru asked.

"Oh I love it. This one Etsumi I've had her since she was a filly trained her myself." Hunter said scratching the horse's ears. "Do you like horses Michiru-chan?"

"I suppose so I've never really been around them." Michiru said though in truth she still wasn't sure what she thought of horses she was still a little worried but Haruka kept her hands around her waist and constantly whispering soothing words in her ear. The three of them rode in silence for a while the only noise was Haruka checking to see if Michiru was ok every now and then. Michiru had to admit riding a horse wasn't as bad as she had thought but then she had Haruka there to protect her.

"Michiru-chan." Hunter said sounding a little timid.

"Yes, Hunter-kun?" Michiru said.

"What is a dyke?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter!" Haruka said, "Where in the world did you hear that word?"

"That's what papa called Michiru-chan. I asked momma but she wouldn't tell me." Hunter said

"I'm going to kill him." Haruka said loud enough only for Michiru to hear.

"Haruka," Michiru said softly hoping to calm her lover down.

"Michiru-chan is it a bad word?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, Hunter-kun it's a bad word." Michiru said.

"Why would papa call you a bad word?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter it's a bad word but in a way it's what I am. You see Hunter-kun a dyke is a bad name for someone like Haruka and me." Michiru said

"A girl?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter not just a girl, it's a bad name for a girl that likes other girls instead of a boys." Haruka said.

"Like you and Michiru-chan." Hunter said.

"Yes, Hunter like Michiru and me but the correct term is lesbian." Haruka said.

"Haruka I'm not a lesbian." Michiru whispered.

"Michiru don't confuse the boy and you are not bisexual you've only ever been with me which makes you a lesbian." Haruka sighed. She didn't want to get into this discussion again. "Now isn't the time argue about this."

They both stopped talking as Alison rode up next to them Haruka could see that her father wasn't with her and was riding back to the stables. "Enjoying the ride?" Alison asked.

"Yes Alison-san it's very nice." Michiru said.

"Where is my father?" Haruka asked.

"He headed back into the house he has some work things to take care of. I was thinking we could have lunch after you girls cleaned up. Maybe he will be done by then to join us." Alison said.

Michiru kept Haruka from saying anything more and they rode back to the house turned the horses into the stables and Hunter stayed to tend to them while Haruka and Michiru went up to their room to change.

"I am going to kill him." Haruka said.

"Haruka calm down." Michiru said.

"No, he doesn't have any right to call you that. I don't care what he says about me behind my back but I will not have him saying those things about you." Haruka said.

"Haruka they are just words." Michiru said taking off the clothes she wore riding. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a clean set for her and Haruka.

"Michiru you have no idea how much words can hurt. You've never been out around people that aren't accepting. Not everyone is like Usagi and the others not everyone accepts people like you and me. My father is one of them. He can say things that can hurt you more than any Youma we've ever faced." Haruka said as Michiru walked over to her.

Michiru hugged her saying, "Haruka I know he hurt you when you were young and I know you are just trying to protect me but I have something you didn't have back then."

"And what is that?" Haruka said letting Michiru undress her then put a clean shirt on her.

"I have you." Michiru said planting a kiss on Haruka's lips, "Now you said it yourself we are going to come here make nice and then be done with it so lets do just that. Love just ignore what he says about us they are just words and none of them will change the way I feel about you. I love you and nothing can change that."

To be continued….

Author Notes: If you are wondering about the past memories Michiru has then you haven't read Shared Destiny another of my stories and I suggest you do there you will pick up little connections to this story as well as some of my other stories. All of my stories are linked to each other but don't need to be read in any certain order. Oh and don't forget to leave me a little review. The more reviews Angel gets makes for a happier Angel and more updates.


	5. Chapter 5: The Interrogation

Chapter 5: The Interrogation

_Author Notes:_

_Sorry about the long wait I just moved out of the barracks into a house of my own and have been busy packing, moving and unpacking though the last bit is kinda fun my furniture doesn't come for two more weeks so I'm kinda sleeping on a air mattress and living out of boxes. I just got my desk so my puter came out of its box. Poor thing it's been in a box for six months. _

_Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter: As for Haruka's first girlfriend being used all I can say is whistles and slowly walks away_

_Vee: I think you misread the line where Michiru says I hope so. She isn't actually saying that aloud it's just a thought. With the bit about Hunter I really thought I put it in there I'll have to go back and check. I tend to think faster than I type and by the time I've gotten around to the proof read I've forgotten. The Siren isn't part of any of the Arcs Anime or Manga she is an original character._

(Later that day Hayaki's office)

"Ten'ou-san you wanted to see me?" Michiru said as she walked into Hayaki's office.

The older Ten'ou sat at his desk he looked up from his computer as Michiru walked in and gestured for her to sit down. "Yes I want to talk with you one on one. Get to know you a little better."

"Of course Ten'ou-san," Michiru said as she sat in front of the large oak desk. She had to admit she felt a little unease the large desk and office reminded her of the few times she had been in the principal's office after Haruka had convinced her to skip class and they had been caught. "What do you want to know?"

"How long have you known Haruka?" Hayaki asked as he picked a glass up and drank from it.

"I met her about two and half years ago." Michiru said a smile coming to her face.

"Where did you meet?" Hayaki asked.

"I went to a track meet to watch a friend of mine. After the race she introduced me to Haruka. I have to admit I was instantly attracted to Haruka." Michiru said thinking about her first few meetings with Haruka and how she had run from her. Later Haruka had told her that she felt drawn to Michiru and not just because of the mission. "Later we both ended up attending Mugen Gakuen."

Hayaki sat back leaning back in his chair pausing a before asking his next question. "Why are you with Haruka?"

"This question could mean two different things. Why am I dating Haruka or why am I dating another woman?" Michiru said not giving Hayaki a chance to say anything. "I am with Haruka because I love her. It is as simple as that. There is no one else I want to spend my life with. As for why I am dating another woman instead of a man, I believe love is unconditional it shouldn't be limited to one gender. Everyone has a soul mate Haruka is mine. If I had ignored her just because she is a woman, I would have never found love."

"Touching, until you mentioned who your father was I thought you might just be after her inheritance. I imagine yours was quite nice." Hayaki said. He had one of his assistants research Michiru and found out that with her inheritance hadn't been as large as he had thought and most of it had been spent prior to her become a famous violinist Michiru's only source of income now was the money was from her concerts and whatever she could squeeze out of Haruka.

"I am able to make do." Michiru said amazed that Haruka's father would ask such a question. "I think the thing I am happiest that I inherited from my father was his love of music. Haruka is actually a skilled pianist did you know that?" Michiru said trying to sway the conversation.

"She better be after how much those lessons cost." Hayaki said. There was a long silence between them Michiru not knowing what to say. It felt like an eternity before Hayaki spoke. "Have you been tested?"

"Tested?" Michiru asked hoping he wasn't asking what she thought he was.

"Tested for HIV it has been proven that homosexuals are more likely to be infected with the disease." Hayaki said as if he were commenting on the weather not asking questions about her personal life.

"That is none of your business!" Michiru said standing up unable to believe the man would ask a question like this after knowing her only two days and the tone he used made Michiru believe he wasn't asking out of concern.

"None of m business? If you are fucking my daughter I think it is very much my business. Don't even try to deny it I heard the two of you last night." Hayaki said standing as well. "It makes me wonder what kind of girl would come into someone else's home and have sex in their house."

"I can't believe this!" Michiru said throwing her hands in the air. "Seriously this is none your business it is a matter between Haruka and I but yes I have been tested as has Haruka. Still it is none of your business but Haruka is the only person I have slept with!" Michiru said.

"Touchy aren't we? Tell me before your father died did you tell him what you were? Did you tell him how immoral you are? Did you tell him you were a dyke?" Hayaki asked but Michiru just turned her back to Hayaki walking out of the room letting the tears she had been holding back fall.

Hayaki watched the aqua haired girl run from his office crying surely Haruka would be in here soon. He didn't care having already decided not to give her the ring. There was no way he would support this decadent behavior. He turned towards the window and looked out. Several minutes later he was right as Haruka stormed into the office grabbing Hayaki spinning him around and slamming him into the wall. "What the hell did you say to her?" Haruka said still holding him by the shirt.

Hayaki slapped Haruka's hands away pushing her back into the chair Michiru had just been sitting in then fixed his shirt as he walked around in front of her. "We just had a little chat that's all."

"Bullshit! What the fuck did you say to her?" Haruka shouted rising to her feet again.

"Lower your voice I'll not have you taking that tone with me!" Hayaki said. "If you want to know why don't you go ask your little whore?"

Haruka's face turned bright red and without realizing it she raised her hand hitting him in the mouth. "How dare you! How dare you say that about my Michiru! She is no such thing the whore is you!"

Haruka was still in shock realizing that she had just hit her father with all the fights they had never once had they ever ended in violence. She didn't see it coming but felt it as Hayaki landed a punch to her face knocking her down and to the ground. "Get out! Get out of my home!" Hayaki shouted after wiping some blood off his lip. "And take your whore with you. You're no daughter of mine!"

"No you stopped being my father the day my mother died." Haruka said standing up and leaving.

(30 minutes later)

Haruka slammed the trunk of the car closed after the fight with her father she had gone and soothed Michiru then quickly packed. Michiru still hadn't told her everything her father had said. Haruka wanted to know but wouldn't press Michiru about it. Haruka knew she would tell her when the time was right. Michiru sat in thee car waiting as Haruka loaded the car. She walked around to the driver's door but stopped upon hearing someone call her name. She turned and found Alison by the door walking towards her. She hadn't seen her father since the fight but Alison had been with them apologizing for her father and making excuses for him, "Haruka please wait." Alison said.

Haruka stood there allowing Alison to close the gap between them. "What?"

"Haruka I am sorry how Hayaki treated you and Michiru that was uncalled for. Your father can be a real jerk. Are you alright?" Alison asked reaching up and touching Haruka left eye it was already starting to bruise. "You really should put some ice on that."

"I'm fine. If you think he's a jerk why are you with him?" Haruka asked brushing Alison's hand away. The woman had been nothing but nice to her the whole weekend but still Haruka had this feeling of dislike for the woman. She really couldn't pinpoint what it was she just didn't care for her maybe it was because she always saw Alison as trying to replace her mother.

"Haruka why are you with Michiru?" Alison asked.

"Because I love her," Haruka said casting a glance to the car and her lover.

"I love your father Haruka it's hard to explain but I do." Alison said, "Hayaki may not think so but you and Michiru are meant to be together anyone that looks at the two of you should be able to see it. Which is why I think you should have this." Alison reached into her pocket and pulled out a small velvet box handing it to Haruka. "Your father is going to be furious when he finds out but I don't care. He may be a jerk sometimes but I'm not. You may not have his blessing but you have mine if that means anything to you."

She opened the box looking down at a platinum ring with diamonds set into it. "Alison I don't know what to say."

"Promise me that you will treat her right and that you won't ever stop loving her. " Alison said.

"I swear it. Thank you Alison." Haruka said closing the box and putting it in her pocket. She turned and walked back to the car sitting down and starting it.

"Ruka," Michiru said reaching up touching Haruka's cheek just below the bruise, then rested her head on Haruka's shoulder as they drove out of the driveway.

"I'm alright Michi. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Haruka said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Ruka I'm sorry you didn't get what you wanted." Michiru said.

"It's alright Michi I have you and that is more important." Haruka said squeezing Michiru's shoulder.

(Outer Manor)

Haruka walked into the house carrying their bags with Michiru right behind her. At the top of the stairs Hotaru saw them and came running down leaping into Michiru's arms almost knocking the aqua haired woman over. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!" The young girl said planting a kiss on Michiru's cheek and then on Haruka's when she leaned her over. Haruka planted a kiss on the girl's cheek and started for the stairs as Setsuna came in the other room wondering what Hotaru was so excited about.

"Haruka, Michiru you are home early. How was your father's?" Setsuna asked as Haruka walked by her not saying anything. As she passed by Setsuna noticed Haruka's eye. "That good?"

"Let's just say I fully understand why Haruka hates her father." Michiru said.

Setsuna nodded then said, "This really isn't a good time then but we can't wait. There is a new enemy."

Michiru closed her eyes sensing the sea and feeling it thrash around. She hadn't noticed it before not with everything that was going on. She opened her eyes and said, "I'll get Haruka." How could she have missed this was she too preoccupied with trying to impress Haruka's father and trying to keep Haruka from killing him? It wasn't like her to not be able to feel the sea's tension.

Michiru came downstairs a few minutes later with Haruka and sat on the couch listening to Setsuna. "The Siren has escaped from Calabash."

"The Siren? Calabash?" Michiru asked with all the villains they had faced this one didn't sound at all familiar to her.

"A foe from the Silver Millennium who for the last several thousand years has been imprisoned at Calabash Penal Colony." Setsuna said.

"Is it after the silver crystal?" Haruka asked as she held a ice pack to her eye hoping the swelling would go down though she knew there was nothing she could do about it tomorrow she would have a black eye.

"No she has other targets." Setsuna said.

"Other targets? Does she mean to kill the prince and princess?" Michiru asked.

"No she is after the two of you." Setsuna said.

"Us why would she be after us?" Michiru asked what could this Siren possibly want with her and Haruka.

"Because Michiru you were the one that sent her to Calabash." Setsuna said.

"Me?" Michiru asked they had memories of their past lives but she couldn't ever recall this.

"Long ago during the reign of Queen Serenity the Second the Siren terrorized the universe priding herself on the loves she had killed. The romance between Amara and Michelle was legendary. The Siren saw it as her greatest challenge she vowed to tear them apart. She believed that she would gain vast amounts of energy from them so at night she began creeping into Amara's dreams and for weeks she had the most passionate, erotic and intense dreams. Then one day out of nowhere a strange woman appeared in court. Amara knew without a doubt it was the woman of her dreams. She found every excuse she could to see the woman. Slowly she distanced herself from Michelle and the Siren convinced her to run away, her magic had completely taken Amara over. Michelle realized that something wasn't right she sensed foul play not wanting to believe Amara would throw their love away. She hunted the Siren down fought her but the Siren is immortal Michelle defeated her but couldn't find her heart to kill her so she arranged for her to be transported to Calabash." Setsuna said. "Where she was until several days ago, I just found out when the council sent a messenger to me."

"You think she plans to come back to get her revenge?" Haruka asked discarding the ice pack on the table giving up on trying to do some damage control on her face.

"That or to finish what she started. I've already informed the Princess. You two should be on your guard. We don't know when or even if she will attack." Setsuna said.

(Later that night)

Haruka and Michiru lie in bed sleeping with the latter snuggling close to Haruka. Both were unaware of another presence in the room. A woman with long silvery hair walked across the room stopping at the foot of the bed glaring at Michiru as her hand moved to a dagger at her waist. It would be so easy to kill the woman that had caused her imprisonment as she lay here sleeping. Neptune had gotten weak in the past she was never able to get this close to the senshi without being in a guise. She paused then shook her head no she couldn't just kill Neptune as she slept she would make Neptune suffer she would make Neptune know what loneliness was she would rip her heart into pieces and then Neptune would beg for her to kill her. She then walked towards Haruka's side of the bed. She reached down and touched Haruka on the forehead, "Uranus show me your thoughts, your heart and your soul." The woman said searching through Haruka's mind. Several minutes later she smiled, "Yes this will do nicely, very nicely."

The woman then turned into a mist and floated out the window as Michiru woke up. She looked around the room feeling like something was out of place and she was rather cold. She saw the open window and didn't recall leaving it open. She climbed out of bed closed it then snuggled back into Haruka. "Mmm Michiru." Haruka mumbled in her sleep. Michiru kissed her then drifted back to sleep.

To be continued….

_Author Notes: Man does it feel good to write again I've been so busy I haven't been able to._


	6. Chapter 6: Irresistible

Chapter 6: Irresistible

_Author Notes: Not much to say for this chapter but I've got it and the next one already done. Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming._

(Next day Juban High)

Haruka and Michiru stood next to their lockers during lunch. Michiru had her back to the lockers while Haruka stood in front of her. Michiru reached up and touched Haruka's eye. She flinched a little but tried to hide it trying to convince Michiru that it didn't hurt, but Michiru knew the blonde was only trying to be tough. "You should have let me put some make-up on this to cover it up." Michiru said.

Haruka reached up taking Michiru's hand guiding it to her lips and kissing the palm. "I got this defending my love's honor I couldn't possibly cover it up."

Michiru sighed and smiled, "Ever the romantic aren't you Haruka?"

"Always, admit it that is one of the things you love the most about me." Haruka said placing another kiss on her palm. "That and I am irresistible."

"Irresistible?" Michiru said playfully.

"Yep with these boyish good looks, my perfect smile and these green eyes you can barely look away." Haruka said staring deep into Michiru's blue eyes. She looked away from Haruka's gaze but out of the corner of her eyes still could still see that she was being stared at. Michiru held her eyes away a minute then moved too look back into those prefect green eyes. "See I told you. I'm irresistible." Before Michiru could comment Haruka leaned in close and kissed her lips. She pressed her body against Michiru pushing her back into the locker while the hand that held Michiru's raised it above her head lacing their fingers together and pinning it to the locker. Her other hand trailed down Michiru's side stopping briefly at her stomach then moving to rub Michiru's inner thigh. "If I told you I wanted to make love to you right here, right now would you let me?" Haruka asked nibbling on Michiru's ear.

"Haruka I…ah…" Michiru whispered as Haruka's hand slide between her legs rubbing her through her panties. "Mmmm…we…can't…mm…not…here…ah"

"Ten'ou Haruka, Kaiou Michiru principal's office now!" An older man walking by said when he saw the couple though from the angle Haruka stood at it looked like she was just kissing Michiru.

Michiru quickly disengaged herself from Haruka straightened her skirt then bowed as she said, "Hai, Yamada-sensei!" Her cheeks were flushed both from Haruka's ministrations and embarrassment.

Haruka just stood there leaning against the locker, "I said now Ten'ou." Yamada said causing Haruka to push herself off the locker and started walking with Michiru on by her side. "Kaiou-san I expect this sort of things from Ten'ou but I thought better of you."

Haruka snorted at his comment but kept walking while she placed her arm around Michiru's waist. She waited about thirty seconds before it slid down to cup her rear. They could hear Yamada grumble and Michiru hissed, "Haruka!"

"What?" Haruka innocently asked leaving her hand on Michiru's bottom.

"What? Haruka your hand!" Michiru whispered looking down and then back to Yamada who wore a displeased look, "This isn't helping."

"Oh that. It slipped." Haruka said looking at Michiru who shook her head, "Really it did."

"Haruka you are impossible!" Michiru said.

They made it to the office and Yamada had them sit outside it. A few minutes later he came out with another man. Yamada left and the other man gestured for them to come in, "Ten'ou, Kaiou sit down." He said as they obeyed. "You know why you are here?"

"Hai Nobu -sensei." Michiru said.

"How many times is this? Four? And we haven't even gone through a month of school." Nobu said. "I know you are young and in love but this school has rules. I can't have the two of you making out in the hallways. Whatever you do at home is your business but I'll not have it on my campus." He knew that Michiru lived with Haruka with both her parents dead and Haruka lived away from his estranged father. Nobu wasn't positive but he believed the pair also lived with Meioh Setsuna the nurse from Mugen Gakuen and the headmaster's daughter Tomoe Hotaru. He had tried to get Setsuna to come to Juban High but she had refused saying that she didn't do that anymore.

"Hai, Sensei." Michiru said bowing her head.

"Ten'ou?" Nobu said.

"Huh, Yeah, hai." Haruka said.

"Fine, I don't want to see you in here again but talking to you doesn't seem to work. My records state you both have third period free. Not anymore from now on you both will report here and I will give you a task. Tomorrow you are to assist Tako-sensei with cleaning the instruments in the orchestra." Nobu said.

"For how long?" Haruka asked third period was right before lunch and she quite enjoyed having a long lunch.

"Until I say otherwise. You better be on time as well if I hear that you were late this will go on even longer." Nobu said. "Kaiou-san you are excused I want to talk with Ten'ou-san."

Michiru glanced over to Haruka who patted her hand then stood leaving the room. "Ten'ou I've several things to talk to you about first is what happened to your face? Have you been fighting?"

"No, I was working on my car and a wench slipped hitting me in the face." Haruka lied. As much as she hated her father she wouldn't tell that they had been in a fight. She may hate the man but she didn't want to start any problems there no doubt would be an investigation and she didn't want to put Michiru, Hunter or even Alison through that even though it would have made her happy to see her father suffer it wasn't worth what it would do to the others.

"I see then. Secondly, I know the two of you are close and it would be ludicrous for me to think that you aren't sleeping together. Michiru-san has a bright future ahead of her I want to make sure nothing happens to interrupt it. That being said you do use protection don't you?" Nobu asked.

"Hai sensei. I know Michiru is special and would never do anything to hurt her." Haruka lied no one but the other senshi knew Haruka was a girl and it was easier to pretend to be a man then to tell the truth. Someday Michiru would be ready to come out but Haruka felt it wasn't time and didn't want to see Michiru hurt.

"Good if you ever need condoms you can get them from the nurse or myself. You're dismissed Ten'ou." Nobu said handing Haruka a few condoms. "Take these."

Haruka stood and left the room chucking to herself as she found Michiru standing outside. "What was that all about?" Michiru asked failing in next to Haruka linking her arm through Haruka's arm.

"Nobu-sensei just give me the safe sex talk and even gave me these." Haruka said briefly showing Michiru the condoms then putting them back in her pocket.

Michiru's free hand flew to her mouth covering it as a bright red color filled her face. "Haruka what in Neptune's name are you going to do with those?"

"Oh I don't know I was thinking about leaving them around Setsuna. You know hide them in her purse, pockets and drawers. Haruka said with a wicked grin on her face.

"I want nothing to do with that understand?" Michiru scolded thinking to herself that it would be pretty funny she could imagine the prim and proper Time Guardian at the store paying for something and reaching into her purse finding a condom.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi said running towards them followed by the inners who walked at a more normal pace shaking their heads at their foolish princess.

"Usagi-baka you act like you haven't seen them in years when you just saw them this morning." Rei said.

"Can't I be excited to see my friends?" Usagi said.

"You never act like that when you see me." Rei said.

"Well I wonder why." Usagi said sticking her tongue out.

"Baka!" Rei said sticking her tongue out starting yet another of their fights where neither could be understood.

Haruka shook her head then stepped between the two of them putting an arm around both of them. "Girls calm down it's not that big of a deal." Haruka said feeling them both lean into her. They both didn't know why they knew Haruka was a girl but it felt so right. "There that's better isn't it?"

Usagi and Rei both nodded and Usagi looked up at Haruka seeing the bruise for the first time. "Haruka-san your face! It-it wasn't The Siren was it?"

"No just a little accident in the garage I was working on the car and dropped a wrench on myself." Haruka said using the same lie she had given Nobu.

"Oh good well not good that you hurt yourself but good that you didn't get hurt by The Siren," Usagi said.

"I know what you mean kitten." Haruka said.

"Has Setsuna-san been able to get anymore information on The Siren?" Ami asked.

"No nothing new. Haruka has she said anything to you?" Michiru asked but Haruka wasn't paying attention her eyes drifted to a young woman following Nobu into the office she looked strangely familiar to Haruka.

"It can't be." Haruka whispered then turned to Michiru after hearing her call her name. "What?"

"I asked if Setsuna had told you anymore about The Siren." Michiru said.

"Uh no." Haruka said.

"Are you alright Haruka?" Michiru asked.

"Ano, I'm fine maybe I hit my head a little harder then I thought." Haruka said as the bell rang.

"I guess we better get to class." Makoto said.

"The others nodded said goodbye and headed to class but Haruka stopped Rei leaning into her ear and whispering "Can I come by the shrine and talk after school?"

"Hai," Rei said then started walking away as Usagi said something about her two timing and that Haruka was a girl.

"What was that about?" Michiru asked as they headed to class.

"Oh nothing," Haruka said laughing at their princess.

"Nothing? Why does Usagi think you and Rei-chan are two timing?" Michiru said.

"You know how she jumps to conclusions. Rei-chan and I have just been talking a lot." Haruka said.

"Talking? About what?" Michiru asked.

"Rei-chan's been coming to me for advice it's a personal matter." Haruka lied it was really her seeking the advice. She glanced over to her partner seeing a hurt look on her face she never could lie to Michiru and she hated doing it.

(Later that afternoon, Hikawa Shrine)

Haruka walked up the stairs to the shrine passing Yuuichirou as he scrubbed them. He looked up at Haruka frowning at first wondering why she was here. Haruka wondered if he still thought of her as competition for Rei even though the raven haired girl had tried to explain to him that Haruka really was a girl and had no intentions to date her. "Konichiwa Yuuichirou-san." Haruka said stopping and turning to him. When he merely nodded she asked, "Is Rei-chan here?"

"She is in the gardens." He said then went back to scrubbing the steps.

Haruka walked past him to the gardens finding Rei pruning a rose bush beside her was a pile of fresh cut roses. Haruka picked one up and smiling it, she loved the way roses smelled. "Konichiwa Haruka-san" Rei said watching Haruka sit on a bench. She stood leaving the roses behind and sat next to the blonde.

"Konichiwa Rei-chan." Haruka said still staring at the rose.

"So Haruka-san what really happened to your eye?" Rei asked.

"I got into an argument with my father one thing led to another I hit him them he hit me." Haruka said.

Rei had been wondering how the weekend at her father's had been apparently it hadn't gone well. Rei could relate she didn't really get along well with her father either. "What were you fighting about?" Rei asked even though she already had an idea there was only one thing she got that passionate about.

"Michiru." Haruka said confirming her suspicions. "He spent the whole weekend insulting her. I had enough of it."

"I take it you didn't get the ring then?" Rei asked.

"No, I have it. Though my father doesn't approve of us my stepmother does. I have to say she isn't as bad as I thought she was maybe I was just an angry teen." Haruka said handing the ring to Rei.

"Wow Haruka-san it is beautiful!" Rei said handing the ring back.

Haruka slid it back into her pocket gently patting it. "I've been carrying it on me ever since I got it. Michiru almost found it this morning when her hands were cold and she put them in my pockets."

"Have you thought of how you are going to ask her?" Rei asked,

"No, I haven't that is why I am here." Haruka said twirling the rose in her fingers. "I want it to be special."

"Hmmm what can you do that would be special?" Rei thought aloud. "Haruka-san forgive me if I shouldn't be asking this but are you and Michiru-san intimate with each other?"

"You mean do we have sex?" Haruka asked and Rei nodded, "Well uh yeah we do. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was thinking you could work your charm on her make love then while she is in your arms ask her. What better time to confess your love then right after making love?" Rei said.

"Rei-chan that is a wonderful idea but I can't just throw her into bed and make love to her." Haruka said.

"No not at all." Rei agreed.

"I'll take her to dinner and then dancing and a show. No a concert there is a string quartet performing next week that she said she wanted to see. Then we'll go to dinner and of course dancing. Finally to top it off a walk on a moonlit beach, I have a teammate with a beach house it has a private beach Michiru is always saying how romantic it would be to make love on the beach where the sea and wind become one. God Rei-chan you are amazing!" Haruka said kissing Rei on the cheek then standing to leave, "Mind if I keep this?" Haruka said holding the rose up.

Rei shook her head no as Haruka ran off toward the stairs. A tall woman stepped in front of Haruka blocking her path and causing her to skid to a stop. Rei watched as the woman's long silver hair shot out wrapping around Haruka's neck. "Haruka!" Rei Shouted calling her henshin pen as she ran, "Mars Star Power Make-up!"

"Uranus I've been waiting for a long time. I tasted your heart energy once before and have longed for centuries for more." The woman said with a grin on her face while Haruka gasped for air clutching at the hair. As she smiled her teeth grew longer than they had been stopping at about two inches. She bared them then plunged them into the flesh above Haruka's heart. The blonde cried out in pain but luckily it was short lived as she heard Mars shout "Mars Flame Sniper," and The Siren was forced back dropping Haruka to the ground. It may have been short lived but to her it felt like forever Haruka looked up weakly seeing several other senshi running towards her. They split into two groups most of them running towards the woman, the others ran to Haruka she could feel someone pull her into their arms and she thought she could make out Mercury above her.

"Mercury what is wrong with her?" Neptune asked holding Haruka close to her. Haruka's eyes were bloodshot, her skin pale and her breathing weak.

"I'm not sure she hasn't lost that much blood she shouldn't be this weak." Mercury said looking at the reading on her visor.

"God Haruka pull out of this. I need you. I love you." Neptune said pulling her closer.

"There Neptune whatever you just did do it again!" Mercury said watching as Haruka's pulse grew stronger.

Neptune looked down at her lover gently running her hand through Haruka's hair and down her cheek, "I don't know what I did." She cried "Damnit Haruka don't do this you are stronger than this. Please don't die I love you."

"There it is again!" Mercury said. "Neptune tell her you love her."

"Haruka, I love you more than anything you are my everything. I love you so much." Neptune said leaning in and kissing Haruka.

Slowly Haruka began coming to she still could see Mercury above her but now could tell that she was lying in Neptune's arms. She weakly reached up and touched Michiru's face after the green haired senshi kissed her. "Michiru, I love you too." Haruka faintly said then she slumped back into Neptune's arms.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends?

Chapter 7: Old Friends?

_Author Notes: I can't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter thanks a bunch I'm glad you all liked it._

_Yavapai: With the grammar mistakes I lost my editor so I'm stuck proofing my own work and it never fails how many times I read a chapter I miss something._

_Azninsomneac: Do I have a bigger plan? Always._

_Tempting Drug: Loose her memory? Done that once before I have something even more intense for this story and no I won't kill anyone done that already too._

(Outer Manor)

Haruka lie in bed she slowly started waking up, she opened her eyes looking around she was in her room. Haruka sat up her chest hurting, "Haruka lay back down." Michiru said walking into the room.

"What happened at the temple?" Haruka asked laying back down feeling the pain in her chest ease.

"The Siren attacked you." Michiru said sitting on the edge of the bed stroking her hand through Haruka's hair. "You are lucky Rei-chan saw her attack you and called the rest of us." She kissed Haruka on the lips then moved her shirt away and lifted up a bandage. Under it was two small puncture marks that looked like a snake bite. They appeared to be several days old even know the attack had only happened a few hours ago. "Your wounds are looking better your senshi powers must be helping heal them."

"What happened to The Siren?" Haruka asked, "Did she get away?"

"The inners and The Princess defeated her, Mina-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan and Setsuna are transporting her back to Calabash." Michiru said covering the wound back up letting her hands linger on Haruka's chest. "You gave me a scare there I thought I lost you."

"It was your love that saved me." Haruka said remembering the words Michiru had told her and the kiss they shared.

"You remember?" Michiru asked.

"I remember some of it. I remember you telling me that you loved me then you kissing me." Haruka said taking one of Michiru's hands in hers planting a kiss on it. "Michiru, Aishiteru yo."

"I know Haruka, Aishiteru yo." Michiru said leaning down and kissing Haruka. The kiss grew more passionate as Haruka pulled Michiru into her so the green haired girl nearly lay completely on top of her.

"I take it someone is feeling better?" Minako said walking into the room followed by Makoto, Rei and Setsuna.

"Not even The Siren could keep me away from a pretty girl." Haruka said holding Michiru's hands.

"Haruka you could be on your death bed and the last thing you would do before dying is kiss Michiru." Setsuna said.

"Seriously Setsuna we need to get you a boyfriend." Haruka said.

"I don't need you hooking me up I can do fine on my own." Setsuna said thinking of Taiki, no one knew of her relationship with Taiki. In the past it had been forbidden and even though it wasn't anymore old habits die hard.

"Sure you can Setsuna, when was the last time you got laid?" Haruka teased, "Was it during the sixth or the seventh century?"

"Haruka leave her alone." Michiru said, "Did everything go alright?"

"Yep, The Siren is back in her cage." Minako said.

"It is strange that seemed far too easy last time it took weeks for Neptune to hunt The Siren down and half a day to defeat her." Setsuna said.

"She was in prison for centuries just thinking about her revenge, you heard her ranting all the way to Calabash she was drunk with revenge gone wild maybe getting careless." Makoto said.

"Perhaps, regardless she is back where she belongs." Michiru said.

"Still it doesn't feel right. I'm going back to Calabash. I want to interrogate The Siren." Setsuna said.

"At least wait until morning." Michiru said to which Setsuna nodded.

"Well with everything settled it's getting late. Haruka-san do try to get some rest." Minako said giving the bed ridden blonde a wink.

"Here let me show you out." Michiru said leading them out but Rei stayed behind going unnoticed.

"Haruka-san you must have dropped this when The Siren attacked you." Rei said handing Haruka her mother's ring.

"Thank you Rei-chan but can you hold onto it for me? I don't want Michiru to find it." Haruka said.

"Of course get well soon." Rei said putting the ring back in her pocket. She then turned and left the room running into Michiru. "Ah sorry Michiru-san I just wanted to talk with Haruka-san real quick."

"No problem Rei-chan," Michiru said turning around and leading Rei out. "Rei-chan I want you to know that if you ever need anything both Haruka and I are here for you."

"Huh?" Rei said.

"Haruka told me you've been come to her for advise if there is anything I can do let me know." Michiru said.

"Ah yes, thank you Michiru-san," Rei said.

(Several days later Juban High)

"Ten'ou." Yamada said trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Present." Haruka said not turning around to face the teacher. She was too busy flirting with Makoto.

"Haruka," Makoto whispered.

"Thank you Ten'ou bit we established that half and hour ago at the beginning of class." Yamada said causing the class to laugh. "If you and Kino-san are done can I have your attention?"

Haruka turned in her seat finally facing Yamada, "Hai sensei." She said seeing a young woman with long purple hair standing next to Yamada. Haruka gasped and whispered, "Yuki."

"Thank you Ten'ou now as I was saying this is Kobayashi Yuki she is a student from the university studying to be a teacher. She will be doing an internship here this semester and in your will be your teacher for the remainder of the semester. Give her the same respect you would give any other teacher here." Yamada said, "Ten'ou I hope you give her a little more than you do me."

"Hai, sensei." Haruka said still shocked to see her ex-girlfriend standing before her. Yamada nodded then left the room.

"Right I just want to say how excited I am to be here and I hope we can have a good semester together. A little about myself I grew up in Karuizawa, Nagano spending most of my time at Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin private school for girls. My father was the headmaster there so you could say education is in my blood. I've been at the university for three years and will be graduating next year." Kobayashi said as the bell rang. "Guess that is all the time we have for today continue the lessons Yamada-sensei gave you and Ten'ou-san if you wouldn't mind staying after class."

The classroom emptied leaving only Kobayashi and Haruka there. Haruka stood from her desk and walked over to Kobayashi. "Yuki." Was all she was able to say.

"Haruka I never imagined to find you here let alone ever see you again." Yuki said stepping closer to Haruka playing with her tie. "What happened to the cute little rebellious girl I feel in love with all those years ago?"

"She grew up." Haruka said.

"That she did and I must say she is quite handsome." Yuki said still playing with Haruka's tie, "You never did like skirts. This suits you much better."

"You look pretty good yourself Yuki." Haruka said.

Yuki smiled and leaned in kissing Haruka gently on the lips the kiss started out innocent but evolved into more Haruka not realizing what she was doing as memories of her youth came flooding back to her. "I see you've learned a few things too." Yuki said leaning in for another kiss.

Haruka pushed her back a little, "Yuki we can't… we can't do this." Haruka said.

"Haruka, why not?" Yuki said pouting.

"Because I have a girlfriend." Haruka told her.

"I should have known a catch like you couldn't stay single. Who is she that cute little brunette? What was her name Kino?" Yuki said, "She really is cute."

"Mako-chan? No she's just a friend and straight so don't get any ideas." Haruka said.

"So who is the lucky girl then?" Yuki asked.

"Kaiou Michiru." Haruka said.

"The violinist?" Yuki asked.

"Hai," Haruka said fiddling with the ring in her pocket. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"She is a lucky girl then. You've really fallen for her." Yuki said, "Everything I've read about you in magazines has said you are a playboy racer."

"I have, and those days of me being a playboy are over." Haruka said, "Yuki I have to get to my next class. It was good seeing you."

"It was good luck with your girlfriend." Yuki said.

Haruka nodded and walked out into the hall finding Michiru standing by the door waiting. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is fine." Haruka said not sure if she should tell Michiru about meeting Yuki.

"Haruka you have something on your lip." Michiru said reaching up and brushing her lip off and smelling perfume on her.

"Huh? Ok." Haruka said quickly reaching up pushing Michiru's hand away and wiping her mouth off. "Come on we don't want to be late for modern Japanese class."

Michiru looked at Haruka strangely; she knew Haruka hated Modern Japanese class. Usually Michiru had to drag Haruka to the class and what about the perfume? Michiru could have sworn that was lipstick on Haruka's lips.

(Later that afternoon outer manor)

Michiru and Setsuna sat on the patio drinking tea. Haruka had gone to the store and taken Hotaru with her. Setsuna had just arrived home from Calabash earlier this morning not getting anything from The Siren. "Michiru is everything alright?" Setsuna asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"Setsuna it is Haruka. I don't know what is going on. She has been spending a lot of time with Rei-chan. She said it was because Rei-chan has been asking for her advice but I said something to Rei-chan and she seemed to not know what I was talking about." Michiru said.

"Maybe Rei-chan was just embarrassed she wouldn't be the first to seek romantic advice from Haruka." Setsuna said.

"Ok I will give you that but today after one of her classes Haruka had to stay behind with a new teacher when she came out there was smudged lipstick on her lips and I swore I smelled perfume on her that wasn't mine." Michiru said.

"Haruka would never cheat on you." Setsuna said.

"I don't know Setsuna; I don't want to believe she would but look at the ways she flirts all the time." Michiru said.

"Have you talked to her?" Setsuna asked.

"I tried to but she was in a hurry so she wasn't late for Modern Japanese. Setsuna, Haruka hates Modern Japanese." Michiru said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

She walked through the house and to the door opening it to see a delivery boy there. "Konnichiwa miss I've a package for Ten'ou Haruka."

"I can sign for that." Michiru said.

"Sure thing miss can I just see some id?" The boy said.

"Id?" Michiru asked.

"The package was sent registered mail I can only deliver it to Ten'ou Haruka." The boy said. "You are Ten'ou Haruka aren't you?"

"I am Haruka's girlfriend." Michiru said.

"I'm sorry miss I can't give you the package. If you could give Ten'ou-san this number he can arrange a time for the package to be delivered again." The boy said as Haruka and Hotaru came walking up.

"I'm Ten'ou Haruka." She said catching the first bit of the boy's sentence.

"Can I see some id sir?" The boy said.

"Sure thing, Michiru can you hold this?" Haruka said handing Michiru a bag and getting her wallet. She showed the boy her driver's license.

"Thank you Ten'ou-san if you would just sign here." The boy said as Haruka signed and took the package the boy leaving as Haruka and Michiru came in.

"Haruka what is in the package?" Michiru said.

"Oh nothing." Haruka said.

"Haruka, nothing doesn't come registered mail." Michiru said.

Haruka paused for a minute trying to think of what to tell Michiru she couldn't tell her what was in the box that would ruin everything. "Just parts for my car."

"Haruka I thought we agreed no new parts for your car for a while." Michiru said.

"Michiru it's just a small part didn't cost much besides I got a bonus for demonstrating a new bike Suzuki has." Haruka said.

"Haruka you are lying to me. I don't know why but you better have a damn good reason too." Michiru said turning her back to Haruka and starting to walk off.

"Michiru," Haruka said coming up behind Michiru and putting her arms around Michiru's waist nuzzling her neck.

"Haruka don't." Michiru said brushing Haruka away and continuing down the hall.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Things I want

Chapter 8: Things I want

_Author Notes: Sorry for a bit of a delay on this chapter been busy with a puppy that likes to eat things such as my playstation controller and doesn't quite get the housetraining thing. _

(The next day)

"Haruka-papa, where are we going?" Hotaru asked from the back seat of Haruka's car.

"I just have to pick something up." Haruka told the child in the backseat looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"But you just told Michiru-mama we were going to the store." Hotaru said looking out the window as they passed the store.

"I know hime-chan." Haruka said pulling into the parking lot of the concert hall. She got Hotaru out of the back seat and walked up to the ticket booth holding Hotaru's hand.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman in the booth said looking down at Hotaru and smiling.

"Yes, pick up for Ten'ou Haruka." Haruka told her.

"Let's see we have two tickets to see Bond tomorrow night center section row three." The woman said. "Will you be taking your daughter?"

"No, Haruka-papa is prolly going to take Michiru-mama she's always taking about this group." Hotaru said looking up at Haruka who smiled and nodded.

"I see your mama is lucky then. That will be 24000 yen." The woman said as Haruka paid her. She gave Haruka the tickets and Haruka thanked her then left.

"Haruka-papa why did you tell Michiru-mama the tickets were sold out if you already had some?" Hotaru asked.

"Because Hime-chan I want to surprise Michiru." Haruka said picking the girl up and carrying her, "Hotaru promise me you won't tell Michiru-mama."

"But Haruka-papa…" Hotaru said.

"If you promise not to tell her I'll take you to get ice cream." Haruka said.

"Two scoops dipped in chocolate?" Hotaru said knowing how to work her Haruka-papa over.

"And a cherry on top." Haruka promised as she put Hotaru in the car.

They drove to the store got a few groceries and ice cream then drove home finding Michiru in the garden. Michiru stood up seeing them drive up and brushed the dirt off her hands. "Took you two long enough," Michiru said noticing the ice cream cone Hotaru held. "And you got ice cream."

"Long lines and I thought I'd treat Hotaru she's been good lately." Haruka lied.

"Hotaru go on inside I want to talk to your papa." Michiru said the child nodding and running inside. "Haruka why are you buying her ice cream so late in the day? Dinner is in an hour."

"Awe come on Michi it's not that big of a deal." Haruka said.

"Don't Michi me. Haruka we've been over this before now she won't eat her dinner and will be hungry later." Michiru said putting her hands on her hips.

"So we give her a snack before bed some fruit or something." Haruka said.

"That's not the point. Haruka what's going on with you? I can feel something is going on and I want to know what. You've been lying to me all week and I want to know why." Michiru said.

"Michiru, there is something I have been keeping from you and it is eating me alive." Haruka said stepping towards the smaller girl. "The other day when I had to stay after class and you saw something on my lips it was lipstick."

"What? Excuse me but Haruka why the hell did you have lipstick on your lips? I know as sure as hell you don't wear it. And I know it wasn't mine I don't wear that color." Michiru said her face turning red in anger. "Who the hell's was it?"

"You know that new teacher we got?" Haruka asked while Michiru looked about ready to cry. "It is Yuki."

"Yuki? Yuki as in your ex-girlfriend Yuki?" Michiru asked.

"Yes," Haruka said bracing herself for the fury Michiru was no doubt about to unleash on her.

"And how exactly did you end up with her lipstick on your lips?" Michiru asked.

"She kissed me." Haruka said receiving a slap across the cheek then Michiru turned and started to walk away. "Michiru wait. I pushed her away told her about you and how much I love you. I swear there is nothing going on between us. She didn't know I was seeing you. I swear it won't ever happen again."

"Has she tried to kiss you again since then?" Michiru asked not turning to face Haruka as tears fell down her face.

"No, Michiru I promise you it won't ever happen again. She stopped trying when I told her about you. She even wished us luck." Haruka said walking to Michiru embracing her from behind and putting her chin on Michiru's shoulder realizing she was crying, "Michiru, I'm sorry I should have told you." Michiru still didn't say anything or turn around to face the blonde. She had stopped crying but still couldn't turn to look at her lover. "Michi I'll do anything to make this right. Please tell me what I need to do."

"Don't see her anymore." Michiru said.

"I can't I'm in her class there is no way…" Haruka said getting cut off.

"Transfer out." Michiru said.

"Alright if that makes you happy I'll do it first thing on Monday." Haruka said kissing Michiru's cheek.

"What about the strange packages and hanging out so much with Rei-chan?" Michiru asked.

"I can't tell you yet please just wait a little while longer and I'll tell you everything. Please Michi."

(The Next Day)

Michiru walked through the door after just getting off of work. She set her violin down in the living room then walked to the kitchen. "Haruka?" She said. Haruka's car was in the front yard so she knew the blonde was home. She saw a note with a rose on it sitting on the table. "I'm sorry, meet me upstairs. Love Haruka," Michiru read aloud.

She walked upstairs finding Haruka in their room wearing a tuxedo. "You are a little underdressed." Haruka said walking to Michiru holding a blue dress.

"Haruka this beautiful is it new?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, this is the package that came last week. I had the tailor make it for you. Now hurry up and change we have to leave in an hour if we are to be on time." Haruka said.

"On time for what?" Michiru asked.

"That dear is a surprise." Haruka said kissing Michiru then turning her around pushing her towards the bathroom playfully smacking her butt, "Now go change."

(At the Concert Hall)

"I thought you said the tickets were sold out." Michiru said leaning against Haruka as they walked out.

"That is because I got the last two tickets." Haruka said kissing Michiru on the cheek.

"Haruka tonight was just wonderful." Michiru said.

"Was? Who said it was over?" Haruka said, "The night is still young."

"Okay what is next?" Michiru said.

"Dinner are you hungry?" Haruka asked and Michiru nodded, "Good I made reservations at Kitcho in the Imperial Hotel."

"It takes weeks to get reservations there." Michiru said as the valet brought Haruka's car around and Haruka held the door for Michiru as she sat down.

"I called in a few favors. It pays to be the number one racer in Japan." Haruka said after getting in the car.

They pulled up to the hotel gave the car over to another valet and Haruka linked her arm in Michiru's escorting her inside. They rode the elevator up to the restaurant and were greeted at the door, "May I help you?" A man standing at the entrance said.

"Yes I have a reservation." Haruka said, "It should be under Ten'ou Haruka."

"Right this way Ten'ou-sama," The waiter said leading them inside. He sat them in a booth in the corner but still close to the dance floor. Michiru looked out the window next to them it was a beautiful view she could see all of Tokyo. After a few minutes he came back and Haruka ordered for them.

"Shall we dance?" Haruka said standing and offering her hand to Michiru. She took it and followed Haruka to the dance floor stepping briefly to request a few songs.

Michiru leaned into Haruka resting her head on Haruka's shoulder. "How long have you been planning this?"

"A couple of weeks." Haruka confessed.

"What is the occasion? It's not our anniversary or a birthday." Michiru said.

"Just because I love you," Haruka said, "Do I need anymore reason then that?"

"No, you don't." Michiru said standing on her toes and placing a kiss on Haruka's lips. "Haruka I love you."

"Ten'ou-sama your meal is ready." The waiter said finding them on the dance floor.

(Later on the beach)

Haruka and Michiru walked along the beach the green haired girl had one arm linked through Haruka's and the other carried her shoes. She enjoyed the feel of the sand beneath her feet. "Haruka, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I that know I should have trusted you."

"No, Michiru I'm sorry I hate lying to you and I shouldn't have hid the fact that I kissed Yuki." Haruka said as they came up on a blanket laid out on the ground and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

"Haruka what is this?" Michiru asked.

"Another surprise." Haruka said sitting down helping Michiru down, "I love you."

Michiru smiled then kissed Haruka her actions conveying her feelings for the blonde. After the kiss they sat cuddling on the beach staring at the sea. "Haruka tonight is so prefect."

"No it isn't." Haruka said stroking her hand through Michiru's hair, "Not yet."

"Alright Haruka what would make tonight prefect?" Michiru asked.

"You really want to know?" Haruka said and Michiru nodded. Haruka leaned into Michiru's ear and whispered, "You and me making love on this beach."

"Haruka what if someone sees us?" Michiru said covering her mouth imaging what it would be like to be in the middle of making love and to be caught. She didn't want to admit it but the idea excited her.

"Michi this is a private beach it belongs to a friend of mine one of my teammates. The beach house up on the hill is his. Don't worry though he's not there right now. No one will bother us. Besides won't it be fun risking it?" Haruka said turning to Michiru and kissing her.

"Alright Ruka." Michiru said returning the kiss as Haruka worked her fingers on Michiru's dress. Haruka began kissing at her neck while her hands caressed the skin exposed after Michiru's dress was brushed aside. "Ah Haruka." Michiru gasped her own hands working on the buttons to Haruka's shirt and her lips covering her neck as well. Haruka started to gently bite her neck Michiru was going to say some about the marks but she decided let Haruka leave marks it would show who she belonged to and she could always wear a scarf to cover them if she changed her mind.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?" Haruka asked feeling Michiru tense a little.

"Yes, I want this. Haruka don't stop kissing me." Michiru said and Haruka was more than willing to comply.

After a short while and plenty of kissing and caressing they both sat on the blanket naked. Haruka lay Michiru down and started kissing her breast working her way down until Michiru stopped her pulling her back to eye level. "Ruka I want to cum together."

"Anything you want tonight is your night." Haruka said sliding off of Michiru and lying on her side Michiru doing the same. They each wrapped their arms around the other moving in close their lips meeting and their bodies pressing close. Haruka went first releasing one arm and gently rubbing Michiru's inner thigh. Michiru followed her lead doing the same and gasped as Haruka slid a finger inside of her. Michiru mimicked all of Haruka's actions the two of them moving in time pressing tighter together. Building up friction and a sweat both nearing their climax, "Michiru are you?" Haruka panted as her body radiated with heat and her breath became ragged.

"Almost are you?" Michiru panted her own body flushed and breathe strained. Haruka nodded and without any other warning they both came falling into the others arms. "Haruka I love you." Michiru said cuddling close to her lover.

"Michiru I love you too." Haruka said as Michiru rolled over pressing her back into Haruka's chest, the blonde pulling an extra sheet over them.

"So now is tonight perfect?" Michiru asked after a brief period of silence.

"No not yet." Haruka said.

"Ruka what else could you possibly have planned for tonight?" Michiru asked in disbelief thinking the night couldn't get any better. She had already forgotten that she had been mad at Haruka.

"Close your eyes." Haruka instructed. Michiru did and Haruka slid the ring she had put on her finger earlier off and onto Michiru's left hand. She kissed the hand then set it right before Michiru's face. "Alright open them."

Michiru did and gasped seeing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It took her a minute before she realized what hand and finger Haruka had put it on. "Haruka this is…."

"Shh," Haruka said cutting her off and leaning close into Michiru hiding her face in those sweet smelling aqua locks. "Michiru there is so much I want. I want to see you smile everyday. I want to be the one that makes you laugh. I want to wake up next to you everyday. I want to come home to you everyday. I want to hold you each night as you sleep. I want to hold your hand as we walk. I want to smell your perfume as we kiss. I want to be the one that holds you, comforts you when you cry. I want to be the one that holds that special place in your heart. I want to grow old with you. But most importantly I want you to be my wife. Michiru will you marry me?" Tears began falling down Michiru's face as she turned over hiding her face in Haruka's chest gripping her tight as she cried. Haruka lay there not sure why Michiru was crying just holding her tight and stroking her hair. Finally she lifted Michiru's chin forcing her to look up, "Michi are you alright?" Michiru nodded still crying, "Then how about it Michiru will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh yes gods yes, Haruka." Michiru said covering Haruka's face with kisses. They kissed for a while and it grew more intense until both lay in the other's arms coming down from another orgasm. They lay for a while content to be held by each other until Michiru spoke, "Haruka how are we going to get married? We're both girls Japan doesn't allow it." Michiru wondered if they would travel to another country that did like Canada.

"The law doesn't recognize it but to hell with them this is between us and the gods. Michiru the real reason I've been talking with Rei-chan is she has agreed to perform the ceremony for us." Haruka confessed.

"All this time I've been worrying about nothing." Michiru said then looked down at the ring on her hand, "Haruka this ring is beautiful."

"It belonged to my mother. When she died my father kept it. She always hoped that I would wear it one day but I guess things didn't quite turn out that way so I want you to wear it for me." Haruka said. "This ring has been in my family for three generations. It has seen so many years of love and is the symbol of that love. I want it to reflect my love as well."

"No Haruka it won't reflect your love." Michiru said pausing a bit Haruka looked about to say something but Michiru stopped her with a kiss. "It will reflect our love."

"Yeah I like that better." Haruka said returning the kiss.

"Is this why we had to spend the weekend at your father's house?" Michiru asked and Haruka nodded. "He couldn't have given you it with how the weekend went. Haruka he hates me."

"He didn't give it to me. Remember as we were leaving Alison stopped me. She told me that you and I were meant to be together and my father was too stubborn to see that. She gave me the ring and made me promise to treat you right." Haruka said.

"See I told you she wasn't so bad." Michiru said then started crying again.

"Michiru what's wrong?" Haruka asked pulling Michiru close to her again.

"You did all this to confess your love and all the time I got angry at you and didn't trust you." Michiru said still crying, "Haruka I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Shh, it's alright Michiru I've spent the last two weeks lying to you. I never could lie to you and you know that. I gave you reason not to trust me." Haruka said. "I'm sorry I lied to you about Yuki I should have told you."

"Haruka I'm sure you were confused. Let's promise that we won't keep anything from the other and that we will be honest with our feelings." Michiru said.

"I promise." Haruka said and then shifted so she hovered over Michiru, "It is getting late we should head home."

"No, I want to sleep here tonight. You said this was a private beach no one will find us." Michiru said.

"In that case," Haruka said leaning down and kissing Michiru letting her body fall on top of Michiru as her hands rubbed her sides.

"Haruka what are you doing?" Michiru asked.

"Making love to my fiancée," Haruka said silencing any further comments by kissing her.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9: Spinning, Corvettes and Rings

Chapter 9: Spinning, Corvettes and Rings

_Author Notes:_

_Silent King: It's good to see you reviewing as always you have plenty to say :) As I've said before my stories don't really reflect on my life and I don't have a boyfriend. The last boyfriend I had was about four months ago and turned out to be crazy (note to self: never date a Marine again) _

(Juban High)

Usagi and the other inners stood in the hallway of school as Haruka walked up with her arm around Michiru's shoulder; both had large smiles on their faces. "Ohayo," Haruka said and Michiru echoed her.

"Ohayo Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Ami said.

"Michiru-san you seem different today." Minako said, "Almost glowing."

"Ruka and I had a really good weekend. Didn't we Ruka?" Michiru said using her nickname for Haruka something she usually didn't do around other people.

"Yea we did, definitely a weekend I'll remember." Haruka said sliding her hand down Michiru's arm raising her hand up to kiss the palm.

"Michiru-san is that ring what I think it is?" Makoto asked seeing the diamond ring on her left hand when Haruka kissed it.

"That depends on what you think it is." Michiru said linking her fingers through Haruka's fingers.

"It looks like an engagement ring." Makoto said.

"Well Mako-chan it is an engagement ring." Michiru said.

"Oh wow congratulations Michiru-san!" Rei said she had not known that Haruka was going to propose this weekend.

"Ne? Michiru-san who are you engaged to?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi-baka! She's engaged to Haruka-san." Rei said playfully hitting Usagi.

"Ano… They both are girls how can…" Usagi trailed off wandering how two girls could get married. She knew they were lovers everyone knew that but she was one of the few people that knew Haruka wasn't a man. "Never mind congratulations Michiru-san, Haruka-san."

"Thanks kitten." Haruka said.

"Have you thought about a date yet?" Ami asked.

"We were thinking about at the end of the semester during the winter break." Haruka said.

"With Haruka and me graduating early it will give us more time for a honeymoon and is still far enough away to plan." Michiru said.

"How did she propose to you Michiru-san?" Minako asked.

"Haruka took me out to a Bond concert the diner at Kitcho in the Imperial Hotel. From there we had a walk on the beach. Haruka set up a blanket with wine it was so wonderful we stayed out there all night. She purposed to me on the beach." Michiru said leaving out that they had made love on the beach.

"Aw Michiru-san that is so romantic," Minako said.

"I hope Mamo-chan is just as romantic when he asks me!" Usagi said with hearts in her eyes like she always did when she thought about Mamoru.

(Later that day, grassy area near the school parking lot)

"Haruka-san can I talk to you?" Minako asked walking out to Haruka as she stood under a tree by the parking lot. School was over for the day and she was waiting for Michiru. After getting her classes changed so she didn't have Yuki as an instructor she no longer had last period with Michiru.

"Hai, what's up Mina-chan?" Haruka said turning to Minako with her hands in her pockets.

"I was wondering well I don't really know how to say this." Minako said kicking at the dirt.

"Try just being straight forward." Haruka said.

"Ok you know I'm supposed to be the senshi of love, Venus the goddess of love is my deity I'm a soldier love but I've never been in love." Minako said still looking at the ground. "You and Michiru-san are so close and care so much for each other it has to be love. I want to know what love feels like."

Haruka pulled her hands out of her pockets reached out and lifted Minako's head making her look her in the eyes. "Here take my hands." Haruka said Minako placing her hands in Haruka's who began spinning her around. "Okay spin around with me. Love is a lot like spinning focus only on me nothing else. Feel your heart start to race the blood pumping in your ears. You just keep going faster and faster the thrill of it pushing you on. But all you can think of is your love and the one that your heart belongs to. You don't care about anything else you crave them though in the back of your mind you worry that you might fall yet you keep on moving spinning faster focusing on nothing but your heart." Haruka said as Minako's foot caught on a rock and she stumbled losing her balancing and falling right into Haruka's arms. "It's okay even if you do fall because the one you love is right there to catch you to hold you in their arms, the safest place you know. Mina-chan that is what love is. It is the greatest feeling in the world yet the scariest as well."

Minako leaned into Haruka letting her support her and catch her breath even though Haruka had already helped her up. "Does love really feel like that?" Minako asked.

"Mina-chan that is just the tip of the iceberg love is a feeling one could never fully describe." Haruka said gently kissing Minako's cheek.

"Haruka-san I hope someday I'll fall in love." Minako said.

"Don't worry Mina-chan a pretty girl like you won't be alone forever." Michiru said walking up. She reached out and gently stroked Minako's cheek making her blush not only from Haruka's kiss but from Michiru's touch.

Haruka slid out of Minako's arms and over to Michiru placing a kiss on her lips and holding her tightly as she spun around once. "Oh you two are so kawaii!" Minako said, "And so lucky, Michiru-san you are going to make a beautiful bride and Haruka-san we all know you look great in a tux."

"Thank you Mina-chan I don't think Haruka will be wearing a tux I always wanted my wedding to be traditional Japanese wedding. I think Haruka will look great in a haori and a hakama." Michiru said looking up to Haruka.

"And you will look amazing in an obi." Haruka said kissing Michiru again.

"Are you done, love?" Michiru asked.

"Are you in a hurry somewhere?" Haruka said.

"Haruka-san thanks for the advice but I should be going we are studying for the college entrance exams at the shrine. I should be going Ami-chan hates it when we are late." Minako said quickly bowing and saying good bye.

"Well what are you in a hurry for?" Haruka asked as Michiru linked her arm through Haruka's arm.

"Oh it is a surprise." Michiru said sticking her hand in Haruka's pocket taking her car keys as they got to Haruka's yellow convertible.

"Michi what are you doing?" Haruka said as Michiru sat down in the driver's seat.

"I told you it was a surprise, Haruka you surprised me over and over again during the weekend now it is my turn to surprise you." Michiru said.

"Ano… okay but Michiru you can't drive this car." Haruka said still standing by the driver's side door.

"Why can't I drive it you've been teaching me to drive a clutch. It will be good practice." Michiru said.

"I've been teaching you in the Honda. This is a vette Michi it handles totally different." Haruka said.

"Oh come on Haruka it can't be that different." Michiru said starting the car as Haruka sat down next to Michiru. Her shifting was rough and the car jerked as she came to a stop at the edge of the parking lot. She merged into traffic and shifted once again grinding the gears as she did.

"Michi!" Haruka winced hearing the gears grind.

"Calm down Haruka." Michiru said.

"Michi please pull over and let me drive. You can tell me when to turn. I'll still be surprised. Please Michi." Haruka said as Michiru changed lanes cutting another driver off.

"Seriously Haruka calm down, sometimes I wonder if you love these cars more than me." Michiru said shifting again.

"Michiru you know I love you more than anything but can you please just slow down?" Haruka asked.

"I'm not going that fast I'm only going…" Michiru said looking down at the speedometer seeing she was going 130 kph. "Shimatta," Michiru said seeing flashing red lights in the rearview mirror.

She pulled over and an officer walked up to the car. "License and registration please,"

"Officer, I can explain. I'm teaching my fiancée to drive a clutch we normally use our Honda but she felt she could handle the vette." Haruka said.

"License and registration please wait a minute you are Ten'ou Haruka aren't you? The formula one driver," The man said. "My kids and I were so happy when you started racing again."

"Thank you sir, as I was saying my fiancée is just learning." Haruka said.

""Don't worry about the ticket Ten'ou-sama I couldn't write you a ticket for speeding it's your job. Wait another minute your fiancée? You are Kaiou Michiru. It's about time you two tied the knot. Wait until I tell my wife! Well Ten'ou-sama, Kaiou-sama have a good day." The officer said walking back to his car and driving away.

"Ten'ou Haruka I can't believe you just used your fame to get out of a ticket." Michiru said.

"Correction I used my fame to get you out of a ticket." Haruka said. "Come on you do it all the time at restaurants so we don't have to wait." Haruka said. Michiru didn't say anything just huffed. "Can I drive now?" Haruka asked. Michiru got up out of the car slammed the door and walked around to the passenger side opening the door. Haruka slid across the seat to the driver's seat then looked over to Michiru. "Michi don't be mad next weekend I'll take you to the tracks and we can practice with the vette. Now where am I going?"

"Make a right at the next light." Michiru said.

(Jewelry Store)

"Michi what are we doing at a jewelry store?" Haruka asked.

Michiru linked her arm through Haruka's no long upset and led them inside. "You'll see."

She walked over to the counter and a young woman said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes we are looking for an engagement ring." Michiru said.

"Michiru you have an engagement ring already." Haruka said a little hurt fearing that Michiru thought her mother's ring wasn't good enough.

"I know silly but you need one too." Michiru said.

"Michi you are the girl in this relationship traditionally you wear the engagement ring." Haruka said.

"Ruka this relationship is anything but traditional." Michiru said looking up at Haruka, "Besides I want the world to know you are mine. Please Haruka do this for me."

"Michi for you I'll do anything. I'm always yours. If you want me to wear a ring I will." Haruka said.

"Gods I love you Haruka." Michiru said kissing Haruka on the cheek then looking down at the tray of rings the woman had placed before them while they were talking.

"What about this one?" Haruka said pointing to a solid gold band.

"Haruka it's gold." Michiru said.

"So?" Haruka said picking the ring up. "I like gold."

"But my ring is platinum. It won't match my ring." Michiru said picking up a platinum ring with a small raised diamond on it. "How about this one?"

"Michiru that is a woman's ring," Haruka said getting an odd look from Michiru, "Don't say anything. How about something not so flashy?"

"Haruka I don't want you to have just a plain band." Michiru said. "I want your ring to be as nice as the one you gave me."

"Excuse me sir, ma'am but I think I have a ring over here that would be prefect." The woman behind the counter said pulling a ring box out from under the counter. She handed it to Haruka who opened it.

The ring was platinum like Michiru's and had amber stones set into it. Michiru's eyes went wide and a smile came to Haruka's face. "It's prefect." They both said at the same time.

Michiru gave the woman her credit card telling her to charge the full payment to the card then took the ring out of the box putting it on Haruka's finger and kissing her palm. "Now you belong to me." Michiru said.

"Not yet not until we stand on that altar for now I'm promised to you. Michi I love you." Haruka said kissing her.

The woman gave Michiru her receipt to sign then the couple walked out of the store, Michiru leaning into Haruka as they walked. The woman shook her head then walked over to the phone dialing a number. "Moshi moshi, Kenji you won't believe who just came into the store and bought an engagement ring. No, Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru. Yes it was them Kaiou-sama paid with her credit card come down I'll prove by showing you the receipt."

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10: Cherish Memories

Chapter 10: Cherish Memories

_Author Notes: _

_I finally got another chapter out and you are in luck it's a longer one. In my notebook that I carry to work with me it came to thirty-one pages hand written. This is another chapter I've been holding back on it goes more in detail to Haruka and Yuki's relationship. On a side note one of the reasons it took a little while longer to get this chapter out is because Ultima and I have resumed work on the Next Generation project we've been working on. It involves the children of the Senshi. It is a continuation of this series so all the characters you've seen in Future Senshi, It Take Two, Shared Destiny and Everlasting Love you will find in it. It is called 2nd Generation right now there are two stories 2nd Generation: Prologue Zero Game and 2nd Generation: Revolution 01 New Blood. Both stories can be found under the penname Angelic-Ultimus. Please if you enjoy my stories take the time to read these stories and leave a review. Let us know if you like this series and don't worry it won't keep me from finishing this story and writing others. _

_Amnesia - I'm glad you liked how I explained how Haruka feels it's been floating in my head for a while I finally got it on paper. As for it looking like Michiru wanted a different ring I meant it to look like that. One of my little plot twists that I love. Don't worry I have more twists in me still. And as a hint you are close._

(Several days later, Juban High School)

"Ten'ou-kun can I have a word with you?" Yuki said from the doorway of her classroom as Haruka and Michiru walked past. Yuki watched Haruka hesitate and look to Michiru then she said, "Kaiou-san you was well."

"Yes, sensei?" Haruka said once in the classroom Michiru right by her side. Michiru didn't take Haruka's hand but brushed it with her own.

Yuki sat on the edge of her desk and reached across it picking up a magazine and handing it to Haruka. "Is this just a rumor or is there some truth behind it?"

Haruka looked down at the magazine she had seen it the day before when Usagi came running towards them excited. Both Haruka and Michiru had been in so many magazines that neither paid much attention anymore. The magazine had a picture of her and Michiru leaving a store; it zoomed in on both of their hands both of which had a ring and a headline that read, 'Married?' Haruka laughed and handed the magazine to Michiru. "Only partly we haven't actually gotten married yet. We are just engaged."

"I see congratulations then. How long are you going to wait?" Yuki asked shifting on the desk moving closer to Haruka.

"Until the winter break," Michiru said setting the magazine down on the desk and linking her arm through Haruka's arm.

Yuki noticed the movement nodded then with a smile turned to Michiru and said, "Michiru-san you have nothing to worry about I got over Haruka a long time ago."

Michiru smiled back but it appeared to be a fake smile then again it was faked. She couldn't help but feel that Yuki was lying. "Worried about what?" Michiru said a smile still on her face. "I fully trust Haruka and her love for me."

"That's good trust is one of the most important things in a relationship." Yuki said then glanced over to Haruka reaching out and touching Haruka's cheek though the blonde pulled away, "Haruka I'll always cherish the memories I have of us. Do you cherish them?"

"Yuki, you'll always hold a place in my mind that is a part of my life I'll never forget." Haruka said cupping her hand over Michiru's hand which still rested on her arm.

"Well then I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you make more cherish memories with each other." Yuki said leaning over placing a quick kiss to Haruka's cheek and Michiru's cheek.

(Later that afternoon, Outer Manor)

Haruka sat on the bench outside tying her running shoes. She was wearing her track suit. Michiru opened the front door looking out at her partner and lover. "Haruka are you alright?" You've seemed a little distant all afternoon." Michiru said. Haruka had been acting strange ever since they talked to Yuki. She hadn't actually met Yuki until then and couldn't help but notice the closeness between the blonde and her first lover. She knew in her heart that Haruka loved her but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind couldn't help but worry.

"I'm fine just been thinking a lot. I figured a run would do me good. Help me clear my head." Haruka said as she finished tying her shoes and stood up.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Michiru said as she watched Haruka start to stretch. She couldn't help but admire Haruka as she stretched. Haruka bent over and touched her toes giving Michiru a full view of her rear end.

Haruka paused and looked at Michiru smiling as she noticed Michiru was checking her out, "Yuki" She said truthfully. "Honestly I haven't thought about her over the years. Not since she came back even more after we talked to her today."

"I imagine you could never really forget your first love." Michiru said not knowing what it would feel like her first love had been true love.

"It's easier when you've found true love." Haruka said as she finished stretching she walked over to Michiru and kissed her briefly on the lips.

As Haruka started to pull away Michiru grabbed her and pulled her back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Haruka said. She leaned in closer and kissed Michiru more passionately. "Michiru I'm fine and yes I'm thinking about Yuki but she is not the woman in my heart. You are."

Michiru reached up and touched Haruka's cheek stroking it gently. "Enjoy your run I'll have dinner made by the time you get home."

Haruka took Michiru's hand kissed her palm and then started running down the street. As she ran her thoughts drifted back to Yuki and how she met her.

(Five years ago)

A police car drove up the long driveway to a large mansion. It stopped before the house and two officers stepped out of the car one holding a skateboard. The other opened the back door of the car helping a young girl around twelve or thirteen out of the car. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail then covered with a baseball cap that hung over her green eyes. She wore a pair of baggy pants that wear worn out and faded, she also wore a sweat shirt that looked to be several sizes too big. Around both her hands was a pair of hand cuffs. The officers had restrained her shortly after arresting her when she had tried to escape. "Come on Ten'ou." The officer said pulling her by the collar of her sweater.

"Let go of me!" The girl said kicking the officer in the shin. He swore and let go of her not noticing that she took his keys off his belt. She took off in a run but was caught by the other officer. He was larger then the other, he handed the skateboard off to his partner then took the keys from the girl hading them back as well. She struggled with him and he merely grunted then picked up her up carrying her by her sweater. "Put me down right now!" The girl shouted.

He rang the door bell and a young woman with long red hair answered the door. "Kami-sama, again Haruka?" She said.

"Ten'ou-sama we found your daughter in the old bank when the alarm went off." The officer said setting Haruka back on the ground but not letting go of her.

"She's not my mom!" Haruka shouted sending a glare to the woman and then the officer.

"She and several other kids were skateboarding there. The other kids got away." He said ignoring Haruka.

"Were there any damages?" Hayaki asked as he walked up. "You can tell the owner of the building to bill any repair costs to Ten'ou Corp."

"No need to worry about that Ten'ou-sama there weren't any damages," The officer said kneeling down and taking the cuffs off, Haruka tried to kick him but he moved. She then ran inside sitting down on the couch turning the TV on.

Hayaki finished up with the officers then walked in taking the remote from Haruka and turning the TV off, "Hey I was watching that!" Haruka said.

"Haruka I've had enough of this. What is this the sixth or seventh time the police brought you home? I can't remember it happens far too often." He said to which Haruka remained silent. "Your mother and I have…"

"Stepmother! My mother is dead." Haruka interrupted.

"Your stepmother and I have been talking." Hayaki said getting a brochure from the desk and handing it to Haruka. "You start Monday."

"Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin private school for girls?" Haruka said reading the brochure. "You're sending me to a private boarding school?" She turned to see Alison standing behind her father. "This was your idea wasn't it? You got rid of my mom now you are getting rid of me!"

"Haruka!" Hayaki said, Alison placing her hand on his arm.

"Haruka that is not true, we are concerned about you. I know it's been hard since your mother passed away. We think a change of scenery would do you good." Alison said.

"Sure you do." Haruka said standing up and walking off. She went upstairs grabbed a book bag filled it with clothes and went to the window trying to open it but it was bolted closed. "Damnit!"

(Monday afternoon, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin)

Haruka walked into the office book bag on her shoulder. Inside waited an older man and a young woman with long purple hair, she looked a year or two older than Haruka.

"Ah Ten'ou-sama welcome to Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin private school for girls I'm Kobayashi Daichi and this is my daughter Yuki she is two years ahead of Haruka but will be her roommate." Daichi said. "Yuki why don't you take Haruka-san up to your room get her changed into a uniform and then give her a tour of the campus."

"Sure thing daddy." The girl named Yuki said grabbing Haruka's hand leading out into the hall. Once in the hall she let go of Haruka's hand and turned to the younger girl, "So what'd you do to get sent here?" Yuki asked but Haruka kept walking, "Come on Haruka-chan lighten up. You don't seem like you want to be here. Ok let me guess your step mom doesn't like you and convinced your dad to send you away to a distinguished private school that surprise is a boarding school."

Haruka stopped and turned to Yuki, "How did you know?"

"You can tell well at least I can. I've spent my entire life here I've seen all kinds but your kind I take to heart a little more. You don't look anything like her and she's too young to have a kid your age. As for you not getting along I've been through it myself. Why do you think I live in the dorms while my dad's house is on campus? My step mom thought it would be a good idea for me to socialize with my peers. Yeah right she just wanted to screw my dad and not worry about me being there." Yuki said putting her arm around Haruka's shoulder and walking upstairs.

(Four Months later, Homeroom, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin)

"Haruka-chan will your father be attending parent's day this month?" The instructor asked.

"I doubt it he hasn't been to the last four parent's days." Haruka mumbled as she pulled at her tie then shifted in her seat she hated these skirts and wished the school had a different uniform. "I don't know."

The instructor frowned she hated seeing students like Haruka whose parents were too busy for their children. "Naoko-chan will your parents be attending?"

"Hai, sensei." A young girl with black hair said as she drew small bunnies on her notebook.

The bell signaling the end of the day rang and most of the students began putting their books away, "Ok, Kotoyo, Aki and Katsuki stay after to let me know if your parents will be coming the rest of you can go." The instructor said.

Haruka stood and left the room meeting Yuki in the hall. "Hey Yuki-chan."

"Hey Haru-chan, here" Yuki said handing Haruka a note from the office. Over the last few months the two had become good friends.

"What's this?" Haruka asked reading the note, "My father wants me to call him? He's probably just going to tell me that he isn't coming tonight yet again." They walked to the office where Haruka called her father's mobile phone.

"Moshi moshi, Haruka." Alison said causing Haruka to frown.

"Put my father on." Haruka said.

"I'm sorry Haruka but he's busy checking into the airport." Alison said.

"Airport?" Haruka said she wasn't aware of any business trips but then again she didn't talk to him much.

"Yes, we won't be able to make it tonight your father had a meeting today he couldn't miss but we will be there tomorrow." Alison said. "I look forward to seeing you. Oh our flight is boarding see you tomorrow."

"Everything ok?" Yuki asked seeing Haruka hang the phone up pretty forcefully.

"Yeah my dad is coming tomorrow and he's bringing the stepbitch." Haruka said.

"You haven't seen him since you got dumped here have you?" Yuki asked.

"No and I've only talked to him on the phone a couple of times. I stopped calling because Alison was always answering." Haruka said as they walked to their room. Once inside there Haruka sat down at her desk looking at the pair of scissors on the table. "Yuki-chan," Haruka said turning to her roommate, "Can you cut my hair?"

"Ano?" Yuki asked as Haruka put the scissors in her hand.

"He's probably only coming because the school has been pestering him. He doesn't care about me, I've wanted to cut my hair for a while but he never would let me. A young lady doesn't have short hair. It's not proper. Well he isn't here to stop me. Please Yuki." Haruka said as Yuki nodded.

(Next Day, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin)

"Welcome back to Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin Ten'ou-sama I have to say it's been a real pleasure to have Haruka here." The instructor from the day before said.

"No problems?" Hayaki asked knowing that the teacher had to be lying.

"A few at first but she's settle in now." The woman said remembering how Haruka had accidentally set fire to part of the library when her laptop shorted out. "This is her room right here Ten'ou-sama." She said then excused herself.

He knocked on the door and Haruka answered the door her hair cut short like a page boy a small bit of her bangs falling in her face. "Is Haruka here?" Hayaki said thinking Haruka's roommate had answered the door.

"Papa!" Haruka said hugging him causing him to realize that this girl was his daughter.

"Kuso!" Hayaki swore then grabbed Haruka's arm dragging her into the room Alison following behind covering her mouth. He saw Yuki sitting at her desk looking down at her homework pretending to do it. She knew Haruka's father would be mad at her for cutting her hair but that is what Haruka wanted. "Get out." Hayaki commanded.

"Papa!" Haruka protested but Yuki quickly left the room.

"What the hell have you done?" Hayaki near shouted.

"What does it look like I cut my hair, baka!" Haruka said.

"Why would you do that?" Alison asked upset but more level headed then Haruka's father.

"What do you care? You have no say in what I do." Haruka said. "You may have found a way to get rid of me but that's it!"

"Haruka don't talk to your mother like that!" Hayaki yelled.

"Stepmother! She's not my mother! I had a mother no one can replace her and it still doesn't hide the fact that she's dead because of you!" Haruka shouted as she pointed to Alison. "She's dead because of you! It's your fault!"

"Haruka, I…" Alison started to say but was cut off by Haruka.

"Shut up just shut up I'm tired of hearing your excuses and lies!" Haruka said crying. She pushed past her father and fled into the hall not paying attention to the students and parents that had gathered in the hall after hearing them shouting.

"Haru-chan!" Yuki said watching the blonde run by crying. She took off running but Haruka was by far faster than her she swore that Haruka ran like the wind. It didn't matter though she knew where Haruka was headed.

She climbed the latter on the edge of the stage then walked across the catwalk knocking on the door to the sound room. She tired the knob but the door was locked. "Haruka I know you are in there come on open the door." Yuki said. She only was greeted by silence. "Haruka please open this door." Yuki said still not getting an answer. She sighed and pulled her id card out using it to open the door. Haruka sat on the floor her head in her knees when she looked up Yuki saw her cheeks were covered with tears. She sat down next to Haruka pulling the smaller girl into her arms. "It's ok Haru-chan." Yuki said.

"Yuki what happened? We never used to fight." Haruka said leaning into the older girl.

"Things happen, people change. No one knows why." Yuki said.

"You and your father seem to get along." Haruka sniffled.

"Haru-chan it's all a show. Behind closed doors we fight worse then you and your dad." Yuki said.

"How do you deal with it?" Haruka asked.

"I don't let what he says or does get to me. He can say whatever he wants I know what's in my heart." Yuki said. "Haru-chan you just have to trust your heart."

Haruka nodded then rested her head on Yuki's shoulder crying a little more. Yuki just held her for a while then lifted Haruka's chin up and wiped a few tears away. Haruka leaned into her touch then closed her eyes leaning closer to Yuki their lips meeting in a kiss. She opened her eyes and quickly pulled away her hand covering her mouth. "Kami-sama, I'm sorry Yuki I didn't mean to!"

Yuki reached out and took Haruka's hand, "Yes you did or you wouldn't have done it." She said then raised Haruka's hand to her mouth kissing her palm. "Haru-chan, I like you. I have for a while now. I like you more then a friend. I want more out of our relationship."

"Koibito doushi?" Haruka asked wondering if Yuki had been feeling the strange feelings she had and if Yuki wanted to be lovers. "But we're both girls."

"Does that matter? Haru-chan what does your heart tell you?" Yuki asked stroking Haruka's hand.

"That it doesn't matter. Yuki?" Haruka said.

"Hai?" Yuki asked.

"Can I kiss you again?" Haruka said and Yuki nodded leaning down and kissing Haruka on the lips.

(Six weeks later, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin)

Haruka walked down the halls of the dormitories but at the speed she was going you would think she was running. She had just gotten out of detention. Earlier this week she had been sentenced to a week of detention for being tardy to class yet again. But Haruka was a young girl in love she didn't care. She walked into her room seeing Yuki sitting at her desk. Haruka threw her bag down on her bed, a bed that hadn't been slept in for well over a month and was mostly the cause for Haruka's tardiness. Yuki and she had been sleeping together in the same bed for a while and the young blonde found it harder to get out of bed every day. "Kami-sama I didn't think detention would ever end today." Haruka said.

"You wouldn't have been there if you weren't always late." Yuki said with a smile.

"Hey it's not my fault that my first period is farther than yours besides you've had a few tardies too." Haruka said walking over to Yuki kissing her.

"Ah but the cause of our tardiness is your fault." Yuki said returning the kiss.

"With a girlfriend as hot as you who wouldn't want to cuddle a little?" Haruka said stroking her hand through Yuki's hair.

"Or in your case a lot," Yuki said as she stood up wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist then kissing her on the lips. Her kisses trailed down Haruka's cheek to her throat where she remained for a while. "Happy birthday Haru-chan," Yuki said pausing in her kisses.

Haruka took this time to kiss Yuki a few times then said, "So what did you get me for my birthday?"

"Just lay back and I'll show you." Yuki said pushing Haruka onto the bed. She walked over to the door locked it then turned the stereo on. Making her way back to Haruka she began undressing. She took her tie off and draped it around Haruka's neck before unbuttoning her blouse and much to Haruka's surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. The skirt came next and Haruka's face turned a bright red Yuki wasn't wearing any underwear either. It wasn't the first time Haruka had seen Yuki naked, they lived together after all. She had seen her roommate and girlfriend changing and even snuck a peak while she was showering.

"So what exactly is my gift?" Haruka asked still blushing but her eyes didn't leave Yuki. She admired her amazed at the beauty in front of her.

"I am silly." Yuki said straddling Haruka while she removed her tie and shirt. "Tonight I'm going to make you feel pleasures you never thought imaginable." She rolled off Haruka slowly unzipping her skirt so the blonde lay in bed with only her underwear and bra on.

Haruka began to softly moan as Yuki rubbed her through her panties. She had already removed Haruka's bra and her other hand caressed a breast as her lips kissed, sucked and bit at her neck. "Yu-Yuki I've n-never done this. Ah!" Haruka panted.

"I know love I'll be gentle and it will only hurt for a second." Yuki said her hand snaking into Haruka's underwear. Haruka let out a cry but it was muffled into Yuki's mouth as they kissed. At first Yuki was just messaging Haruka but she slid her finger inside of Haruka causing the blonde to cry out again once again into Yuki's mouth as they still kissed. "Shh it's almost over soon it will stop hurting and feel good." Yuki said as Haruka cries turned into soft moans. "See I told you. Haru-chan does it feel good?"

"Kami-sama, yes oh kami-sama it feels good!" Haruka moaned as she tensed yet again this time as she climaxed. Yuki pulled Haruka close to her kissing her as she came down.

"Happy Birthday Haru-chan," Yuki said pulling the covers over both of them.

"I love you." Haruka whispered her voice raspy.

(One year later, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin, Gymnasium)

The first period gym class was assembled in the gym. This was one of the few classes that wasn't divided by grade. The gym teacher read off role list making sure everyone was there. "Ten'ou." She said looking around the room, "Ten'ou? Who lives with Ten'ou?"

"I think Kobayashi-san does, Nakamura-sensei." One of the students said.

She looked around the room not seeing the headmaster's daughter in the room either, "Kobayashi Yuki? Saitou-sensei they probably over slept would you run over to the dorms and wake them up?" Nakamura said to her assistant.

Saitou nodded and then left the gym heading to the dorms. She stopped outside looking at the living assignments seeing that the two girls lived in dormitory B on the third floor. She found their room and knocked on the door not getting answer. She knocked again still no one answered so she tried the door knob seeing that it was unlocked. The lights were off but light from the hall and window was bright enough that she could see. The bed closet to her was empty and made she looked to the other bed seeing someone in it. As she walked closer she saw it was the headmaster's daughter and she wasn't alone. Ten'ou Haruka slept in the same bed, she had her arms around Yuki and on closer inspection they were both naked. Saitou covered her mouth as she gasped not waking either of them. She ran into the hallway and grabbed the phone calling the headmaster, "Kobayashi-sama I need you to come to dorm 3B. I can't explain please just hurry."

A few minutes later he ran up the stairs. He had run as fast as he could, knowing his daughter stayed in 3B. He skidded to a stop right in front of Yuki and Haruka's room. "Kami-sama is Yuki okay?" He asked. Saitou just shook her head and pointed to the room. He stepped in flicking the light on, "What the hell!" He said seeing the pair as the light woke them up. Yuki pulled the sheets quickly over them but it was too late he had already seen them.

"Father!" She said.

"You two have five minutes to get dressed and be in my office. Do you understand?" He asked sternly.

"Yes sir." Both Haruka and Yuki said.

He turned and left the room stopping Saitou, "Make sure they are both in my office in five minutes."

(Five minutes later, Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin, headmaster's office.)

"Which of you would care to explain why a teacher walked in on the two of you naked and in bed?" Daichi said.

"Because I forgot to lock the door?" Haruka said getting elbowed by Yuki.

"Father, Haruka and I are in love." Yuki said taking Haruka's hand.

"In love? You are too young to even know what love is. These teenage hormones run amuck." Daichi said.

"You are the one that doesn't know what love is! You move from whore to whore how many times have you been married since my mother left you? Four?" Yuki shouted.

Haruka put her arms around Yuki holding her, "It's not just a fling I love your daughter with every inch of my heart!"

"Sit down Ten'ou." Daichi said then pushed the intercom, "Itou get Ten'ou Hayaki on the phone."

"You can't call my father!" Haruka said as she was starting to sit down but stood back up.

"Yes I can. Ten'ou you are hereby expelled from Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin." Daichi said pushing the intercom again, "Itou send in Nakamura and Saitou."

Nakamura and Saitou walked into the room standing behind the girls. "Escort Ten'ou to her room see that she packs ad then bring her back here."

"Yes Kobayashi-sama." Nakamura said then put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Come on Ten'ou."

"No you can't take us apart!" Haruka said as Nakamura grabbed her arm pulling her to the door. Haruka jerked free running to Yuki embracing her, "They can't take us away. I love you! Yuki I love you!" Haruka shouted as Nakamura and Saitou pulled her away and out of the door.

(Juban Park, Present)

Haruka ran over to the drinking fountain stopping to get a drink. She had been running for most of the afternoon the sun would have set by the time she ran home. Still she sat down on a bench taking her cell phone out she was going to call Michiru and tell her that she would be home soon. She paused still thinking about Yuki as she had been doing the whole time she was running. After being expelled she was sent home and stayed with her father for several more months seeing who knows how many therapists before he finally kicked her out. She hadn't seen Yuki again at least until Yuki had showed up at school. Haruka looked up as two men came walking towards her. "Ten'ou-san your father would like a word with you." One of the men said.

"Sorry I'm not interested." Haruka said waving them off putting the phone back in her pocket then standing and walking away. She stated off in a run noticing the two men were following her. She made it to the main road seeing a black car stop a short distance ahead of her. Two men stepped out of the car and blocked Haruka's path. She turned around the two other men were blocking her path. They grabbed her and with the help of the other two men forced her into the black car. She looked up seeing her father as they drove off. "You are kidnapping me? This is a new low even for you." Haruka said.

"I want the ring back." He said tossing a magazine at her.

"I don't have it anymore." Haruka said looking at the magazine it was the same one Yuki had showed her earlier.

"Get it back from her then." Hayaki said.

"That ring should belong to me. It has been passed from mother to daughter for generations Michiru will wear that ring and someday my daughter will wear it too." Haruka said.

"Get the ring back or I will take you to court for it." Hayaki said.

"No you won't." Haruka calmly stated.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself." Hayaki said.

"Oh I am." Haruka replied throwing the magazine back at him. "You press charges and I'll come out. You can bet I will make sure the press knows that I'm your daughter and that I'm gay. I'm a public figure you can imagine the scandal that would be."

"You wouldn't." Hayaki said.

"Are you sure?" Haruka said pulling her phone out dialing a number, "Moshi moshi. I've got a scoop for you. Yeah Ten'ou Haruka is really."

Hayaki took the phone and hung up. "Alright you win keep the damn ring. But come January 27th I'm cutting you off."

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Haruka said. "I am Ten'ou Haruka number one Formula One racer in Japan, my fiancée is Kaiou Michiru world famous violinist. Do you really think I need your handouts?"

Hayaki waved to the driver who stopped the car. "Get out."

Haruka took her phone back and got out of the car looking around seeing she was now downtown a good ten miles from the park and twenty miles from her house. She looked down seeing her phone ring. "Haruka what was that phone call about?" Setsuna asked several minutes ago she had received a strange call from the blonde.

"I'll explain later can you come pick me up?" Haruka said.

"Where are you?" Setsuna asked.

"Downtown Juban." Haruka said.

"I though you went for a run. How did you end up there?" Setsuna asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell you on the way home." Haruka said.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: For those of you wondering Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin is a real school in Japan it's actually the school that TA the school Rei attends is modeled after. Also please be sure to check out my other stories under the penname Angelic-Ultimus. _


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

Chapter 11: Broken

_Author Notes: _

_Amenesia: Yes I have another account it's a joint account with Ultima where we co-write a series of stories involving the children of the senshi. I'll take this time to plug that story as well so if you haven't already check out the 2nd Gen series under the penname Angelic-Ultimus. _

_With Toyo Eiwa it's funny I was googling Japanese boarding schools to find one and ran across that tidbit of information and just had to use that school._

_Zanetta: If you don't like my stories no one is forcing you to read them. As for insulting my service record come back and talk to me when you've spent a year in a combat zone away from your friends and family. When you know what it's like to be mortared that's a rocket in case you didn't know. Try talking to me when you know what it's like to guard detainees that threaten to kill you daily then describe how they are going to do it, all the while bragging about how many of your fellow soldiers they've killed. When you've experienced what I have then I'll take merit in what you are saying but you are probably sitting in your home watching the war on TV. For me it's not a news report it's something I lived so you have no right to belittle what I do. Think about that next time you enjoy your freedoms because you aren't just insulting me you are insulting all the people that served before me, with me and will serve after me._

Haruka walked down the hall talking to Makoto about the gym class they just been in. They had been playing softball both of them being team captains and Haruka's team had won. "Hey it's not my fault you had Usagi and she couldn't a dodge ball." Haruka teased Usagi wasn't known for her sportsmanship skills.

"Well you snatched up Mina-chan and Kango-kun." Makoto whined in truth both teams were evenly matched, Haruka's team had just got lucky.

"Come on Mako-chan you had Jiyuu-kun and Isao-kun." Haruka said.

"Excuse me Kino-chan, Ten'ou-kun. But Ten'ou-kun I need to talk with you." Yuki said from the door of her classroom.

"Sorry Kobayashi-sensei but I have to get to my next class. I've already got three tardies in the class and can't afford to get another." Haruka said meaning to walk off.

Makoto looked over to Haruka wondering what the deal between Haruka and Kobayashi-sensei. She had asked why Haruka transferred out of the class but hadn't really gotten an answer. "I will write you a pass Ten'ou-kun. Now Kino-chan you should be heading to your class or you will be late." Yuki said.

"Hai sensei," Makoto said waving goodbye to Haruka. She really wondered what it was between Kobayashi-sensei and Haruka. She had the feeling the two knew each other before she began teaching here. Makoto also thought it was strange that Michiru didn't seem to like Kobayashi-sensei even though as far as she knew the two had never met.

"What do you want Yuki?" Haruka said watching as Yuki shut the door.

"What's a matter Haru-chan? Don't have permission from your girlfriend to talk to me?" Yuki said sitting down and crossing her legs taking note that Haruka stole a glance at her underwear as she did. "You know I never thought you were the type to have a controlling girlfriend. I always thought you wore the pants in the relationship."

"Michiru isn't controlling." Haruka said.

"Sure she isn't. She doesn't want you talking to me." Yuki said smiling at Haruka. "Don't deny it."

"You are right she doesn't want me talking to you. But I'm not doing it because she is making me. I'm doing it because I want to." Haruka said crossing her arms. "Have respect for Michiru's wishes."

"Whatever helps you sleep Haruka," Yuki said standing and getting real close to Haruka's face.

"Is there a point for calling me in here?" Haruka said taking a step back but Yuki followed her.

"I lied the other day when I said I was over you. Haruka I still want you." Yuki said stroking her hand down Haruka's cheek.

"Sorry Yuki I'm not available." Haruka said turning to leave. She knew coming in here was a bad idea.

Yuki reached out and grabbed Haruka stopping her. "We don't have to tell the ice princess." She said brushing her fingers over Haruka's chest the two scars from where the Siren bit her becoming warm. Before Haruka could protest or complain Yuki pressed her lips to Haruka's who found herself returning the kiss a fire running through her that she didn't understand. She picked Yuki up lifting her off the ground then with her other hand shoved everything off the desk before pressing Yuki to it as her hands caressed her sides inching her skirt higher.

(Hallway, Juban High)

"Mako-chan have you seen Haruka? We are supposed to have economics together but she didn't show up. Tanaka-sensei sent me to find her." Michiru said finding Makoto standing in the hall. She had seen a boy that looked like her sempai and had to talk to him thus making her late for class.

"Last time I saw her she was talking to Kobayashi-sensei. Haruka was worried about being late for class but Kobayashi-sensei said she would give Haruka-san a pass." Makoto said as the teacher came out scolded her for talking then sent her inside after instructing Michiru to go back to class.

Michiru nodded but didn't head back to class. She walked to Yuki's classroom. The door was closed but she could hear voices on the other side. She thought she heard someone say Haruka's name though it kinda sounded like a moan. She opened the door without knocking and stepped into the room shocked at what she saw. Haruka had Yuki pressed to the desk her skirt pushed up around her waist and blouse undone. Haruka was also in a state of undress as well. Her coat lay on the floor along with her tie and her shirt was unbuttoned all the way, hanging loosely on her shoulders. Michiru watched as Haruka pressed herself further into Yuki kissing at her neck while her hand worked between Yuki's legs, the purple haired teacher moaning her name. Neither Haruka nor Yuki noticed Michiru and continued having sex on the desk until Michiru gasped and dropped her books her mind finally registering what was what was going on. "Michiru!" Haruka said turning to see her fiancée standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Michiru shook her head then ran from the room. She ran down the hall crying and didn't notice Seiya until she ran into him.

He kept her from falling and when she looked up to see who she ran into she grabbed onto him crying into his shoulder. "Michiru-san what is wrong?" Seiya asked. He and the other Starlights had just arrived on Earth a few days ago their princess had let them take a vacation.

"Seiya-kun do you have a car here?" Michiru asked Clutching onto him tighter even if there were a few people staring at them.

"Yea why?" Seiya said still holding her close to him. He knew something was wrong with the aqua haired girl but had to admit he liked holding her like this. "What happened? Michiru-san tell me what is wrong."

"Seiya-kun please just take me home." Michiru said. Seiya agreed and they left neither noticing Haruka run down the hall her shirt buttoned up but not lined up.

"Michiru!" Haruka yelled but Michiru didn't answer. Haruka stopped as she realized who Michiru was with then broke back into a run after them. She watched Michiru get in Seiya's car and drive off. "Fucking Seiya," Haruka swore. She ran straight to her car reaching in her pocket for her keys realizing that her keys were in her coat which was still on the floor in Yuki's classroom.

(A short while later, Outer Manor)

Michiru sat on the sofa crying. No one had been home when she and Seiya had arrived. He handed her another tissue and sat next to her. "Michiru-san I know this isn't what you want to be hearing right now but Haruka never deserved you. How could anyone have girlfriend as smart, kind and pretty as you then go and flirt with other girls not even mention cheat on you."

"Seiya-kun, I just don't understand Haruka just asked me to marry her then cheats on me. I really thought she loved me." Michiru said blowing her nose into the tissue and leaning on his shoulder.

"Michiru-san you are the type of woman that can be with anyone why waste your time with that miscreant?" Seiya said putting his around Michiru's shoulder. "Michiru if you were my girlfriend I would never…"

"Get out of my house!" Haruka shouted from the doorway to the room. Her clothes were still messed you only now she had her coat on with the tie in the pocket.

"Michiru-san doesn't want to see you." Seiya said standing between Haruka and Michiru.

"Did you not hear me? Get the fuck out of my house!" Haruka said walking across the room getting Seiya's face. Haruka pushed Seiya and he shoved her right back.

"Just leave Haruka." Seiya said after he shoved her making sure he stood protectively between the quarrelling couple.

"Seiya-kun don't." Michiru said standing up and putting her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "I can handle this thank you for everything."

"Michiru-san are you sure? I can stay." Seiya said as Michiru moved to his side.

Haruka grabbed Seiya by the collar and dragged him to the door opening it. "She said get out." Haruka said then shoved him out the door slamming it behind him. She walked back over Michiru, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Don't Haruka don't you dare play that you are jealous. Not after I walk in on you fucking your ex-girlfriend on her desk. How long has this been going ok? How many girls have you fucked while pretending to be my girlfriends and fiancée?" Michiru said walking away from Haruka.

"I've never cheated on you." Haruka said following after Michiru.

Michiru turned around and pushed Haruka. "Bullshit, Haruka bullshit." Michiru said.

"Michi I swear that was the only time. I don't know how it happened. I swear it will never happen again." Haruka said moving closer to the smaller girl wrapping her arms around her.

"Haruka don't." Michiru said trying to pull away.

"Michi I love you and only you. I meant that, Yuki doesn't mean anything to me." Haruka said kissing Michiru who pushed her away. Haruka growled then shoved Michiru against the wall the light switches digging into her back. Haruka's hands were on her shoulders at first then moved to grasp Michiru's throat as she kissed her forcibly. A strange sensation came over Haruka she didn't know why she was doing this. She still had no idea why she had sex with Yuki; or why she was standing here forcing herself on Michiru it was like she was possessed.

"Haruka stop it you are hurting me!" Michiru shouted trying to push herself free but Haruka's nails dug deeper into her neck and she began biting her neck. Michiru wasn't positive but she thought her neck was bleeding.

Seiya came running back in he had been standing on the porch not wanting to leave Michiru alone with Haruka. He just had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He grabbed Haruka pulling her off of Michiru throwing her into the coffee table breaking it. Haruka was quickly on her feet again staring daggers at Seiya. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Stopping you from hurting her more than you already have." Seiya said once again standing protectively between her and Michiru. "I mean it you don't deserve Michiru."

Haruka didn't say anything just swung a punch at him hitting him square in the jaw. She then jumped at him pushing him back against the wall proceeding to hit him over and over again. Seiya held his hands up blocking as best as he could then after he had enough he started hitting back. He landed a good blow that forced Haruka back several steps. The blonde charged at him knocking him through a sliding glass door, sending glass every which way. She was off balanced and fell through with him. They rolled around on the ground for a while before Seiya flipped Haruka into the pool. "Enough!" Michiru shouted from the broken door causing them both to look over at her. "Both of you get out of my house!"

"But Michi…" Haruka started to say.

"No! Out! Haruka I don't know who the hell you are. All I know is you aren't the woman I fell in love with. I'm not marrying you!" Michiru said pointing to the driveway. "Get out!"

Seiya brushed himself off and left while Haruka climbed out of the pool standing in front of Michiru. After about a minute of not saying anything Michiru turned and left Haruka standing on the patio soaking wet, bloody and shocked.

(Later that night, A bar downtown)

Haruka sat at the bar a whiskey glass in front of her. The bar tender filled the glass and Haruka sat there drinking it then tapped the glass to have it filled again. He did then started to walk away to help some other people at the other end of the bar but Haruka grabbed his hand. "Leave the bottle." Haruka said her voice slurred a little. The bar tender shrugged then walked off leaving the bottle. The young blonde man had already drunk half of it. He figured he was drinking to forget something probably a girl. From the look of him he had a bad night. When he came in his clothes were slightly wet, he had several cuts on his face and arms and looked like he had been in a fight. He hadn't said much the whole night but with the more liquor he drank the more often he would say the name Michiru and shake his head.

Near a half hour later Haruka had finished the bottle and called the bar tender back for another. "Sorry sir I'm cutting you off. You've had enough. Go home sleep it off." Haruka just grunted slapped a credit card on the bar and stood putting her coat back on. "Hold up I'll call you a cab." He said bit Haruka just signed the receipt and left. She staggered to her yellow jeep fumbling with the keys until she was finally able to find the right one and open the door. She sat down buckled her seat belt and started the car before driving off.

(Later that night, Freeway)

Yuki drove down the freeway she had just left the school having stayed after to grade papers. She wondered what had happened with Haruka and Michiru. She didn't regret having sex with Haruka remembering how great the blonde was. Perhaps Haruka and Michiru would break up and she could get back together with Haruka. There was no one else on the road but ahead of her she could see skid marks across the road and a yellow jeep upside down in the ditch next to the road. She quickly pulled over next to the jeep got out of her cars grabbing the first aid kit from the trunk. When she got to the jeep she saw a blonde man hanging upside down in the driver's seat. "Kuso! Haruka!" She said supporting the blonde and unbuckling the seat belt. Haruka fell on the ground but Yuki eased her fall, still it woke Haruka up. "Lay still Haruka." Yuki said.

"Michiru?" Haruka mumbled reaching up to Yuki.

Yuki shook her head. "No its Yuki now lay still." She pressed a bandage to Haruka's forehead trying to stop the bleeding. She could smell the alcohol on Haruka and knew she had been drinking. Yuki got her cell phone meaning to call the hospital but Haruka coming to her senses stopped her.

"Don't." Haruka said knowing if she went to the hospital she would be arrested for drinking and driving.

"Fine then let me take you home and patch you up." Yuki said. Haruka nodded then Yuki helped Haruka to her car.

(Next day, Juban High)

Michiru walked to her locker getter some books out as Usagi and Minako walked up. "Michiru-san where is Haruka-san?" Usagi asked.

"Honestly I don't know and I don't care." Michiru said slamming her locker.

"Ano?" Usagi asked. She had been late to school and hadn't heard the rumors that Haruka and Michiru had broken up. Minako elbowed Usagi and whispered in her ear. "Gomen Michiru-san."

"Michiru-san are you alright?" Makoto asked as she and Rei walked up. Makoto noticed that Michiru wasn't wearing her ring and suspected that some of the rumors were true. She wondered if this had anything to do with Kobayashi-sensei. The few people that saw it happen said Michiru came running out of Kobayashi-sensei's classroom crying. Haruka soon followed half dressed shouting at Michiru as she and Seiya left the school, Haruka soon following after them.

"I'm fine. Look I don't want to talk about it alright? The last thing I want to think about is that deceitful blonde." Michiru said. The others nodded and they all left for class when the bell rang. Michiru made it through the rest of the day ignoring the stares and people asking if the rumors was true. There even was a group of Haruka's fan girls that followed her around glaring at her and making comments about how Haruka was too good for Michiru anyway. One of them even had the nerve to go up to Michiru and ask what she had done to Haruka. Michiru didn't dignify her with an answer and just walked away. She hadn't seen Haruka all day and from the looks of it no one else did either.

(One week later, Yuki's apartment)

Yuki woke up looking over at the blonde that slept next to her. Most of Haruka's wounds had healed all that really remained was the gash on her forehead but now it seemed like a small cut. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around the blonde snuggling into Haruka's back, placing several kisses on it. Haruka just shrugged her off complaining about her head hurting. "That's because you've drank all the liquor in apartment. Really Haruka just get over her. It's over. It is not like you are alone." Yuki said but Haruka just grunted again. Yuki shook her head and got out of bed taking one of the sheets with her and it was all she was wearing. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds causing Haruka to hiss when the bright light filled the room. She looked back over to the blonde who now had her pillow over her head as she pressed her face into the other pillow. Once again Yuki shook her head and walked to the bathroom turning the shower on. "How about a nice warm shower? Haru-chan it will make you feel better." Yuki said still no answer. When she finished the shower she went back into the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed putting her shoes on. When she had them on she stood and walked around to the other side of the bed looking down at the blonde naked woman that slept in her bed. Haruka had taken the pillow off her head but still lay face down in the pillow. Yuki brushed her hand down Haruka's exposed back then said, "Haruka you have to get out of bed sometime. Get up, come to school with me."

Haruka grunted into the pillow then waved Yuki off. Yuki stood then started to walk out hearing Haruka call out to her, "You are out of sake. Pick some up while you are out." Haruka said. "And close the blinds." Yuki just shook her head yet again, closed the blinds and left. Haruka rolled over the sheet falling off her showing her bare chest. The scars where the Siren had bit her were dripping blood like she had been bitten again.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: I just want to say I know I had Haruka driving drunk but I do not in any way condone driving while drunk. I'm a cop for crying out loud. I only did it to help the plot so remember kids don't drink and drive._


	12. Chapter 12: Heartache Party of two

Chapter 12: Heartache Party of two

_Author Notes: _

_Sorry this chapter took so long I had a little bit of writer's block but hopefully it is over now. As with most Fanfics Italics means thought. So many reviews for this last chapter that was very nice I'm glad you are enjoying the story._

_Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter: You know those are questions I can't answer. Well one of them is in this next chapter._

_TemptingDrug: Ce chapitre est pour vous, juste le jouant est pour chacun_

_KrazyJJ: Sailor Moon is truly one of the classic anime. I knocked it at first because all I had seen was the dub but a friend gave me the Jap version and I fell in love with it. You are a Cad-idiot ahem Cadet I wanted to go to the Academy but my grades were lacking. I tended to be a ditcher in high school showing up only on exam day._

(Three weeks later, Juban High)

Haruka stepped out of the passenger seat of Yuki's car the purple haired teacher refused to let Haruka drive until she sobered up. She claimed she hadn't been drinking today but when they had kissed earlier Yuki could taste the liquor. "Are you going to behave today?" Yuki asked.

"What are you my mother now?" Haruka said.

"No, just someone that cares about you," Yuki said taking Haruka's arm. She stroked her hand down Haruka's neck and over her chest. Haruka clutched at her chest it hurting where Yuki touched her. "Haruka are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Haruka said pulling away from Yuki straightening up. "Look leave me alone. We can't be seen together here."

"Haruka." Yuki said then followed after the blonde as they walked to the school building. They parted ways at the entrance of the school Yuki heading to the office and Haruka to her locker. This was the first day since the breakup with Michiru that Haruka had come to school. Yuki had gotten her several new uniforms but that didn't help Haruka's appearance. Her shirt wasn't tucked in nor her tie completely tied. Her hair was messed up and her jacket just thrown on top. At her locker she was met by Usagi and Minako who also had lockers near her.

"Haruka-san!" Usagi shouted running to the blonde hugging her and knocking her off balance. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you."

"No one has seen you since it happened." Minako said.

Haruka winced knowing full well what it was, it being when she ruined her life with one act that could never be forgiven. "I've been around," was all Haruka said grabbing her chest again the pain ripping through her. It kept getting worse she was thinking that she might have to go see a doctor about it.

"Haruka-san you look horrible. What happen to you?" Minako asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Haruka said looking up as a head of blue hair walked by she sighed noticing it was just Ami until she noticed that Michiru walked with her. "Michiru…" Haruka mumbled then ran after her leaving her locker open. "Michiru wait!" Haruka called.

Michiru stopped and turned hearing a voice she hadn't heard in a while. Her heart jumped at the sound but her mind reminded her what happened and a frown came to her face. "What do you want Haruka?" Michiru said starting to walk again this time Haruka next to her.

"I miss you." Haruka said the pain in her chest was still there but was starting to feel better now that she was near Michiru.

"I'm just going to go I'll see you in calculus." Ami said excusing herself.

"You should have thought about that before you cheated." Michiru said. "Haruka what happened to you? You look like crap."

"Michiru, I can't eat, I can't sleep being away from you hurts." Haruka said noticing Seiya walk up to them. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Haruka," Michiru said glancing between the two of them.

"Michiru is she bothering you?" Seiya asked taking Michiru's books from her.

Haruka grabbed Seiya by the collar and slammed him against the wall angry that he would dare use Michiru's name without an honorific. Seiya dropped the books and tried to push Haruka away but she had him pinned. "Haruka let go of him!" Michiru said grabbing Haruka and pulling her away as she did she noticed that Haruka still wore the ring she had brought her for their engagement. "Stop it Haruka."

Haruka let up but didn't move away Seiya fixed his collar then took a step closer to Michiru putting his arm around Michiru's waist kissing her on the cheek. "Come on babe let's get out of here." Haruka saw the movement and the kiss but was too stunned to move how could she? How could Michiru be with Seiya? Of all the people in the world him.

They both walked off as Usagi and Minako walked over to Haruka, "How long has that been going on?" Haruka said pointing to them still in shock.

Both girls looked where Haruka was pointing even though they knew what she was talking about. "A couple of weeks, Haruka-san is it true, did you?" Usagi asked her face contorted in pain unable to believe that Haruka could have cheated on Michiru then attack her nearly raping her.

Minako looked over to her friend sometimes Usagi's naivety and good nature wasn't a good thing. Their Princess found it hard to believe that one of her friends was capable of doing something like this. Judging by the look on Haruka's face it was true and it was something she wasn't proud of. Minako put her hand on Usagi's arm and shook her head. Haruka didn't answer just turned and walked away leaving the school. She walked downtown trying to find a bar that was open but it was eight in the morning and none were open. She settled at a liquor store buying a bottle of whiskey and dropping beneath a tree in the park opening the bottle and drinking straight from it as she wondered when she would wake up from this nightmare.

(Later that afternoon, Juban Park)

Michiru and Seiya walked through the park both still wearing their school uniforms. As they walked they held hands, "Michiru about what happened this morning are you alright?" Seiya asked. "I'm sorry that happened."

"Seiya I'm fine. I just… I don't know. I haven't seen her since it happened." Michiru said. In truth her heart and mind had been fighting. Her heart had been telling her to run into Haruka's arms, to hug and kiss her but her mind was filled with anger at the blonde. How could Haruka do that to her? How could she whisper that she loved her and wanted to spend her life with her then go and do something like that? Michiru wondered if this was a nightmare and hoped that she would wake up and everything would be as it was that she would be in Haruka's arms. But this was no nightmare Haruka had cheated on her, had attacked her and now she stood here with Seiya not Haruka.

Seiya nodded, he hadn't intended to move this fast with Michiru but they had. He wanted to be there for her and then she started getting more serious. He had to admit he enjoyed being with Michiru ever since he first met her at the concert he was drawn to her. But after finding out about Haruka he had backed away. Now Haruka was out of the picture and he could pursue Michiru. But why did this feel so wrong? "I can't imagine what it must feel like." He said.

"Haruka looked so bad. I worry about her. Where is she staying? Is she alright?" Michiru said remembering how Haruka had been dressed her clothes were new but it looked like she had been dressed in the dark. That and she reeked of alcohol. Michiru wondered about so many things concerning her old lover. In truth Haruka looked like she felt.

"She looked pretty bad but not like she has been living on the streets. Maybe she got a hotel room or is staying with a friend." Seiya said looking over to a tree and seeing the blonde passed out underneath it. He shook his head then turned to Michiru "Come on Michiru the movie will be starting soon." Seiya said leading Michiru away from the park and away from Haruka. That was something Michiru didn't need to see right now. Seiya was amazed at how far the blonde had fallen. They reached the theater and Seiya bought the tickets then told Michiru he would be right back. He walked towards the bathroom stopping outside and pulling out his cell phone, "Hey Yaten, do me a favor."

"Yeah sure aren't you on a date with Michiru-san?" Yaten asked. He still hadn't understood what was going on with Michiru and Haruka. Seiya had come home that night it was clear that he had been in a fight. He told them what Haruka had done and how Haruka had attacked Michiru then gotten into a fight with him. Yaten didn't believe him at first but the next day Michiru had shown up with a scarf around her neck and no one had seen Haruka but there were plenty of rumors.

"Yeah we are at the theater. Look I need you and Taiki to do me a favor. Head over to Juban Park I think I saw Haruka passed out under a tree, I think she's drunk. Go make sure she is alright. I didn't want Michiru to see her like that." Seiya said he hated walking away from Haruka leaving her like that but he really felt it was the best thing to do. Maybe Yaten and Taiki would find her and take her to where ever she had been staying so she could sleep it off.

"Sure thing Seiya," Yaten said no one had seen Haruka and except for briefly this morning and the blonde hadn't looked very good.

"Thanks Yaten." Seiya said hanging up the phone. He walked back over to Michiru who had bought some popcorn and a drink then they went and sat down in the theater. Seiya had to admit he was bored Michiru picked the movie and it was a chick flick. He startled a little as she rested her head on his shoulder but recovered quickly putting his arm around her. He wondered if Michiru was just using him as a rebound or to get back at Haruka. Part of him knew that one or the other was true but he honestly didn't care. He jumped again felling his phone ring then pulled away excusing himself then walking into to the lobby to answer it. "Yaten, did you find her?" Seiya asked.

"No she wasn't there but we found an empty whiskey bottle and her wallet." Yaten said flipping through the receipts in it seeing most of them were for liquor.

"Keep an eye out for her I'm worried about her." Seiya said feeling something hit him upside the head knocking him down to his knees. He dropped the phone and saw Haruka standing over him. She landed a few more kicks on him then dropped down to her knees punching him. Caught off guard and already winded Seiya just curled into a ball taking the beating. It only lasted a short while but he stayed where he was for a few minutes then looked up seeing Haruka being restrained by several security guards. Michiru came out of theater wondering where Seiya had gone and saw Haruka being held back, then Seiya being helped up. She put two and two together then walked over to Seiya.

"Michiru!" Haruka shouted trying to pull free but the three security guards holding her back were stronger.

Michiru quickly made sure Seiya was alright, he was beat pretty bad but nothing permanent. She then walked over to Haruka who was still being held back. "Look Haruka it's over. You aren't a part of my life anymore. Just leave us alone." Michiru said then walked back over to Seiya. "Come on let's go home and get you cleaned up." Michiru said taking his arm and walking to the door.

"Michiru," Haruka said to the leaving girl but she kept walking whether she heard her or not she didn't know.

(Thirty minutes later, Outer Manor)

"Come on in and let me clean that up." Michiru said leading Seiya up the stairs.

She sat him down on the couch and went to get the first aid kit. The coffee table he and Haruka had broken had been replaced. He glanced over to the sliding glass door. It hadn't been replaced yet but was boarded over. "Michiru I'm sorry about earlier." Seiya said when she walked back in.

"Seiya stop apologizing it wasn't your fault." Michiru said. He had been saying sorry the whole drive here. Michiru had drove luckily his car was an automatic. "It's not your fault Haruka is an asshole."

"Still it seems every time I see her we fight." Seiya said. He and Haruka had never really gotten along but in truth he really respected Haruka well until recently.

"She will get over it." Michiru said dabbing some alcohol on a cotton ball.

"But when will sh- Ow!" Seiya said as she pressed it to a cut on his forehead. "Michiru you don't have to do that with my Senshi powers it will be healed by morning. Ow!" Michiru nodded then set the cotton ball down but didn't move away. She blushed when she realized how close they were sitting. Seiya blushed as well then reached up cupping Michiru's chin kissing her gently on the lips. The kiss intensified more and he wrapped his arms around her pressing her back into the sofa. He leaned back and stared into her blue eyes, "Michiru you are beautiful." He said then kissed her again his hands brushing up her sides and under her shirt across her stomach.

"Not here." Michiru whispered her voice uncertain but she kept kissing him. Seiya nodded then swept her up in his arms carrying her upstairs to her room. He pushed the door open then walked to the bed laying her down on it. She kissed him back enjoying the kiss but once again her heart and her mind fought. _Stop it you can't be doing this. You don't love him. You love Haruka. But look what she did to you. She doesn't love you. Yes, she does you saw her this morning the pain in her eyes. She still has your ring on. Still she hurt you and will only hurt you again. He cares for you. He may even love you. But he isn't her. Is that really a bad thing? But this is our bed. No this isn't our bed anymore this is your bed. I can't do this. Yes you can you told her it was over. Is it over or is it not? _Michiru still kissed him but Seiya could tell she wasn't really there and wasn't surprised when she gently pushed him away. "Seiya I can't do this." Michiru said. "We can't do this."

Seiya sighed then rolled off her lying next to her in the bed. He was still close to her but made no further advances. "It's too soon." Seiya said and Michiru nodded. "Good Night Michiru." Seiya kissed her on the forehead then walked out of the room picking his coat up off of the couch on the way.

Hotaru watched from the kitchen as Seiya left. She had seen him and her Michiru-mama kissing on the couch. There was so much the young girl didn't understand. Where had Haruka-papa gone? She hadn't seen her papa in three weeks, Setsuna-mama had picked her up from school and when they got home Michiru-mama was crying and the house was a mess. They still hadn't replaced the door and no one would tell her what happened. She didn't understand why Haruka-papa had left and why Michiru-mama was with Seiya. Haruka-papa never let anyone else kiss Michiru-mama especially Seiya. Hotaru stood up and left her homework on the table unfinished then walked upstairs heading to Michiru's room after hearing noises from it. Inside Michiru lay on the bed clutching Haruka's pillow. She had been sleeping with it for the last few weeks and Haruka's smell was gone. "Michiru-mama?" Hotaru said from the doorway. Michiru looked up seeing the girl and wiped a few tears away. Hotaru walked across the room and climbed into the bed Michiru pulling her into a hug. "Why are you crying?" Hotaru asked. Michiru didn't say anything just shook her head holding Hotaru tighter. "I miss Haruka-papa."

"So do I." Michiru said still holding Hotaru and crying.

(Tokyo Police Station)

"I'm here to post bail on Ten'ou Haruka." Yuki said to the officer behind the desk.

He looked on the computer screen then back up to Yuki, "No bail it's the first offence and the victim isn't pressing charges. He's in the drunk tank I'll have an officer bring him up if you can just sign here."

Yuki nodded then signed the papers before sitting down on a bench. A few minutes later they brought Haruka up. She wasn't drunk anymore but was hung over. "Haruka what have you done?" Yuki asked running over to her.

"Nothing," Haruka said shrugging her off.

"Nothing doesn't get you arrested," Yuki said linking her arm through Haruka's again.

"I said it was nothing now let go of me." Haruka said as they left the station. "I'll pay you back for whatever the bail was."

"You don't owe me anything." Yuki said leaning into Haruka though the blonde didn't welcome the movement and winced feeling pain in her chest again. "Come on let's go home and I'll get you cleaned up." Yuki said kissing Haruka on the cheek.

"No" Haruka said pulling away her hand moving to her chest as if pressing on it would make her heart stop aching. So this is what a broken heart felt like Haruka thought then sighed knowing that her heart was broken and it was no one's fault but her own. This wasn't the end though perhaps her heart would mend but first she had someone else's heart she had to mend. "I'm not going back with you. I'm done with you."

"Where will you go then?" Yuki said throwing her hands up in the air. "She won't take you back. She's moved on she's dating that singer one of the Three Lights. Haruka I love you!"

"I don't love you, I'll win her back. But to do that I can't be around you." Haruka said walking away from Yuki. "It's over Yuki stay away from us."

(Midnight, Outer Manor Setsuna's room)

The room was dark and Setsuna slept in her bed rolling around caught in a nightmare. She suddenly sat up sweat dripping down her face. Everything made sense to her now. She knew that there was no possible way Haruka would ever willingly cheat on Michiru. There was something else going on. Haruka was under the spell of the Siren. But how could that be they had captured the Siren and she was locked away in Calabash Prison. "I have to tell Michiru." Setsuna said aloud thinking about all the pain her friends had been through and for what a spell? A wicked creature trying to get her revenge? Setsuna stood and walked over to her closet grabbing her robe. It was the middle of the night but for this she could wake Michiru up.

"You know you can't." A voice in the room said. Setsuna's skin went pale and she stopped dead in her tracks turning towards the sound, she knew that voice very well.

"Chronos," Setsuna whispered a chill running down her back. She closed the closet and let her robe drop to the floor forgotten. It wasn't often she saw her father the last time had been centuries ago.

"Yes my child it has been a while but that doesn't mean I haven't been watching you, I've been very lenient with you lately letting quite a few things slip. Minor infractions of your powers," Chronos said as he stepped out of the shadows he wore a dark robe. His face was covered by the hood but you could see ruby eyes peering through it. The same ruby eyes that Setsuna saw every time she looked into a mirror. Chronos was probably the only one in the world that could call her a child without the Senshi of Time getting angry.

"They are my friends I have to help them out." Setsuna pleaded though she knew it was hopeless to plead with him.

"Enough!" Chronos' voice boomed but it wasn't heard outside of Setsuna's room. His voice lowered to a more normal level as he said, "You've stood by before you will do it again." Chronos looked down at Setsuna who looked down like a scolded child. "Perhaps you've been on Earth too long."

"I've never neglected my duties!" Setsuna retorted her eyes rising to meet his. She knew what the solitude of the time gate felt like. To be honest she didn't want to go back anytime soon. She enjoyed living on earth, having a family, friends and a lover.

"Then you know your place. You see the future but only you can know. You can not change their fates." Chronos said fading back into the shadows.

Setsuna watched him disappear then sat back on the bed pulling her legs up into her chest resting her head down on her knees. As her head rested on her knees tears fell down her cheeks in a rare moment when the Time Guardian let her emotions be seen though no one was there to witness it. She had stood by once and watched her friends die. Now duty required her to do it again.

To be continued…

_Author Notes: Haruka gets pissed off for Seiya not using honorifics because the lack of them is only used between close relationships and can mean "My Michiru". Sorry for the short chapter as said I had a little bit of block._


	13. Chapter 13: The Heart’s True Sight

Chapter 13: The Heart's True Sight

_Author Notes: Such hatred towards Seiya lol. I tried not to make him the bad guy. Guess there are too many die hard fans out there. Anyway here is the next chapter._

(One Week Later, Outer Manor)

Haruka stood outside the door to her old house the house where Michiru still lived. She raised her hand to knock on the door but stopped holding her hand there but afraid of knocking. She lowered her hand and started to turn around but the door opened. "Haruka?" Michiru said. She had thought she heard something outside and decided to take a look.

"Michiru…" Haruka said unable to remember anything she was going to say.

"What do you want Haruka?" Michiru said putting her hands on her hips. She looked at Haruka she was looking better then she had last week. She worn a pair of khaki pants and a simple white button up shirt, her hair was combed. Michiru almost smiled when she smelt Haruka's cologne but stopped herself.

"I just wanted to talk." Haruka said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Alright talk." Michiru said still standing in the doorway.

"Can I come inside?" Haruka asked and Michiru just stepped out of the way pointing inside. Haruka stepped past her taking her shoes off and walking into the living room. She looked over to the sliding glass door seeing it boarded over and cringed. What had she been thinking that day? She sat down on one of the chairs and looked over to Michiru who stood across from her. Haruka gestured for Michiru to sit down but she shook her head. "I came here to talk about what happened."

"You mean when you cheated on me?" Michiru said.

"Yes." Haruka said looking at the ground. "Michiru I'm…I'm sorry."

"You are sorry? That's heartening Haruka. I'm glad you're sorry." Michiru snapped. "After what you did I would hope you were."

"Michiru there is nothing I can say or do to make up for what I did. If I could I would go back and make sure it never happened. This month without you has been horrible, every morning I wake up expecting you to be laying beside me but when I open my eyes you aren't there and I remember why you aren't there. I remember that it's entirely my fault, that I had a prefect life. I had a family; I had a woman who I loved more then anything in the world and who loved me. With one stupid act of lust I threw all that away. I ruined my life but that isn't what hurts the most what hurts in I ruined yours as well. Michiru I never wanted to hurt you. I'm not going to sit here and make excuses for myself. I have no one to blame but myself. If I were in your shoes I would have acted the same maybe worse." Haruka said pausing for a minute to collect her thoughts.

"Haruka," Michiru said but Haruka held her hand up stopping her.

"Please let me finish. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness so I won't even ask. But I still love you. And I pray that there is some chance that somehow you still care for me. I can't say if it is love or what but I pray that there are still feelings in your heart for me. Michiru I'm asking you for a second chance though I know I don't deserve one. So you can either give me a second chance or you can not give me one. If you feel I shouldn't have one then I swear Michiru I'll get up and walk out that door. I'll never bother you again." Haruka said.

Michiru stood there listening to what Haruka said unsure what to make of it. To be honest she still had feelings for the blonde and truly missed her but her mind wouldn't let her forget what happened. It wouldn't let her forget how much it had hurt. How much Haruka had hurt her. Several minutes went by with neither saying anything then Haruka sighed and stood up. She walked past Michiru and was almost to the door when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Michiru standing behind her with her hand in hers tears running down her face. "Promise me you'll never hurt me like that again." Michiru said.

"I swear it. Michiru I'll never hurt you again." Haruka said pulling the smaller girl into her arms. "Michi" Haruka said leaning down to kiss her but Michiru press her finger to her lips.

"No. You have a second chance but Haruka you have to earn it. You have to earn everything from holding my hand to calling me Michi to kissing me." Michiru said even though she stayed in Haruka's arms.

"I take it that includes sleeping in your bed?" Haruka said with a small smile and Michiru nodded. "I can live with that. It's better then living without you."

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said from the top of the stairs wearing her pajamas. It was past her bed time but she had heard talking from downstairs and could swear she heard her Haruka-papa's voice. She had snuck out of her room and hid at the top of the steps. After she confirmed it was Haruka she ran downstairs and leapt into Haruka's arms holding her tight. "Haruka-papa are coming home?" Hotaru asked.

"For now Hime-chan," Haruka said kissing her on the cheek.

"For now? Are you going to leave again?" Hotaru said. She still didn't understand why Haruka had left. She hoped Haruka was home to stay maybe Michiru wouldn't be crying herself to sleep anymore or hanging out so much with Seiya. It wasn't that Hotaru didn't like the young Starlight she actually kinda did but he wasn't her Haruka-papa and shouldn't be kissing her Michiru-mama.

"I hope not." Michiru said stroking her hand through the child's hair.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Haruka asked and the child looked down nodding her head. "Well then how about I tuck you in and we can continue this in the morning?" Haruka started walking to the stairs glancing back at Michiru who smiled and nodded. She made her way up the stairs walking past Setsuna's room. The door was open and Time Guardian was still up working at something at her desk. She looked up as Haruka walked by and gave a smile but it looked pained.

"Haruka-papa why did you leave?" Hotaru asked as Haruka laid her down and covered her up.

"It's hard to explain Hime-chan, sometimes grown ups have to do things like this. I made a mistake, a really bad one and I had to go away for a little while." Haruka said kissing the girl, "Now go to sleep we will talk more tomorrow."

"I'm glad you are back Haruka-papa." Hotaru said kissing Haruka.

"Good night Hime-chan." Haruka said then stood up walking to the door.

She met Michiru in the hallway. "I laid out a set of pajamas in the guest room for you."

"Thanks." Haruka said as Michiru turned and walked towards her room. "Michiru wait."

Michiru stopped and looked back to Haruka, "Yes?"

"Can I kiss you good night?" Haruka asked stepping closer to Michiru who just nodded. She wrapped her arms around Michiru pulling her into her then place a gentle kiss on her lips.

The kiss was brief and Haruka pulled away but didn't let go of Michiru. They stood in each others arms close enough that they could feel the other's breath. "Haruka…" Michiru said then leaned in and kissed Haruka again.

The kiss grew and before they knew it Haruka had Michiru pressed against the wall kissing her neck as Michiru's hands caressed her. Haruka paused for a minute then pulling back a little. "Michiru are you sure?" She asked.

"Hai, Haruka." Michiru said kissing the blonde on the cheek.

Haruka picked Michiru up and then carried her into the bedroom gently laying her down on the bed. She hovered over her stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. "Gods I've missed you." Haruka whispered.

Michiru took her hand once again noticing the ring on her finger. "My ring," Michiru said.

"I never took it off." Haruka said glancing towards Michiru's hand. "You took mine off."

"No, I couldn't bear to wear it on my hand but…" Michiru said releasing Haruka's hand and pulling out a golden chain from under her shirt on the necklace hung Haruka's ring. "I couldn't take it off." Haruka smiled then let herself fall onto of Michiru kissing her.

(Later that night)

Michiru stood by the window glancing out; she wore her robe and stared at the moon and the beach. Their home wasn't far from the ocean and had a lovely view one of the things that had lead them to buying this home. She stole a look back to the bed Haruka lay face down hugging her pillow a smile on her face and only a sheet covering her. Michiru smiled and looked back out the window. In her reflection she could see the necklace and the ring around her neck. She took the necklace off and held the ring up to the light. The moon rays made the ring sparkle and glimmer. "You love her there is no denying that but is that love worth the risk of getting hurt again?" Michiru whispered still staring at the ring.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Haruka said stepping up behind her wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

Michiru looked over her shoulder noticing Haruka stood there wearing nothing. "It's going to cost more then a penny."

"How about a kiss?" Haruka whispered in her ear.

"Perhaps but just one?" Michiru said feeling as if nothing had happened between the two even though in the back of her mind the fear of getting hurt again lingered.

"A thousand then," Haruka said stroking her hand down Michiru's cheek.

"I was just wondering if our love was strong enough to make it. If years from now when we're old, grey and have lived our lives if we still be in love." Michiru said still twirling the ring in her hands.

"Our love is as strong as we make it." Haruka said taking the ring, "If we believe it is then it will be. Michiru I still want to spend my life with you. I still want to be your wife."

"And I want to be yours." Michiru said. Haruka smiled then slid the ring back on Michiru's finger placing a kiss on the palm. "Come on it is late and we have school tomorrow." Michiru allowed Haruka to lead her back to bed and allowed her to slip her robe off before laying her down and kissing her on the lips. "One, two, three…" Haruka counted with each kiss.

"Haruka what are you doing?" Michiru asked still being kissed by Haruka.

"I owe you a thousand kisses," Haruka said kissing her, "twelve, thirteen, fourteen…"

"You don't have to pay them all back in one night." Michiru said between kisses.

"Ah but I have permission tonight to kiss you who knows when I will again," Haruka said, "twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight…"

"Ruka, you don't have to have permission to kiss me." Michiru said as Haruka stopped. It was the first time in over a month she had heard her love call her by her nickname. "Ruka I love you."

"I love you too Michi." Haruka said then started kissing her again, "Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one…"

(Next Morning, Outer Manor, Kitchen)

Haruka stood next to the fridge a cup of tea in her hand as she looked at the papers pinned up on the fridge most of them were tests Hotaru had taken in school and almost all of them had 100 written on them in a red marker. Haruka smiled even though Hotaru had always gotten high marks, remembering a promise she had made with the young girl. If Hotaru brought home five tests with 100s on them she would buy her a butterfly lamp that she had been wanting for a long time. Here pinned up on the fridge were not five tests with hundreds but eight. "Haruka-papa!" Hotaru said entering the kitchen wearing her school uniform.

"Morning, Hime-chan." Haruka said hugging the girl, "I see someone kept up her part of the deal."

"Yep, Haruka-papa! I even got a couple extra!" Hotaru said.

"What deal is this?" Setsuna said looking up from the newspaper.

"Haruka-papa promised me she would buy me that lamp at the mall I've wanted if I got 100 on five tests! I got it on eight!" Hotaru said excitedly.

"I'll take you this afternoon when school gets out and you can pick the one you want but I still want to see you getting 100s." Haruka said as Michiru walked in.

Michiru walked in and placed a kiss on Haruka's cheek. She smiled Haruka was a good 'father' to Hotaru and she knew the young girl had been missing her. "You got up early. The alarm just went off."

"I didn't want to wake you up. You look so kawaii when you sleep." Haruka said as Michiru took her cup of tea and Haruka went to pour another. She started to pour it but missed then cried out in pain as she dropped the kettle it hitting the ground a few seconds before she did. Haruka curled into the fetal position clutching at her chest as it began hurt only this was far worse then it had before.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted then dropped to her knees pulling Haruka's hand away from her chest but when she saw the blood she tore open the front of Haruka's shirt quickly seeing where she was bleeding then pressed her own hand over it. The blood was coming from the two scars on her chest where the Siren had bit her. "Setsuna call Ami!" Michiru shouted but the Time Guardian was already on the phone.

"Ami says her mom is on shift at the hospital and wants to know if we can get her there." Setsuna said to which Michiru nodded. "We'll meet you there." She said then hung up the phone then looked at Hotaru, "Run up stairs and get the first aid kit. Bring it too your Michiru-mama and come get me in the garage I'm going to start the car up."

(An hour later, Juban Hospital)

"Mizuno-sama is she alright?" Michiru asked standing next to the bed where Haruka slept. There were a couple machines hooked up to her and Doctor Mizuno had just brought Haruka down from surgery. Ami stood next to her mother going over the charts and occasionally looking at her pocket computer.

"I sutured up the wounds, gave her a pint of blood and put her on a morphine drip. Other then that there isn't much I can do for her I'm not sure what is causing the chest pains or bleeding. As my daughter so often likes to say it's a senshi thing. So I'll leave you in her hands. If there are in changes in her condition press the call button on the side of the bed." Doctor Mizuno said. Ami hadn't been able to keep the truth of her being a senshi from her mother. The two had always been close and Ami hated lying to her so after consulting the other senshi she told her mother. At first she didn't believe it until Ami had transformed in front of her. Since then any time the senshi were hurt seriously they were taken to see her.

"Ami?" Setsuna asked looking over to the blue haired genius.

"Hai? Hang on a second I've almost found the file I'm looking for." Ami said then glanced up quickly before looking back down, "Ah there it is. When the Siren first attacked Haruka I pulled up the remaining records that we have from the Silver Millennium data base. The files are fragmented and incomplete but there was some information. Here let me just read what I have. The Siren's bite is not always deadly but can occasionally poison the victim. It usually takes about a week to show signs of the poison. Symptoms include both psychological and physical. Psychological symptoms are often drastic mood swings, sudden urges and bouts of anger. Physical signs are increased sweating, mild chest pains that worsen as the venom works it way into the system. I didn't think much about it because Haruka didn't show any signs. I figured she hadn't been injected with the poison. Gomen Michiru-san."

"Ami-chan it's not your fault. Haruka's symptoms didn't show up until several weeks after she was bitten there is no way you could have known." Michiru said walking over to Ami and hugging her. "Does it say anything about a cure?"

"The only thing I can find is the venom is curable if the victim hasn't been affected by large amounts of poison. The bite from the Siren only lasted a few seconds she couldn't have had very long to inject her so that might explain why it took so long for it to show up." Ami said.

"So what is the cure?" Setsuna asked even though she was sure she already knew.

"I'm not sure exactly what it means all it says is that the venom can be cured by the Tears of the Moon. But I don't have any idea what that is." Ami said.

"Maybe an artifact from the Silver Millennium?" Michiru said.

"I'll have to research it some more. Until we figure out what it is I think it is best that Haruka remains here incase she has another attack." Ami said.

"I think that would be a good idea." Michiru said. "Do you need any help researching it?"

"There is no need I know what the Tears of the Moon are." Setsuna said.

"You know what is it?" Michiru asked her eyes lighting up, "Do you know where to find it?"

"Yes and yes. Tears of the Moon are exactly what they sound like." Setsuna said.

"I'm not really following you Setsuna-san." Ami said.

"The tears of the heir of the Royal Court of the White Moon will cure the poison." Setsuna said.

"You mean we have to make Usagi-chan cry?" Hotaru asked and Setsuna only nodded.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14: Tears of Love

Chapter 14: Tears of Love

Michiru sat in a chair placed next to Haruka's hospital bed the blonde's hand in her own. Since coming here this morning Haruka had one more attack and had to be taken into surgery again. There was a thin tube running between the two of them passing a red liquid from Michiru to Haruka. Doctor Mizuno was worried about all blood Haruka had lost and Ami suggested using the blood of another senshi that perhaps it would give Haruka strength. Michiru being type O had volunteered to give her lover blood since she was the universal donor. For the most part of the day Haruka had been asleep waking up only a few times the last being right before she had another attack.

Doctor Mizuno had left to check on other patients and Ami had gone to enlist Rei's help in retrieving Tears of the Moon knowing that there was no way she could make Usagi cry and that if anyone could do it Rei could. Rei and Usagi's relationship confused the blue haired genius they were the best of friends but fought all the time. Michiru reached over to Haruka with her other hand stroking the blonde's bangs out of her face as she began to stir. "Hey," Michiru said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. How long was I out this time?" Haruka asked reaching up and taking Michiru's hand pressing a quick kiss to it.

"A few hours, Mizuno-sama had to operate on you again." Michiru said as Haruka noticed the IV running between them, "Ami-chan thought Senshi blood would maybe slow the poison."

"Smart girl that is most likely why I am feeling better or it could be because the blood is coming from a pretty girl." Haruka said with a smile.

"Ever the flirt," Michiru teased linking her fingers in Haruka's hand.

"You love it though." Haruka said with a smile.

"Only when you flirt with me," Michiru said leaning across the bed and kissing Haruka. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting." Doctor Mizuno said a little surprised even though she knew the pair of woman were lovers, Ami had even told her they were engaged to be married. Even though they were both woman Doctor Mizuno had to admit they made a cute couple and were totally devoted to each other. Michiru hadn't left Haruka's side since coming here except for the two times Haruka had been in surgery and Michiru paced across the waiting room until they brought her out.

"It's alright Mizuno-sama." Michiru said causing Haruka to frown she had a month's worth of kissing to make up plus she was no where near the thousand kisses she owed Michiru.

"I think we should take the IV out or you will lose too much blood and I will be treating both of you." Doctor Mizuno said. Both girls nodded then Doctor Mizuno took the IV out of Haruka's arm first the out of Michiru's arm placing a small band aid over the puncture then handed Michiru a juice box. "Drink this and try to stay sitting down for a while. And you Haruka-san are to rest, stay in that bed; if you get tired take a nap hopefully Ami will be back with this cure soon." She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that her daughter and her friends were magical beings. There was so much she didn't understand but she trusted her daughter. Both of them agreed to the doctor's orders and she left the room.

"So where were we?" Haruka asked.

"Nope you heard the doctor's orders I'm to stay sitting down until I get my strength back." Michiru said finishing the juice box and placing it on the table.

"You could always lay with me then we could continue." Haruka said patting the bed.

"But you are to rest too." Michiru teased but she was already standing as she stood she felt a little light headed and had to brace herself on the bed.

"Are you alright? Here lie down with me, you'll feel better." Haruka said easing Michiru into the bed with her.

"Just an excuse to get me into your bed," Michiru said snuggling into Haruka's good shoulder.

"I happen to like it when you are in my bed and I think you do too." Haruka said raising Michiru's chin and kissing her.

"We're supposed to be resting." Michiru said as she returned the kiss.

"It's just kissing." Haruka said pulling the smaller girl down into the bed.

"Since when has just kissing been enough for you?" Michiru said but was silenced by another kiss.

"Three hundred and forty-two," Haruka said as she kissed her again. "Six hundred and fifty-eight to go."

"Oh no, you are supposed to be resting so you'll have to settle for just cuddling. There will be plenty of time for paying me back when you get better." Michiru said praying that she was right she knew what it felt like not to have Haruka around and it was miserable. Inside she knew she couldn't live without the blonde tomboy.

(Hikawa Shrine)

The inners sat around the table studying for a Japanese test they had coming up. The room was mostly quite everyone but Usagi being told about needing Tears of the Moon to help Haruka. "Uh I'm hungry Mako-chan can we have some of that chocolate cake you brought over?"

"Usagi we all agreed not until we finish our homework." Makoto said looking up from her own homework.

Minako looked over Usagi's shoulder reading her paper, "And you've barely even answered four questions."

"Make that three this kanji is all wrong I can't even make sense of what it's supposed to say. Usagi do you even pay attention in class? Seriously this isn't that hard." Rei said as she looked over Usagi's other shoulder. "I think you've spending too much time with Seiya-kun!"

"Seiya? He's been with Michiru-san since her and Haruka-san..." Usagi said trailing off then changing the subject not wanting to think about it. Haruka and Michiru were meant to be together it wasn't right for them to be apart and she was mad at Seiya for stepping in like that. "But Mako-chan that cake looks so yummy and I can't think on an empty stomach!"

"Usagi-baka you can't think on an empty stomach or a full one! If you eat that cake you will say you are tried and fall asleep then never finish your homework and fail that test!" Rei said raising her voice a bit.

"Rei-chan you don't have to be so mean!" Usagi said reaching for the cake anyway.

"Ah! I can't stand it!" Rei said slapping Usagi's hand. "How in the world is someone like you supposed to become Queen of the moon? You are such a baby! Get bad marks, are so undecided about everything and ah! I can't even list everything! You don't deserve to be the Princess of the Moon!"

"Rei..." Usagi said standing and running from the room tears already in her eyes.

"Usagi... I didn't mean it... You'll be a great Queen..." Rei said a few tears of her own falling but Usagi was already gone. She hadn't wanted to do this but knew it was the only way to save Haruka.

"Rei-chan, you can tell her later." Makoto said patting Rei's arm.

"She'll understand." Minako said giving Rei a hug she knew how much it must have hurt Rei to say those things. As much as the Fire Senshi fought with their Princess she loved her very much.

(Outside the Shrine)

Usagi ran down the steps tears clouding her eyes causing her to run into Mamoru who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Usako," He said holding her wondering what Rei had said to his girlfriend. He knew none of the senshi liked this plan but it had to be done or they would loose one of their own maybe two. Who knew how Michiru would react to Haruka's death she had already followed Haruka into death once.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried falling into his shoulder.

"Shh Usako." Mamoru said handing her a handkerchief. "What's wrong?"

"Rei-chan she said..." Usagi said pausing to wipe her eyes and drenching the handkerchief.

"Shhh Usako she probably didn't mean it you know how hot tempered she can get. Come on let's go get some ice cream then you can come back to my place." Mamoru said taking the handkerchief and dropping it on the low wall behind them. Ami would be by to pick it up; he actually could see her and Makoto hiding in the bushes.

(Juban Hospital)

Ami walked into the room Haruka was staying in, it was late in the evening so she wasn't surprised to see the blonde asleep in the bed though she was surprised to see Michiru laying in Haruka's arms both asleep. "They've been like that most of the afternoon." Doctor Mizuno said stepping behind her daughter. "I let them sleep, Haruka-san needs her rest and after giving all that blood Michiru-san could use the rest as well. Besides she seems to sleep easier with Michiru-san there. And they look so kawaii together. Did you get these Tears of the Moon?"

"We did." Ami said holding up a small jar. She walked into the room and gently shook Michiru waking her up. "Michiru-san we have it."

Michiru slid out of the bed being careful not to wake Haruka up placing a quick kiss on her cheek the blonde letting out a small whimper at the loss of warmth Michiru had given her Michiru gently covered her up then followed Ami over to the counter. "Rei-chan wasn't too harsh was she?" Michiru asked.

"I think it hurt Rei-chan more then it did Usagi-chan." Ami said turning to her computer setting the vial on the table as she picked up another vial with some of Haruka's blood in it. "Before I inject her with the Tears of the Moon I want to test it on her blood to be sure it will work." Michiru stepped up beside her watching as Ami dropped a few drops of blood on the computer's pad then opened the vial of Tears pouring a couple of drops onto the blood. "Watch here on the screen this is one of Haruka's cells this odd part here is the poison this here are the Tears of the Moon. I don't understand they should be counteracting the poison. These are Usagi-chan's tears I saw her cry them."

"How did you make her cry?" Haruka asked for the bed waking up and over hearing Ami.

"Haruka," Michiru said a few tears in her eyes as she moved to the bed falling into Haruka's arms feeling a bit of despair that the cure had failed.

"Rei-chan and she got into a fight that ended with Usagi-chan crying." Ami said turning from the computer.

"That's why the Tears of the Moon didn't work. The Siren aims to destroy love so in turn love is the key to destroying the poison. The Tears of the Moon must be shed in love not hurt." Haruka said wrapping her arms around Michiru.

"It makes sense but is too late to get them today." Ami said cleaning off her computer.

"And then we still have to decide how to collect them." Michiru said crawling back into the bed wanting to be close to her lover.

"We'll need Mamoru's help he is her true love." Haruka said stroking Michiru's hair. The senshi of the seas merely buried her head into Haruka's shoulder crying. "Shh love."

"Haruka I don't want to lose you." Michiru said but it was no more then a whisper.

"I'm not going anywhere koi." Haruka said kissing Michiru on the forehead.

"Alright since there is nothing we can do tonight Haruka-san I want you to stay here again. Michiru-san you are more then welcome to join her. Come on Ami." Doctor Mizuno said putting her arm around Ami's shoulder and leading her from the room.

(Juban Hospital Next Morning)

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted as Haruka shook and cried out with pain. They had been sleeping when Haruka had an attack. She pressed her hands onto Haruka's chest noticing blood covered the sheets as well as her clothes. With the other attacks Haruka hadn't bled this much this one was different more intense. She looked up as several nurses ran into the room after hearing her shout. One of them pulled Michiru away as the nurses surrounded Haruka.

"Somebody page Mizuno-sama I saw just her come in along with Ami-chan." One of the nurses said.

"I'm right here." Doctor Mizuno said running into the room Ami right behind her. "Chika get me a pint of B type, Umi prep surgery room two."

"Mizuno-sama!" Michiru said as one of the nurses tried to hold her back but lost their gripe on her and Michiru ran forward to Haruka's side.

"Michiru-san I'm going to do everything I can to save her." Doctor Mizuno said as a loud beep echoed in the room. Doctor Mizuno looked over to the heart monitor seeing it with a straight line across it and the cause of the beeping.

"Mizuno-sama she's not breathing." The nurse named Chika said.

"No, pulse either." Umi said looking at the machine while her hand was on Haruka's wrist trying to find a pulse.

"Get a crash kit!" Doctor Mizuno ordered as two of the nurses ran from the room.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted her knees growing weak as she fell onto Haruka's chest.

"Get her out of here!" Doctor Mizuno shouted.

Ami reached for Michiru pulling her back into the hallway, "Calm down Michiru she's going to be alright. My mom is the best doctor here."

Several more nurses ran by pushing a cart with a defibrillator. Michiru followed after them but Ami held her back allowing her into the room but away from the bed. "Clear!" Doctor Mizuno said pressing the pads to Haruka's chest. The shock pushed Haruka up off the bed then she fell back into it. Doctor Mizuno did it several more times pausing to breath air into Haruka's mouth between each shock.

"We've got a pulse it is weak but it is there!" Umi said.

"Chika get that surgery room prepped." Doctor Mizuno said as they moved Haruka onto a stretcher and moved her out into the hall.

"Michiru-san calm down everything is going to be alright." Ami said still holding onto Michiru who nodded then fell into Ami's arms neither noticing nor caring that they were both covered in blood.

(Two hours later)

"I had to use staples to close the wound. But she is stable now. I really think we should give her a transfusion from one of the senshi." Doctor Mizuno said. They were back in Haruka's room the blonde sleeping on the bed.

Michiru rolled up the sleeve to the scrubs Ami had given Michiru to wear as her clothes were covered in blood. Ami had also let Michiru take a shower in the staff bathroom to clean up. "Alright," Michiru said sitting down next to Haruka.

"No, you already gave too much yesterday." Doctor Mizuno said turning to Ami, "Are any of the other senshi type B?"

"Mina-chan is." Ami said looking down at her computer reading which of the senshi had what blood type.

"Give her a call. Michiru-san you need to get those Tears I don't think Haruka will survive another attack." Doctor Mizuno said. Michiru nodded then stood kissed Haruka on the forehead before leaving the room.

(Jewelry Store Downtown Juban)

"Michiru-san I don't understand why we can't just tell Usako about Haruka-san. She loves Haruka-san like she does all her senshi." Mamoru said as they pretended to look at the jewelry.

"She does but not the same as she loves you. What Usagi feels for you is true love. It is tears from that love we need to help Haruka." Michiru said. She had stopped by the manor changing quickly and calling the others as a plan formed in her head. She looked up seeing Usagi and Makoto walk by the window. She moved closer to Mamoru leaning into him and pointing to a ring in the case. "She's here."

Outside the store Makoto paused looking at the necklaces in the window and at Michiru and Mamoru inside, "Usagi-chan look at this isn't it pretty?" She said pointing to a necklace.

"It is very pretty…. Mamo-chan?" Usagi said looking through the window seeing Mamoru standing rather close to Michiru. "Michiru-san?" She didn't wait for Makoto to say anything just walked into the store. "Mamo-chan?" She said a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"Usako!" Mamoru said acting surprised and taking a step away from Michiru as if he had just realized their closeness. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Mamo-chan…." Usagi repeated as thoughts worked through her head. Why was Mamoru here and with Michiru? They had been standing very close it looked like she was leaning into him and he was letting her. Were they here on a date? Was Mamoru cheating on her with Michiru? "What are you doing here?"

"Usagi, Mamoru-san asked me here to help him pick out a ring for you." Michiru said taking a ring from the attendant and handing it to Usagi as she discreetly placed her credit card on the counter knowing that with Mamoru being in college still he couldn't afford the ring.

Usagi looked down at the ring then started crying. She leaned into Mamoru crying into his chest. "Mamo-chan." He held her tight and slid the ring on her finger kissing her cheek. Then handing her his handkerchief again she took it and wiped her eyes. Michiru after signing the receipt took the handkerchief from Usagi and ran out the door. "What is that about?" Usagi asked watching the senshi of the seas run past them.

"Usako, Haruka-san's sick. When the Siren bit Haruka-san she was poisoned. The only thing that can help Haruka-san are Tears of the Moon." Mamoru said.

"Tears of the Moon? What are those?" Usagi asked not understanding what he was saying.

"Usako they are your tears you are the princess of the moon so it's your tears that can save Haruka-san," Mamoru said, "That's why Rei-chan was yelling at you yesterday. Why we set this up to make you cry."

"Mamo-chan can we go see them?" Usagi said more tears in her eyes as she thought of Haruka being sick and could possibility die.

(Juban hospital)

Michiru came running into the room holding another vial full of tears. "Have them." She said running next to Ami who was monitoring Haruka's vitals as she slept. Next to her Minako sat with an IV in her arm and Rei next to her handing her a juice box to drink. A few seconds after Michiru came in Mamoru, Usagi, Makoto, Setsuna and Hotaru came in. The latter two meeting the Prince and Princess in the hall they had been coming up to check on Haruka and Michiru had briefly talked to Setsuna while she was changing.

Ami took the vial from Michiru and walked over to her computer placing a drop of blood and a drop of the Tears on it just as she had before. All the senshi crowded around her watching except Minako who was still hooked to the IV. "It's working!" Ami said looking down at her computer.

"Then all we have to do is inject her with it?" Michiru asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ami said filling a syringe with the tears. "Mom can you remove the IV from Mina-chan and Haruka-san?" Doctor Mizuno nodded then took it out giving Minako instructions to drink a couple more juice boxes and to stay sitting down. "Mamoru-san, Mako-chan I don't know how she'll respond to this can you hold her down?"

Mamoru moved to one side of Haruka firmly pressing on her shoulders as Makoto stepped up on the other side pressing her hands to Haruka's other shoulder. Next to her Michiru stood placing her hand Haruka's forehead brushing her bangs out of the way and kissing her forehead. She looked up to Mamoru and Makoto who both nodded. "Ready when you are Ami-chan." Michiru said.

Ami nodded and pressed the syringe into the IV, they watched the liquid move down the IV and into Haruka. She jerked feeling it enter and she screamed in pain. Mamoru and Makoto held her down while Michiru was whispering in Haruka's ear "Don't leave me Haruka please don't you're strong, Stronger than me. Don't leave me here alone and go off into your own world." All other them that were holding Haruka down were forced back by an unseen shockwave. Michiru pushed herself off the ground and was right back at Haruka's side. "Michi…" Haruka whispered looking up.

"I'm here Ruka." Michiru said kissing Haruka on the forehead.

As Michiru and Haruka were off in their own world ignoring everything but each other Ami walked over and moved Haruka's shirt back. The wound had closed up but was still there. Once everything calmed down she would have to talk to her mother and find out if they wanted to leave the staples in or to removed them but she had a feeling Haruka wouldn't be having anymore attacks.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15: Melodies

Chapter 15: Melodies

Author Notes: Sorry it took so long to update I have been preparing for a test I that I took on the 15th. I won't know if I passed until August but if I passed I will get promoted if not I have to wait for next year and have to test again, so most of my time has been spent studying but since I am done I have more time to write now.

Silent King: I gave your suggestion a try in this chapter so let me know if it turned out well.

(Two weeks later, Outer Manor)

The sun shined through the open window hitting Michiru in the eyes and waking the aqua haired girl up. She snuggled in closer to the blonde she used for a pillow enjoying the warmth of her lover. The weather had started getting cooler soon they would have to get the extra blankets out. For now though she used Haruka as her own personal heater. She brushed her hand across Haruka's bare chest tracing her finger across the scars left behind from the siren's bite. Michiru thought it was strange since getting the Tears of the Moon the wound had closed and healed though usually their senshi powers kept them from getting scars. Even when she had been shot repeatedly in the Marine Cathedral it hadn't left a single scar. She pushed those thoughts away and pressed a kiss over the scars, right over Haruka's heart. She was truly happy the blonde was home things felt right again. She had completely forgiven Haruka after all she had been under control of the Siren's poison. Then she had told Haruka about her dates with Seiya and how they had kissed. Haruka hadn't asked if she slept with him but Michiru remember the promise they made the night they were engaged and told Haruka that she hadn't but the almost had.

The clock on the nightstand read 5:30am still and hour before they had to get up for school. Haruka hadn't been to school in well over a month and Michiru hadn't been in the last two weeks. Both had used their jobs as an excuse; Haruka saying that she had been working with a new test car and that Michiru needed time off to compose. Their teachers had collected up their assignments so they wouldn't fall behind. Being famous did have its benefits. Today would be their first day back; both had wanted a little time off to be with each other. Michiru smile then pressed her nude form against Haruka. They had made love the night before and the night before that; actually they had made love every night since Haruka was released from the hospital. Making up for lost time as Haruka put it. Michiru couldn't say she complain she enjoyed it just as much as her lover.

An hour went by but Michiru couldn't sleep so she watched her lover sleep. She loved doing this Haruka was so beautiful she couldn't pull her eyes away. The alarm beep and Haruka leaned over turning it off she looked down at Michiru thinking to wake her up but was surprised with a kiss. "Ohayo to you too," Haruka said after returning the kiss. "Alright how long today?"

"Don't worry about it." Michiru said stroking Haruka's cheek.

"You now if you had woke me up we could have done more pleasant things." Haruka said rolling over so she lay on top of Michiru kissing her neck.

"After last night I don't think I would have the strength to do it again and go to school." Michiru said wrestling with Haruka and finding herself back on top of the blonde.

"We could skip it today." Haruka said holding onto Michiru's hips as she was kissed.

"I think you've missed enough school. You are graduating with me whether you want to or not." Michiru said kissing Haruka then getting out of bed walking to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" The blonde asked from the bed a little upset that Michiru had just left her there.

"To take a shower, want to join me? I could use some help washing my hair." Michiru said seductively leaning out the bathroom door filling her hair out. Haruka was up out of the bed and to the bathroom door an instant.

(That afternoon, Juban High)

Seiya stood by the bleachers talking to Usagi and Minako. It was right after football practice the girls had been watching the practice. He looked up as Haruka walked over to him and gulped. He hadn't seen Haruka since the last fight they had gotten into. The Starlights had been told about the Siren's poison and he knew Haruka wasn't being affected by it but was still worried that she might be angry with him "Haruka-san you are back." Usagi said.

"Seiya, could I have a word with you?" Haruka said harshly.

"Look Haruka-san about what happened between Michiru-san and me it was just...look I'm sorry." Seiya said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Seiya. You've been trying to move in on her since the first time you met her." Haruka said.

"Haruka-san calm down this isn't something to get worked up about." Minako said knowing Haruka had never really like Seiya to begin with.

"Yeah, Seiya-kun was just trying to help out while you..." Usagi said.

"Kitten stay out of this!" Haruka said taking a step closer to Seiya.

"Honestly Haruka-san I was just trying to be a good friend." Seiya said taking a step back but running into the bleachers.

"Be a good friend? By what trying to get in her pants?" Haruka nearly shouted.

"It wasn't like that it was-" Seiya said getting cut off by Haruka.

"Are you calling Michiru a liar?" Haruka said moving closer to the young Starlight.

"No!" Seiya said holding his hands up defensively. "I swear we started getting serious but she said she couldn't do it and I left. I swear when she told me no I back away. I would never force anything on Michiru-san or any girl. Please Haruka-san I was a gentlemen I swear it!"

"Well there is only one thing I have to say to you." Haruka said holding her hand out like she was going to hit him, "I'm sorry for how I treated you. I wasn't quite myself. I know it was the poison but that is no excuse. You were just trying to help her. Can you forgive me?" She said lowering her hand to shake his.

"Y-yeah Haruka-san I forgive you." Seiya said shaking her hand.

"Good," Haruka said leaning into him and whispering "If you ever try that again..."

"Ah good I got here before you pounded him into the ground." Michiru said walking up next to Haruka sliding her arm in Haruka's arm the blonde taking it and holding Michiru protectively letting Seiya know what was hers. 

"Pound him? Nani? We have an understanding all is forgiven isn't Seiya-kun?" Haruka said looking from her girlfriend to the Starlight.

"Hai!" Seiya said.

"Good I'm glad we all could be adult about this." Michiru said.

"Of course, what did Tokiha-sensei think of your new composition?" Haruka asked.

"He really liked it he even wants to have the orchestra perform it at the next recital but is afraid he doesn't have a pianist that is skilled enough. He wanted to know if I knew someone that was." Michiru said.

"It wasn't that hard of a piece." Haruka said remembering the hours she spent at the piano and Michiru changed the notes and tempo over and over again until she was happy with the piece.

"Michiru-san can I see the music? Yaten might be able to play it." Seiya said.

"Sure." She said opening her notebook and handing him the sheet music.

"Wow. Not that hard? Michiru-san it is amazing." He said handing it to Minako. 'I know a little bit on the piano but this is way over my skill maybe even Yaten's."

"Michiru-san it is just prefect I can't wait to hear it." Minako said giving it to Usagi.

"Ano? Michiru-san what are all these squiggly marks and dots?" Usagi asked flipping the sheet over several times trying to make since of it.

Michiru giggled and Haruka laughed as she took the music back, "Kitten you can't read music can you?" Haruka said as Usagi shook her head. The whole group laughed the Haruka turned to Michiru, "What did you tell Tokiha-sensei?"

"I told him I knew someone but I had to ask them first. So how about it handsome will you play with me?" Michiru said leaning into Haruka gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

Haruka leaned in close and whispered quietly in her ear even though the others still heard what she said, "I played with you this morning."

"Haruka stop teasing, I told Tokiha-sensei I would let him know before I left for the day." Michiru said as she giggled.

"So you finally found a way to get me on the stage with you. Write a piece so hard no one else can play it. You crafty woman," Haruka teased Michiru had been trying since they started dating to get Haruka to perform with her. Haruka hadn't touched a piano in years the she met Michiru who after she found out Haruka could play pestered her until she gave in and played for her. Growing up Haruka had hated playing the piano she only had played it because her father thought it was very ladylike and had forced her. Now she loved playing the piano especially when the music was written by Michiru.

"Please Haruka." Michiru said tugging on Haruka sleeve.

"Of course koi I'll perform with you but you owe me for it." Haruka said with a seductive smirk.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Michiru said leading Haruka to the music building.

"That's an adult mood..." Usagi said watching the pair walk away Michiru pretty much pulling Haruka though she didn't put up much of a fight. Usagi thought to herself it was good to see the pair back together.

"Hai," Both Seiya and Minako said with sweat drops on their face.

(A few hours later, Juban Memorial Hospital)

"So doc am I cured?" Haruka said sitting on an examination table wearing just her pants and a sports bra. Michiru stood next to her idly playing with Haruka's hair.

"Hang on Haruka-san we are still running the blood tests." Ami said as she and her mother stood by the microscope.

"Ami can you handle this I want to examine Haruka-san" Doctor Mizuno said, Ami nodded and she walked over to Haruka pressing a stethoscope to her chest "Just breathe normally." She listened to a couple more places the gently poked around the wound, "Does it hurt when I do this?"

"Not at all," Haruka said jumping as the doctor pressed her whole hand to her chest.

"Did that hurt?" Doctor Mizuno asked concern of her face. To be honest she didn't really know how to treat this she was pretty much playing it by ear.

"No it just..." Haruka said trailing off and blushing. Doctor Mizuno just gave her a questioning stare.

"Mizuno-sama, Haruka is just a little uhm... Sensitive." Michiru said causing Haruka to blush more.

"Ano? Oh! Gomen. Have you had a hard time breathing or any chest pains?" Doctor Mizuno asked crossing her hands in her lap.

"Uh no," Haruka said still blushing but glad the doctor wasn't touching her.

"What about while exercising?" Doctor Mizuno asked.

"I haven't really been working out." Haruka said. "Just been taking it easy."

"Any type of cardio workout something where you heart rate goes up like long walks, swimming or even sex." Doctor Mizuno asked.

"Nani? Sex?" Haruka said turning red yes she had been having sex, quite a bit of sex.

"Yes, sexual intercourse has been proven to be a good cardio work out even between same sex couples. Have you and Michiru-san been sexually active since you received the cure?" Doctor Mizuno asked. It was Michiru's turn to blush. Doctor Mizuno looked at both then smiled. "It is nothing to be ashamed of sexual intercourse is a part of any healthy relationship."

"Hai we have been." Haruka said hoping the doctor wouldn't ask how many times. Truth be told since being cured the pair could barely keep their hands off each other.

"Any pain during it?" Doctor Mizuno asked and Haruka shook her head no.

"Mother the test is complete." Ami said. "It looks as if some of the poison remains but I believe Haruka-san has developed an antibody and her cells appear to be fighting the poison."

"That is a good sign. Your body's immune system is adapting." Doctor Mizuno said. "Alright you are free to go come back in three weeks for a check up. But if you feel any chest pains come in."

(That evening, Outer Manor)

It was late in the evening after seeing the doctor they had gone out to dinner. Haruka stood in their bedroom standing behind Michiru staring as the aqua haired girl sat at her vanity brushing her hair. "What?" Michiru said smiling. "See something you like?"

"Hai," Haruka said leaning down and kissing Michiru's cheek. "I see a pretty lady." 

"Oh do you now? What do you plan to do with this pretty lady?" Michiru said.

"I think I want to dance with her." Haruka said.

Michiru stood up and walk over to the stereo turning on a soft song then putting her arms around Haruka's neck. "I'm glad you are home. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Haruka said sliding her hands on her shoulders slipping her night gown off her arms.

"No fair." Michiru said unbuttoning Haruka's shirt dropping it to the floor the pants following them. "Mmmm much better," Haruka pulled Michiru to her kissing her lips then moving to her neck. "Ruka just hold me." 

"So you want me to stand here totally naked with an equally naked woman who is more beautiful then anything in the world and not make love to her?" Haruka said.

"Iie, I want you to dance with her." Michiru said swaying with the music. She rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and merely enjoying the feeling of being with her lover.

Haruka wasn't sure about this at first, the feeling of Michiru's body pressed to hers their breasts touching as they swayed together was driving her insane. She wanted to grab the smaller musician throw her on the bed and make love to her until the sun came up but as time moved on she calmed and entered a serene state much like when they made love. "I like this." Haruka said.

"Hai, but no words," Michiru said pressing her finger to Haruka's lips. She guided the two of them to the bed both laying down in the others arms. Haruka pressed a quick simple kiss to her lips then the two of them drifted off to sleep both feeling bliss knowing that they were in the arms of their love.

To be continued... 


	16. Chapter 16: Questions and Choices

Chapter 16: Questions and Choices

_Author Notes: I wish I had a good excuse as to why I haven't updated this story in a while but I don't aside from a bad case of writer's block. I couldn't think for this one I've had the end planned out in my head for months but I've got to get to it first. So I moved onto other projects mainly Mai Otome, anyway my editor has been pestering me to get back to this one so here it is. _

(Outer Manor, Study)

Haruka walked from behind a screen wearing the fourth haori and a hakama she had tried on. Luckily there was only one more after this but unluckily she hadn't liked a single one so far. This current one had really tight pants unlike a normal hakama that loose baggy pants though somehow it still held the normal pleats. The jacket was shorter then a normal haori stopping at Haruka's waist and was tight fitting like the pants. The shirt under was a light blue while the pants were a darker blue and the coat even a darker shade of blue seeming almost black. "Well what do you think of this one?" Haruka said walking over to a mirror seeming to struggle with the pants them almost being too small and way to tight.

"Was that the one that Mina-chan picked out for you? You look like one of those guys from one of those American quartets." Makoto said laughing a little.

"Yeah I think she did. It's like Japan meets the Front Street Boys. Isn't that the American group Hotaru's always listening to?" Haruka said trying to move but fighting against the fabric.

"Too much blue, should be a little paler." Mamoru said chuckling from his chair in the corner of the room.

"There are only two more suits but I've already tried on four other suits and I didn't have a say in any in picking them." Haruka complained. "Gods I feel like if I move wrong I'm going to tear this thing.'

"Well I think Michiru said something like, 'I won't be married in racing leathers and Haruka has a poor sense of formal style. If I let her she would wear a blazer with pants and open collared shirt. I'm not marrying a Yakuza.'" Makoto said sitting down next to Mamoru.

"Hey I look good in a blazer." Haruka said turning to walk back to the screen and walking but in the quiet room the sound of fabric tearing was heard then Mamoru and Makoto burst out laughing while Haruka quickly moves behind the screen. A minutes and swear words later Haruka comes back wearing a heavy wool kimono. "I know its winter but this thing just itches."

"I think what Kaiou-san means is you go everywhere dressed like you are one a date. I wouldn't where that either. No matter how much Usako cried about it." Mamoru said commenting on the drab black wool kimono. "Who picked that one out?"

"I don't know maybe Ami. She was talking about a text book on ancient Japan. Something about this being the same thing Emperor Jimmu the first emperor of Japan wore at his wedding to Ahira-tsu-hime." Makoto said picking up a pair of glasses off the table putting them on then pretending to sound like Ami pushing the glasses up and holding the edge of them as she picked up a random book and acted like she was reading out of it.

"Setsuna will be pissed if she catches you wearing her glasses and you can say hello to the ninth century if you lose her page." Haruka said as Makoto quickly took off the glasses putting them back where she found them along with the book. "My taste isn't that bad. She's never complained before."

"Haruka-san you have good fashion sense but you are getting married not going to a club." Makoto said.

Haruka mumbled, "Women..." then walked over to the screen coming back out wearing a pair of dark blue pants that were very baggy and had quite a few pleats in them and a white silk shirt.

"That might do." Makoto said looking at Haruka.

"It isn't bad light weight doesn't itch and isn't tacky. Who picked this one out?" Haruka said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Think that one was Meioh-san. She does have good taste." Mamoru said thinking this was the best they had seen so far.

"Hai, I think she plans on marketing these. Well except the one Mina designed she was swearing up a storm while stitching it. Oh wait I think forgot the haori." Haruka said then stepped back behind the screen and came out wearing a long black open coat went to her knees.

"That does it. That's the one." Makoto said, "That is the best of them and looks prefect on you Haruka-san."

"I'm getting changed then." Haruka said as she went behind the screen one last time and came out wearing a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, a pair of khaki pairs and a blue blazer zipped only half way up. "Shall we go see what the girls are up to?"

Makoto leaned over to Mamoru and whispered "She does dress like a Yakuza." As they walked over and knocked on the door to Setsuna's sewing room.

"Can't deny that I am sexy, better then the pretty school boy over here," Haruka said looking to Mamoru, "Do you ever wear anything then black slacks and a white shirt?"

"Is Haruka-san out there? She can't come in." Ami said poking her head out the door first seeing Makoto and Mamoru.

"Come on Ami just let me get a peek at that sexy lady in there.' Haruka said as she tried to come in but Usagi pushed her out.

"No peeking Haruka-san." Usagi said then looked at Mamoru, "You either Mamo-chan."

"Come on Kitten what harm is there?" Haruka said putting her hands on Usagi's hips and smiling at her until Mamoru growled and she let go.

"The harm that I'll send you back to the dark ages and take a nap." Setsuna said from inside the room.

"Setsuna stop being an old nit." Haruka said hearing Setsuna start to get up but inside of seeing her at the door she saw a different green head.

"Haruka, you will not see this kimono, if you do before I am to be married you'll have to wait until Setsuna makes another one I can agree with. Do you want that?" Michiru said only her head pointing out of the door.

"Fine I'm going to go grab a beer and watch the race." Haruka said then wandered off down the hall but stopped to look at Mamoru, "You coming? I doubt Usagi will let you in." As she spoke Michiru had dipped back into the room and they noticed that Makoto had already snuck in the door shutting behind her.

"I have had enough of both of you today. I'll be glad to be done with this." Setsuna said from inside the room as she sat back on her stool and Michiru stepped onto the platform again.

"Oh come on Setsuna you are enjoying this don't try to deny it." Michiru said then spun around in her red kimono the fabric being silk with little flowers embroidered on it looking at herself in the mirror as Setsuna held up the white thick obi trying to put on Michiru but she wouldn't hold still.

"So beautiful!" Usagi said her eyes getting big like they did whenever she spotted a tasty looking cake at Crown.

"It's not a cake Usagi, stop looking at it like you're going to eat it." Rei chided.

Usagi pouted her lower lip out and looked over at Rei, "That's mean Rei-chan."

"Setsuna this is amazing. I love this shade of red you chose, this fabric is so soft and these flowers did you stitch them yourself?" Michiru said standing still long enough for Setsuna to tie the obi around her.

Mina whispered and eyes went slant, "The old hag made me sew them half a gazillion times until they were 'perfect'."

Setsuna glared at Mina, "You are the one that wanted to help. I may be older then this nation but I can still hear child."

"I helped too Michiru-mama see this one right here I did it all by myself." Hotaru said as she pointed to a flower that is still nicely done but you can tell it's different from the others.

"That's really nice Hotaru-chan." Ami said then looked over and saw the top of a blonde head start to peak from the window though it weaved from side to side. "Michiru-san, I think that flowers outside the window are parched. Perhaps you could give them a drink?"

Hotaru looked over and saw Haruka there giggled and took a pitcher of water from the table walking over to the window looking down seeing Haruka standing on Mamoru's shoulder then she threw the water at Haruka and Mamoru.

A thud was heard and then cursing in Uranian as Hotaru closed the window and the curtains. "Thank you sweetie," Michiru said then hugged Hotaru. "I love the flower you did it's beautiful."

Mina's mobile started to go off and Usagi quickly snatched it from her running away from the other blonde, "Give that back you stupid bunny!" Mina shouted.

"Nuh-uh! It's your boyfriend!" Usagi said not bothering to look at display. Mina started to chase Usagi who was running around in circles about the room.

"U-S-A-G-I!!!" Rei shouted taking up a chase up after the two blondes knocking thongs over in the room.

Ami sighed then shook her head looking down, "This is no good."

"Come on guys knock it off." Makoto said as they kept running and the phone kept ringing.

Usagi ran past Michiru who reached out grabbed the phone and looked at the caller id, "It's your mother." Michiru said then handed Mina the phone.

(Outer Manor, that Evening)

Setsuna sat in a large recliner with a cross stitch across her lap quietly sewing every so often looking up at the television. Hotaru lay across both of Haruka and Michiru's laps though mostly on Michiru's lap with her feet in Haruka's lap. In her hands she held a large bowl of popcorn that the three of them ate out of watching the television. Michiru sat there with Haruka's arm around her shoulder thinking how nice it was that the family was back together. She looked over to Setsuna who had set her cross stitch down and was looking not at the television but the wall behind it. "Setsuna, are you alright?" Michiru asked.

"I'm fine Michiru just thinking." Setsuna said.

"Must be something deep you weren't even blinking." Haruka said tossing another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Something just seems off I don't know what exactly just everything with the Siren it all seems to easy. We captured her in the first battle against her and the poison doesn't seem like her usual manor." Setsuna said.

"But we stopped her and Haruka-papa is better." Hotaru said.

"I know Hime just it doesn't seem right." Setsuna said. "I'm going back."

"Are sure that's wise?" Michiru asked.

"She has been imprisoned I see no harm in it." Setsuna said standing up and setting her cross stitch on the table.

"Setsuna-mama be careful." Hotaru said as Setsuna walked over to her kissed her then called her fuku. Setsuna nodded then held her staff up a portal appearing before her.

(Calabash Nebula Prison)

A blonde woman sat in a cell made of red crystal she sat upon a bed made of crystal with a book in her hands leaning on the wall as she read. Setsuna walked to the front of the cell and waved the guards off. "How quaint, it would seem you have resolved to spend your many years here. You are just as immortal as I am, well at least until someone finds your black heart."

"It can be quite boring at times. I think I've read every book in here twice." The Siren said.

"Do you take me for a fool? I've been around long before the galaxy was disrupted by filth like you." Setsuna said tapping her staff on the ground.

"Pluto you are only a couple of thousand years older then me." The Siren stood up then walked over to the edge of the cell but it wasn't like a normal cell there were no bars on the cell or a door. The Siren held her hand holding out touching a unseen wall a red field appearing around her hand.

"So has being in here quieted your lust for the descendant of sky?" Setsuna asked.

"I quit after her a thousand years ago. Lust is my game but not lust of the flesh." The Siren said still playing with the field before her idly drawing circles in the air.

Setsuna laughed, "No, you are an energy parasite. Tell me, what is it like to have so much thirst and not be able to quench it? That would be a far better punishment, you waif of a wench."

"What is it you want of me? You've captured me again your precious senshi are safe." The Siren said laughing then walking away from the front of the cell.

"Interesting, I would expect that you would have been banging against the energy field for that comment. Trying to clutch at me and tell me that you will have your revenge. Kind of crude to try to elude me to something by changing your behavior, you know that isn't worthy for some with the title of Galactic Succubus" Setsuna said.

"You of all people know that we change over time. Would you prefer for me to get up and howl at you like a raving lunatic?" The Siren said as she sat back down on the crystal bunk.

"No, but you just let me know that something is afoot. I don't know what it is now. But I will figure it out. You'd better hope that I don't do worse to you when I do." Setsuna said the field collapsing as she stepped through then solidifying behind her.

"The game afoot? I'll get my revenge even in this cell. You're sky king is already my pawn." The Siren said not looking up from her book which she now held again.

"You are quite fortunate that the senshi of my system loose memory when they reincarnate. But I do not. It is awful lonely being locked in a stratagem floating about in the fourth dimension. You have that to look forward to. This time I won't be lawful about you and I will hold your sprit in between dimensions for all time." Setsuna threatened.

"It doesn't matter my plan is in place. Rot if I may but my revenge will happen." The Siren laughed.

Setsuna turned around and walked back through the field then waved the guards back over. "Or maybe you will just rot." She said then smiled and turned walking away.

"It matters not what happens to me. Uranus is inches from death. Neptune will suffer though not in this life alone. The poison is in her soul and will be reborn with her." The Siren said standing up and running at the field stopping an inch from it her behavior suddenly changing.

Setsuna only kept walking not saying anything as a portal appeared before her and she stepped through back into the living room dropping her fuka.

Haruka and Michiru sat on the sofa in the manor still with Hotaru lying across both their laps snuggled into Michiru's arms. "Find anything useful?"

"Not entirely. But there was a change in her behavior. I called her a waif of a wench. Usually that would send her into a frenzy but it did not." Setsuna said sitting down in her recliner.

"Something must be up with her. Maybe she is expecting the poison did its job." Haruka said.

"I am uncertain. But you are still on watch. You are to continue to report to Mizuno-san until we figure what's going on." Setsuna said feeling that it wasn't the full truth.

"Last she said my body is fighting the poison." Haruka said.

"You're still going. Setsuna is right." Michiru said stroking Hotaru's hair.

"Of course love." Haruka said then leaned over and kissed Michiru then looked down at Hotaru, "We should put her to bed."

"Hai." Michiru said as Haruka scooped Hotaru up and took her upstairs.

(Two days Later, Tokyo Concert Hall)

Behind the stage in outside the dressing room musicians ran around tuning their instruments making sure their costumes were good and whatnot. A young girl ran into one of the dressing rooms seeing Michiru pressed up against Haruka's back standing before a mirror. "Kaiou-sama, Ten'ou-sama forgive me!" The girl said then shut the door.

Neither of them seemed to notice the girl as Michiru stood on her toes tying Haruka's bow tie. "You think you would know how to tie one of these by now. What did you do before I came along?"

"Clip on." Haruka said then turned around looking at Michiru a smile on her face.

"A clip on? Haruka you are hopeless without me." Michiru said standing on her toes again kissing Haruka on the lips.

"I think I managed just fine." Haruka said, "Still its better with you here."

"I hate these things. What purpose do they serve?" Haruka asked.

"You are the one that likes wearing men's clothing." Michiru said straightening Haruka tie and coat. 

"Usually it is more comfortable. Besides what would they say if I went out there wearing a dress?" Haruka said looking down at Michiru The sea goddess wore a tight sleeveless dress that reached her knees and had been dubbed as the little black dress. Haruka smiled at her lover enjoying her beauty.

"I don't care what they say let the world know that Ten'ou Haruka the person I love is a woman. It won't change how I feel about you." Michiru said embracing Haruka her hands resting on her waist and her cheek pressed to Haruka's shoulder.

"Michi you are a classical violinist the people who listen to your music tend to be snobby aristocrats who aren't fond of lesbians." Haruka said gently stroking her hair.

"Well good thing I'm not a lesbian." Michiru giggled she loved teasing Haruka with this. It was a never ending argument between them. Michiru only had eyes for Haruka but still didn't like the label lesbian. She felt gender wasn't a factor in love. Truth be told she hated labels.

"Well they aren't fond of bisexuals either even though you aren't one. Michiru you love performing I couldn't bare watching that be taken from you." Haruka said the musician's chin up to look in her eyes.

"Haruka that doesn't matter, I don't care if I am performing for an auditorium full of people or just you. My music comes from the heart not the mind. I don't care if it reaches one person or a thousand people. It won't change my heart." Michiru said rising on her toes to kiss the blond.

"I couldn't bear seeing you hurt. Someday the world will know but not now. Please Michi." Haruka said.

"Hai, Ruka." Michiru said pouting she loved that Haruka was there to protect her but at times she could be over protective. Michiru kept talking but Haruka didn't seem to be paying attention though she stared straight at Michiru. Everything in her vision had a red haze around it, she looked at Michiru but she just seemed to be a red silhouette. "Haruka, Haruka." Michiru said shaking Haruka.

"Huh?" Haruka said shaking her head and holding the bridge of her nose.

"Are you alright you seemed to space out there for a second." Michiru asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just zoned for a minute. I'm sorry I guess it's just pre-show jitters." Haruka lied. She didn't want to worry Michiru and planed on talking to Ami and Setsuna later about it. "I've never performed in front of an audience this size."

"Don't worry about it love just imagine that there is no one there and focus on the music you will be fine." Michiru said pressing another kiss to Haruka.

"Maybe I'll just pretend like there is only one person there. You," Haruka said returning the kiss.

"Kaiou-sama they are ready for you." A young girl said blushing when she saw the couple.

"Arigoto," Michiru said making no move to get out of the blonde's arms. The girl still blushing nodded and left the room. "I love you."

"Hai, come on now or we will be late." Haruka said. Michiru still didn't move a pout on her face waiting for Haruka to say more instead Haruka kissed her lips her tongue gently stroking them begging her to part them.

Michiru did as Haruka silently pleaded returning the kiss. It was a few minutes before they broke apart. "Who is making us late now?" She said Haruka only smirking, "What no witty remark?"

"I love you." Haruka said and before Michiru could say anything else Haruka grabbed her hand leading her out of the room and to the stage.

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17: I do

Chapter 17: I do

_Author Notes: Ok I've written a layout for each chapter left in the story which should end at about twenty chapters. Now the fun part is putting story to those layouts. I have chapter 19 already written but I'm going to give about a week between chapters. Fear not though I've a few more twists left in the story._

(Two Weeks later, Juban Hospital)

"How are you feeling Haruka-san?" Ami said taking her blood pressure. The blue hair girl was worried about Haruka this was the eighth time in two weeks Haruka had come to see her and every time was like the last. A few tests that never showed anything yet Ami could tell there was something wrong with her friend.

"I'm fine." Haruka said looking away. She had been seeing Ami a couple times each week usually after she had an episode. Michiru was starting to worry but Haruka kept telling her it was nothing.

"When was the last time it happened?" Ami asked putting the blood pressure machine away and drawing some blood from Haruka. More tests Ami thought watching the blood fill the small tube. Ami had run every test she could think of and the labs were getting annoyed with all the samples she had been sending them especially since she was just an intern even is she was Saeko Mizuno's daughter.

"Two days ago." Haruka said she and Michiru had gone to lunch together and were sitting at a small café when a reporter came up to them and wouldn't leave them alone. The reporter kept asking questions about the wedding and Haruka had tried to politely get the reporter to leave but ended up yelling at the man until he left. The next morning the local gossip magazine had a large picture of her on it yelling at the reporter. Haruka hadn't read the story but was pretty sure of what it said. After that she had apologized to Michiru then it happened she just stopped in the middle of a word staring at Michiru until the green haired girl reached across the table gently slapping her cheek.

"Well I don't know what is going on every test I have done has come back negative." Ami said looking over the results from the last series of blood work she had ran. "You are perfectly healthy there isn't a trace of poison in your body."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Haruka said pulling her blazer back on and zipping it up.

"I don't Haruka-san we still don't know much about the virus or the Siren. I wish we had a complete record but I still haven't been able to get anything more from the Moon Palace records." Ami said she had tried to rebuild the data base every way she could think of but the hard disks that the Moon Palace records were over a millennia old and falling apart. She had even pleaded with Setsuna to travel back copy to the Silver Millennium and copy the drives but Setsuna refused saying that she couldn't break the laws of time like that.

"It's nothing I'm probably just nervous about the wedding." Haruka said hopping off the table and patting Ami on the shoulder even though she wasn't sure herself.

"Have you told Michiru-san about what happens when you black out?" Ami asked having noticed in the last two weeks that Haruka had always come alone without Michiru. Every time Haruka had some excuse like Michiru was picking Hotaru up or she was dealing with wedding stuff and was kicked out.

"That I see a red haze and she's just a blur to me? No I haven't and until I know more about what is going on I won't." Haruka said. "I've put her through so much already I don't and to put her through any more."

"Is that a good idea Haruka-san? We hardly know anything about what happened." Ami asked still worried that there was something she was missing. Ami could feel it deep down inside her soul like she knew what was happening but just couldn't reach it.

"I've talked to Setsuna about it she doesn't seem to know anything either." Haruka said growing tired of coming here when what was happening to her was most likely nothing just her nerves acting up. But she didn't want to worry her lover so she talk to Setsuna about it and came regularly to these check ups with Ami.

"I wish I could see you when it happens I might be able to see something useful." Ami said so far Haruka blacking out like she did only seemed to happen around Michiru. Ami was starting to think it was something with Haruka's mental state but that theory just didn't seem right to her. That was that something that she just couldn't place and Ami being the scholar that she was couldn't leave it alone.

"Hey, I'm getting married tomorrow it's just nerves or something. I only do it when I'm around Michiru." Haruka said laughing. "Who would have thought that me. Ten'ou Haruka is getting married."

"I knew from the first time I saw you two that you would never be with anyone else." Ami said a smile coming to her face she always thought they were a cute couple even if both of them were girls they were in love and that's all that mattered.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I love Michiru more then anything." Haruka said thanking Ami then heading out of the room and the hospital.

(That Night, Outer Manor)

"No, Haruka you are not sleeping in my bed tonight, now get your paws off of me!" Michiru said as Haruka stood behind her with her chest pressed into Michiru's back, her head on her shoulder and hands around her waist. Haruka had just got home and snuck up on Michiru as she was going down the hall. Michiru hadn't heard her and was scared when Haruka came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Come on Michi you haven't let me touch you in two weeks you know I have a hard time going that long without feeling you." Haruka said kissing her neck; Michiru had barely even allowed Haruka to kiss her they hadn't even slept in the same bed for a week now.

"No it's only been thirteen days tomorrow will be two weeks and you will get plenty then. I plan to make love to you all night." Michiru said turning around and kissing Haruka. A smile on her face even though she felt the longing to be with Haruka. Part of her just wanted to push the blonde to the nearest bed and make love to her until they both passed out from exhaustion.

"Why wait when what we want is right in front of us?" Haruka said sliding her hands under Michiru's shirt. They had this chat every night since Michiru decided not to engage in anything sexual with Haruka yet every night the blonde tried again.

"Because we agreed that we would wait. To make it special, making love on our wedding night won't be our first time but I want it to feel like it." Michiru said sliding Haruka's hands out of her shirt. "Go take a cold shower and I'll take your bag down to the car."

"Fine I'll take a cold shower." Haruka said turning around and walking down the hall then turned around, "What are you talking? Take my bag to the car? We aren't going on the honeymoon until tomorrow night."

"Ruka, you are sleeping at the shrine remember we talked about this." Michiru said knowing Haruka had forgotten about this.

"We talked but we never decided anything." Haruka said walking back. "I agreed to sleep in the guest room not across town."

"You will already be at the temple then and won't have to worry about going there in the morning." Michiru said kissing her. "The groom can't see the bride before the wedding."

"We will take separate cars in the morning. I'll sleep in the guest room." Haruka said returning the kissed determined to not Michiru use her charms to sway her but it was a futile task Haruka could never resist Michiru especially when she started pleading with her eyes.

"Please Haruka. For me," Michiru said her eyes staring hard at Haruka she stood on her toes and kissed Haruka. The kiss lasted a few minutes then Michiru pulled back realizing Haruka wasn't kissing her anymore just standing there as still as a statue. "Haruka?"

Haruka shook her head and looked down at Michiru seeming confused, "Sorry. Okay I'll sleep at the shrine ok?"

"You blacked out again." Michiru said worry in her voice. Haruka kept telling her everything was fine but she couldn't believe it there was something wrong. She made sure that Haruka went to see Ami to get checked out but each time they found nothing. She had consulted Setsuna about it but the Time Guardian for once didn't have the answers. "I'm worried about you."

"Michiru it's just because I am nervous about the wedding. I want everything to be prefect for you." Haruka said stroking her cheek. "After tomorrow everything will be fine we'll have the prefect wedding that you always dreamed about then and you will be my wife."

"Oh Haruka I love you. " Michiru said kissing her then resting her head on Haruka's shoulder content to just stand there in the arms of her lover and soon to be wife.

(Hikawa Shrine)

"Ah Haruka-san I was wondering when you would show up." Rei said coming to the front of the temple Yuichiro right behind her with a broom ready to strike. Rei was wearing her robes and had her hair tied back with the ribbon Yuichiro had given her. She had been reading her fires at the request of Ami to see if she could figure out anything about Haruka's black outs but the flames hadn't shown her anything even though there seemed to be something she couldn't see fully. It was late in the evening and Rei had begun to think Haruka wasn't going to show up even though Michiru had talked to her about it earlier in the day. Haruka had startled them when she walked up the stairs with her bag over her shoulder and Yuichiro was ready to protect Rei from whatever danger was there.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Rei-chan." Haruka said looking over Rei's shoulder at Yuichiro who even though he recognized Haruka held fast with the broom. For some reason he still didn't seem to like the blonde even though he knew she was a girl and not a guy.

The priestess looked behind her at Yuichiro standing with the broom she shook her head then brought her hand to her forehead rubbing it, "Yuichiro put that down and heat up the bath for Haruka-san."

"That isn't necessary Rei-chan." Haruka said waving her off. Haruka was still a little shaken up from her black out earlier and had asked Setsuna to drive her over here. Something that greatly confused the Time Guardian, Haruka didn't know it but after Setsuna had dropped her off she had gone to the Time Gates to see of she could figure any of this out.

"Don't worry about it Haruka-san. You are getting married tomorrow I want to make you as comfortable as you can be. Think of it as an early wedding present from Yuichiro and me." Rei said as Yuichiro wandered off grumbling. "Don't mind him he's still thinks I'm interested in you."

"I think after the fight we almost had years ago he would understand that we are just friends." Haruka laughed poor Yuichiro had thought Rei and Haruka were dating and then after seeing Haruka with Michiru had thought she was two timing on Rei. The young priest wouldn't leave Haruka alone had even challenged her to a duel. Haruka smiled at the memory Yuichiro was so in love with Rei but never could express his feelings still she had a feeling that Rei knew and returned them.

"He's just a baka, but I love him still." Rei said taking Haruka's bag and leading her inside.

(The next day, Hikawa Shrine)

The chapel of the shrine was decorated and there weren't many people in there mostly just the other senshi and a few friends it was private ceremony both outers wanting only those close to them to be there. On a whim Haruka had sent her father an invitation but the senior Ten'ou promptly sent a letter back saying that he regretted that he was unable to attend as he would be out of the country on business. Well actually his assistant had sent and used Hayaki's electronic signature to sign it. Haruka and Michiru had leaked to the press that their wedding would be in two weeks in Kyoto. To make the lie seem real they had booked rooms at one of the hotels there for themselves and the inners. They had even reserved the grand ball room for the night. Reservations they planned to cancel tomorrow but was enough to throw the reporters off. The tabloids already had been printing stories about the grand expenses Ten'ou and Kaiou had spent for their wedding. Michiru had felt bad about making fake reservations but when Haruka mentioned how many reporters and fans would be staying at the hotel hopping to catch a glimpse of the couple she didn't feel so bad.

Haruka entered from the door on the right with Makoto standing in a Miko robe waving a paper tree branch over her head while Michiru came in from the left with Ami doing the same to her. All the senshi helping in the ceremony had spent the last two weeks being drilled by Rei making sure they knew what they were doing and why. She had explained to them by waving the paper tree over the couple they were brushing away any evil spirits and purifying the couple. They walked forward meeting each other before a small table where Rei stood in her robes with Hotaru and Chibi-Usa standing on each side of her wearing Miko robes as well. Both of them bowed to each other then turned to Rei bowing to her.

Behind them each of them wearing their own kimonos sat the rest of the inners in the front row with Setsuna next to them. Behind them were some of their friends and coworkers, Haruka's pit crew, her manager, and a few of Michiru's fellow musicians and her own manger. All and all there were only about twenty people in the small temple. Rei cleared her throat and asked everyone to bow their heads while she started chanting a ceremonial song. When she finished she looked over at Hotaru and Chibi-Usa the two of them starting to fill two cups with sake. She then smiled at Haruka and Michiru thinking Haruka looked stunning in her haori and hakama while Michiru was just beautiful in her Kimono with her hair pulled tightly up in a bun. Rei looked down at her two Mikos signaling for them to present the cups to Haruka and Michiru who took them and drank then handed the cups back.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san today the two of you take a large step though it is one you will take together. Today you pledge to walk along the road of life together. I have here two rings that will symbolize your everlasting love for each other." Rei said as Hotaru handed her the rings and she held the rings up then handing one to Haruka. The blonde turned to Michiru then slipped the ring on her finger. Rei then handed Michiru the other ring as she slipped it onto Haruka's hand. "I believe Haruka-san and Michiru-san have written their own vows so Haruka-san."

The room grew silent and all eyes turned to the couple before them. Haruka turned to fully face Michiru taking her hand and holding it. She cleared her throat to speak but didn't say anything instead she merely stared at Michiru. A few minutes went by with her only staring at the musician. "Haruka." Michiru whispered but the blonde said nothing nor moved. Michiru squeezed her hand tightly then whispered her name again, "Haruka."

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them. Michiru wasn't sure what she saw but it seemed like for a spilt second that Haruka's normal green eyes appeared solid black before returning to green. Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and looked around the room seeming like she didn't know where she was. "What's going on?" Haruka asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Haruka, we are getting married." Michiru quietly said her voice quivering.

"Married…I'm not marrying you." Haruka said starting to turn away.

"Haruka what's going on? Why are you saying that?" Michiru asked her voice no longer at a whisper and choked with tears. She reached out and took Haruka's hand again stopping the blonde from leaving.

"Why? Because I don't love you," Haruka coldly stated pulling her hand away. "I've never loved you."

"Haruka this isn't you. I know you don't mean what you are saying." Michiru cried.

"I know exactly what I am doing. I'm leaving you. I entertained the notion of love to keep you because I enjoyed the sex but there is nothing more to our relationship then sex. Michiru you were a good fuck but nothing more. And I grow tried of you." Haruka said taking her ring off and dropping it on the ground. She then turned and walked to the door leaving everyone in the room stunned.

Before she reached the door Usagi jumped in front of her blocking the way. "Haruka-san what are you doing? You and Michiru-san are in love. It isn't supposed to happen like this." Usagi cried tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"I already said why now more Tsukino." Haruka said but the Moon Princess stood fast.

"Haruka-san I'm not moving. Something is wrong I know you would never do something like this especially to Michiru-san." Usagi pleaded taking Haruka's hands all the while tears streamed down her face.

"I said move." Haruka said harshly pulling away from Usagi. "I mean it out of my way Tsukino."

"You two are the prefect couple a prince and princess." Usagi said her face red from crying as Mamoru moved to stand next to her.

Haruka said nothing just put her hands on Usagi's shoulders and pushed her out of the way harshly the younger girl falling through a rice paper wall. Mamoru was right there by her side helping his girlfriend up. He turned to Haruka who just stood there staring at Usagi. "Ten'ou." Mamoru said but Haruka ignored him.

She took one last glance back at the altar where Michiru stood staring at nothing seeming to be in shock. Haruka then walked out the door shedding her coat along the way just dropping it on the ground. As she walked she noticed a woman with long purple hair standing at the top of the stairs. "Haruka," Yuki said as Haruka cleared the distance between them and kissed her. Yuki sent one glance back to the doors of the temple where the senshi stood staring. Michiru fell to her knees crying as Haruka and Yuki started walking down the stairs.

To Be Continued…

Author Notes: I've never been to a Shinto wedding so I've done a little research if my rendition of it is off, I apologize.


	18. Chapter 18: My Choice

Chapter 18: My Choice

(Hikawa Shrine)

Michiru stood at the entrance to the temple a blank look on her face even though the blonde was gone. "Michiru-san something isn't right it has to-" Makoto started to say but Michiru cut her off.

"Something isn't right? The love of my life just left me standing altar! Like hell there is something wrong!" Michiru shouted turning to the brunette and unleashing her anger.

"Michiru-san we can figure out what is going on." Mina said slinking back from the glare Michiru shot her.

"I'm running a scan of the area there is an energy source that I just can't place. I'm running a cross reference as we speak." Ami said looking at her PDA. "Ok there it is the energy source is still indentified but my scanner has read it before a couple of months ago… right here when the Siren first attacked Haruka."

"Wait a minute you are talking about the Siren? She's in jail I took her there with you guys." Mina said a confused look on her face looking to Rei, Makoto and Setsuna who all nodded but Setsuna who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Ano, if the Siren is in prison how could she make Haruka-san do that?" Usagi asked clinging onto Mamoru's arm as if he would suddenly run off like Haruka had just done.

"Something seems off this is stronger then before." Ami said pounding away at her PDA so fast her fingers seemed a blur. "It's like four times stronger then the last time."

"Perhaps it warrants another visit to Calabash Penal Colony." Mamoru said patting Usagi's arm as she just held tighter to him digging her nails into his shirt. He was sure she was leaving marks but understood her worry.

"Yes I think so, Michiru?" Setsuna said finally seeming like she was paying attention and turned to the Senshi of the sea.

"Let's go." Michiru said walking back inside with Setsuna right behind her knowing that they couldn't just teleport out in the open and needed to go somewhere a little more private.

(Calabash Penal Colony)

Neptune stormed down the halls of the prison wearing her Fuka a scowl across her face with Pluto behind her nearly running to keep up with the senshi of the seas. Neptune stopped at the cell with the Siren in it, the succubus once again sitting against the wall with a book in her hands idly turning the pages. Neptune turned to Pluto for half a second then back to the Siren, "Open it." She said.

Looking up from her book the Siren said, "Well, well if it isn't the slime head herself. I hadn't expected to see you in person. Having some issues with your precious Sky King? Tell you how much of a peace you are, did she?"

"Pluto, open this door right now." Neptune said her jaw clinched and knuckles white.

"I told Pluto she would be mine as I told you two thousand years ago." The Siren said breaking into a fit of laughter. "You're still second chair, not that I blame her you don't have the assets I do." The Siren said standing and striking a pose.

If emotions were tangible you would have seen the steam rising from Neptune as she glanced to Pluto again the Time Guardian shaking her head then the field dropping as Neptune lunged at the Siren choking her and slamming her against the wall hard enough that the crystal cracked and Pluto raised the field. "This is all you can do? I would think the senshi of the Sea to be more powerful. You're nothing and I have everything you want." The Siren gagged.

Neptune pulled the Siren away from the wall only to slam her against it again. "What have you done to her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Siren laughed again.

"Answer me how were you able to affect her from here?" Neptune said a dark blue green aura forming around her.

"So powerless," The Siren said smirking, "And you will suffer you little Merwhore! As you have made me suffer. Enjoy."

With one hand Neptune slammed the Siren tight against the wall her talisman appearing in her other hand. "Lady Neptune you can't be doing that!" A guard pleaded from outside the cell but Neptune ignored him as she brought her mirror to the Siren's face energy coming from it burning her face, "Please Milady."

She ignored him still holding the mirror to her face. "Neptune this isn't the way to get the answers we seek you can't kill or harm her. Like us she will heal. She once was the senshi of love is a distant Galaxy her heart has grown cold scorned by love." Pluto said.

The Siren screamed out in pain but they soon realized she wasn't screaming but rather laughing. "And now my greatest Trick off all." She said her face seeming to melt away as a shock knocked Neptune back and a woman in a tattered Guard's uniform fell where the Siren was standing.

Neptune was back on her feet pinning the woman to the wall, "Who are you?"

"I know this woman!" The Guard next to Pluto said. "She worked here before the Siren escaped she's been missing for weeks!"

"Are you sure?" Pluto asked and the guard nodded.

"A fake, how can that be?" Neptune asked not letting go of the now frightened woman.

"I don't know but suffice to say we have to get back to warn the others. I have a feeling the Siren won't let Haruka go this time." Pluto said.

Neptune didn't move staring at the woman she had pinned to the wall. "What did she promise you to sell your soul?"

"What are you talking about one minute I'm standing guard over an inmate and then the next you are throttling me. Please Milady I know nothing!" The frightened woman said cowering back from the sight of the fierce Sailor Neptune.

"She's telling the truth. That is not the Siren the woman was probably tricked as we were." Pluto said.

Neptune let go of her then walked back through the field turning to the guard, "Keep her locked up and see that she receives medical treatment. Pluto, please take us back."

"You need to settle down don't let your anger overcome you or she will win." Pluto said putting her hand on Neptune's shoulder and phasing them back to the Shrine.

(Hikawa Shrine)

In Rei's bedroom the Inners sat around the low table talking about what might have happened while Ami sat with her visor on going over the information again trying to make sense of it. "I still haven't been able to figure out why the energy levels are different and the wave pattern on it is different as well." Ami said.

"It's because the Siren in prison is an imposter." Neptune said walking into the room with Pluto right behind her, both of them dropping their transformations and standing near the table the inners surprised as they hadn't seen either come into the room. Usagi jumped and ended up in Mamoru's lap the Prince of Earth holding her tight.

"An imposter?" Usagi said looking confused as she clung to Mamoru not bothering to get out of his lap making him blush and attempt to get her to move. He only managed to get her to sit next to him with her now digging her nails into his other arm.

"A fake Usagi," Makoto said explaining it to the princess though she didn't fully understand it herself and glanced from the Moon Princess to Michiru, "Michiru-san how do you know?"

"Michiru-san interrogated her and her disguise fell." Setsuna said toning down what really happened knowing the inners and especially the Princess wouldn't have approved on Michiru's methods. If asked by the Princess or her court she would just use the standard it's an Outer thing. That usually worked for their court but Setsuna already knew that if they made it through this she would have to go smooth things over with the council about Michiru's treatment of an intergalactic prisoner.

"The person in jail was the missing prison guard she didn't have a clue what was going on." Michiru said remembering the frightened look in the woman's eyes and was ashamed of what she did but first she had to deal with the Siren then sort out her feeling and make amends, "Which means the Siren is still loose."

"I enjoy my freedom Neptune." The Siren said appearing in the room with Haruka leaning on her arm. The Siren wore a translucent gown that seemed to match her silver hair and Haruka still work her haori and hakama.

"Let her go." Michiru said her henshin pen appearing in her hand as the other senshi had them in their hands as well ready to transform and fight right there ending this here and now.

"That wouldn't be wise." The Siren said reaching out with her hand and stroking Haruka's cheek the blonde leaning into her hands while the Siren traced with a long nail downward holding it at her throat the nail seeming sharp enough that it could easily slice Haruka's throat.

"What do you want? Come to gloat? Because you won't get away with this," Michiru said not moving to transform but ready to if needed. She stared at Haruka more then the Siren pleading with her eyes for the blonde to break free from the trance she seemed to be in.

"I want revenge. Revenge for two thousand years of imprisonment, for taking away what I wanted and worked to get. I have her now but there is one thing I want now more then her." The Siren said wrapping her arm around Haruka teasing Michiru as Haruka leaned more into her as a lover would all the while Haruka's eyes never left the Siren.

"Oh and what is that?" Michiru asked with her henshin still in her hand holding it so tight her knuckles had turned white and her eyes shifted from Haruka to the Siren burning into her.

"I want you Neptune." The Siren said stepping forward away from Haruka though the Sky King followed as the Siren touched Michiru's cheek. "Come to the pier three miles from here alone at four o clock."

"And then what?" Michiru said moving back from her touch and slapping the Siren's hand away from her.

"Come and you will see." The Siren said turning away from Michiru towards Haruka. She turned over her shoulder looking back to Michiru, "Oh and I mean it come alone this doesn't concern them." With that the Siren disappeared.

"Michiru-san what are you going to do?" Usagi asked looking down at her watch then back up seeing that Michiru was gone. "Michiru-san?"

(4pm, Pier)

Michiru walked to the end of the pier not seeing anyone there but a small boat at the end. She looked around then stepped on the boat, the moment she was on it the boat moved off the pier on its own. She stood looking straight ahead as it moved further away from the pier until it stopped several miles off the shore at a larger boat. She walked to the edge of the small boat climbing onto the larger boat. She looked over across the boat seeing the Siren standing on the far side with Haruka kneeling next to her. "You came like I knew you would alone." The Siren said a chuckle in her voice as her hand idly played with Haruka's hair just like Michiru often did.

"I'm here now what do you want?" Michiru said clenching and unclenching her hands as she stood before her enemy ready to attack at a moments noticed.

"I told you what I want. I want you. A fair trade your life for hers." The Siren said leaning down still twirling her fingers through Haruka's short blonde hair though now she had begun kissing her neck making Michiru's blood boil.

"How do I know you won't kill her the moment I am dead?" Michiru asked worried for her lover but at the same time furious that this woman this Youma was touching her Haruka.

"Dead who said I wanted you dead?" The Siren said laughing while she continued kissing Haruka's neck she brought her hand down turning Haruka's head so she could kiss her; Haruka willing leaning into the kiss desire for the Siren apparent in her glazed over eyes. "Right now she is my slave for eternity."

"That isn't your normal game you don't have that power." Michiru said knowing something was wrong the little bit of data they had on the Siren said nothing about capturing someone for eternity. Worry ran through Michiru their file one the Siren was incomplete with parts of the text missing. She feared that what the Siren was saying was true but at the same time wondered if this was just another trick the Siren was pulling on them.

"I do though I've never got the chance to do it." The Siren said tracing her finger in the air before Haruka a stream of silver specks floating before her eyes as she followed them entranced by them. "Running from your pervious incarnation prevented me from it."

"If I do this I want it on my terms. I want to know everything." Michiru said stepping closer but the Siren held her sharp nails against Haruka's throat stopping the Senshi of the Seas dead in he tracks.

"All is fair." The Siren said, "The poison I infected your love with two thousand years ago only affected her heart. This time around I infected her soul. She may die and be reborn but will still be my slave. Imprisonment of a person's soul takes time last time I wasn't able to, unfortunately you found me too soon. But this time my decoy fooled you all and my disguise of an old lover come back had you all baffled. That month your precious Haruka was away from you cheating on you with the famed Yuki I worked my poison into her. Each night I feasted on her heart energy tasting her wonderful energy. You know this one truly loves you? Unlike anything I've ever tasted before her heart energy is so sweet and has given me so much strength. Two lifetimes of love have brought you together Michelle. Two lifetimes of love that I will have, I've tasted her and now I want to taste your heart energy to see if you love her as much as she loves you."

"And you want me to take her place?" Michiru asked processing all the information in her head. Could she trust the Siren to release Haruka if she agreed to give up her own soul? Michiru knew in her heart she would do anything for Haruka. She didn't fear death she had already died twice for the sake of Haruka.

"Yes, the thrill of having her is gone I want you kneeling at my feet for eternity." The Siren said pushing Haruka away as she clung to the Siren's leg enthralled by her feeling the need to be near to be touching the Siren.

"I want your word. If I agree you free Haruka and never come after her again." Michiru said looking at Haruka as the Siren continued to push Haruka away now using the toe of her shoe. Michiru looked at Haruka tears in her eyes as she whispered, "A world without Haruka is hardly worth saving."

"Done," The Siren said looking down at Haruka who knelt on the ground still a glazed over look in her eyes. "Your henshin call it." Michiru nodded then called it the green pen appearing in her hand. "Throw it over the side you won't need it anymore." Once again Michiru did as she was told only after looking between the pen and her lover then tossed the pen over the edge of the boat. "Now walk towards me."

"Release Haruka from your spell first," Michiru said holding fast knowing she wouldn't go through with this until she knew for a fact that Haruka had been freed from her enslavement.

The Siren turned to Haruka bent down and grabbed Haruka's wrist then kissed her on the lips. As she moved away a golden band appeared on her wrist and the glazed over look vanished on her face. "Michiru what's going on? Where are we?" Haruka said looking at her wrist and pulling on the chain binding her to the deck of the boat. She looked up after hearing a laugh and saw the Siren. "You, I swear to the gods if you harm her…"

"You'll do nothing." Michiru said walking towards the Siren confusing Haruka she had no idea what was going on one minute she was standing before Michiru ready to be married then she was here on the deck of the boat trapped before an enemy that should have been in prison. Michiru looked towards Haruka her eyes pleading that Haruka wouldn't do something to try to rescue her, "Please Haruka this is my choice."

"Listen to her dear." The Siren said grinning as Michiru moved closer she licked her lips in anticipation of tasting Michiru's heart energy. Haruka's had tasted so sweet she could only imagine what the blonde's lover's would taste like.

Michiru stopped several feet away looking at Haruka who pulled at the chains, "This wasn't part of our deal let her go." Haruka as Michiru was speaking had called Space Blaster to her and was slamming it against the chains but they wouldn't break.

"Oh I will this is just a little insurance that she doesn't do anything stupid. Now come to me my pet." The Siren said. Michiru walked closer all while Haruka chopped at her bonds with the sword screaming for Michiru to stop. She didn't though until she stood a foot away from the Siren. "Neptune my precious Neptune, Michelle I've desired you for two thousand years and now you are mine." The Siren then barred her fangs sinking them deep into the flesh above Michiru's heart the green haired woman screaming in pain as her lover's scream matched hers.

To Be continued…


	19. Chapter 19: With Heart

Chapter 19: With Heart

_Author Notes: Sorry about the delay between chapters I was busy with the holidays; the entire family packed up and came to New Mexico the wonderful Land of Entrapment…. Ahem… Enchantment to have Christmas at my house. The after they left I wanted to get a chapter of Distances out first. There will be one more chapter after this one and I'll try not to make you wait long for it. Sadly I'm not sure if I will be writing anymore Sailor Moon fics after this one. I've lost a bit of my drive for them hence why this one had a dead period in it. There may be a few one shots coming out for Sailor Moon but right now most of my writing is focused on Mai-Otome and the rpging forum I run. _

(Off the coast of Tokyo)

"Michiru!" Haruka shouted dropping to her knees.

The Siren stood draining Michiru's heart energy until the Sea Senshi stood lifeless in front of her. "Just as tasty as I imagined." The Siren said then turned to Haruka, "She truly loved you, shame she's no more. I am a woman of my word, leave."

Haruka looked down at her arm as the band disappeared. She called her pin and transformed into her fuka charging at The Siren but Michiru stepped in the way blocking her path causing her to skid to a stop. "Michiru, move please…"

"She lives to serve me as you once did. Her life was given in forfeit for your own. Leave now before I change my mind." The Siren said stroking Michiru's head the green haired woman not moving.

"I won't give in; you've seen inside my heart you should know that." Uranus said.

"And that is what I was hoping for." She beamed noticing Pluto standing behind Uranus. "Pluto, come collect your leader or become a slave as well."

"Uranus, what is going on?" Pluto asked realizing Uranus was free of the charm but it seemed Michiru was enthralled.

"I struck a deal with Michelle yet this one seems to not want to honor it." The Siren said still stroking Michiru's hair. "Take her and I will take my leave of this galaxy."

"I'm not going anywhere without Michiru!" Uranus shouted trying to push past but Michiru moved to shield The Siren each time. She stopped staring at her lover her eyes drawn to the two red marks on her chest. Uranus closed her eyes remembering how that bite had felt and how her heart ached all the time. Quickly her eyes flew open as if she had just realized something. She turned and walked from Michiru and The Siren grabbing Pluto's arm and pulling her to the small boat Michiru had arrived on.

"Uranus, you can't just leave her!" Pluto said pulling away but Uranus pulled her onto the boat.

"This was Michiru's wish." Uranus said as the boat pulled away and out of The Siren's hearing. "I'm not going to. I know where her heart is. I'm going to kill her."

"Where?" Pluto questioned never before had anyone been able to find The Siren's heart. She surely would have received a death sentence not just for her crimes in the Sol system but in others as well if only they could kill her but without her black heart it was impossible.

"I haven't time to explain. I need one of the Witches 5 stars. I know you kept them just as you have the bands that enslaved Michiru and me to Galaixa." Uranus said.

"They are in the astral plain but Uranus I don't understand why do you need one? The Siren's heart does not beat in her chest it's useless we tried already." Pluto said remembering having tried everything they could think of to take her heart when she first was imprisoned.

"Pluto you are just going to have to trust me on this one." Uranus said as Pluto nodded a small black star appearing in her hand. Uranus thanked her then took the star fastening it onto her palm before moving as far back on the boat as she could. She looked to Pluto then ran the short distance of the boat jumping onto The Siren's ship not stopping when she landed but running straight at The Siren. Michiru stepped in between again blocking her path but this time Uranus didn't hold back she collided with Michiru. They tumbled to the ground and Uranus knelt over her. "Forgive me Michiru." Uranus said holding the star above Michiru the younger woman crying out as her heart crystal was pull from her chest. The Siren screamed as a second crystal followed Michiru's pure heart this crystal a dark black color seeming more like coal.

She tried to charge forth at Uranus but Pluto blocked her pushing The Siren back with her time staff. "Two thousand years and justice will be had. You should have left well enough alone." Pluto said fighting to keep The Siren back.

"No!" The Siren shouted as Uranus pushed Michiru's pure heart back into her chest then took the black heart crystal and set it on the deck before calling space blaster. She raised the sword high in the air then brought it down on the black heart crystal; as the sword made contact a shockwave flew from the black heart crystal destroying the ship and knocking Uranus and Neptune into the water as Pluto instinctively teleported away.

Pluto reappeared on the shore next to the inners, Saturn and Tuxedo Kamin. The stared at the flash of light that had once been the ship each of them leaning forward waiting for the sky to return to normal. When it the ship was gone and there was nothing but pieces of it floating in the water. "Haruka, Michiru…" Sailor Moon said tears in her eyes as she turned to Pluto thinking the older woman had the answers.

The Time Guardian just shook her head not having the answers her princess sought. A rain seemed to start to pour on them but it was dark and was pulled to spot before Sailor Moon. When it ended the black heart crystal of The Siren lay on the ground before Sailor Moon. "The Siren's heart, I watched Uranus destroy it this can't be." Pluto said.

"Moon you know what you have to do." Tuxedo Kamin said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sailor Moon turned to him and nodded calling her scepter into her hand, "Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She shouted then aimed it at the black heart on the ground.

It was bathed in her pure light then when it faded a woman with long silver hair stood a soft yet pained smile on her face. The woman took a step towards Sailor Moon but stopped at the four inners blocked her path. "It didn't work The Siren is still here!" Venus said standing protectively before her princess.

"Venus, I am still here but The Siren is no more thanks to your pure love, Serenity." The woman said bowing. "You have healed my heart and given me my soul back and I will forever be in your debt."

"How do we know this isn't another of your tricks?" Jupiter questioned her hands still held ready to attack.

The woman closed her eyes and bowed her head as her heart crystal floated from her chest no longer black but a pale pink color. "My heart isn't black anymore. No trick could fake this, right Pluto?"

"It's true." Pluto said.

"You mean we don't have to fight her anymore?" Sailor Moon asked looking at her advisor.

"I will harm your people no more." The woman said then stepped to Venus surprising her by taking her hand, "Love flows in us all some more then others. Venus, I know there is much in your heart. I pray that it never leaves you. Learn from my mistakes, you will be hurt in life and love but never give that love up. It is who you are. Trust me as a fellow Senshi of Love."

"Senshi of Love?" Venus asked but the woman let go of her hand walking to Pluto stopping before her.

"Setsuna, I believe I still have a long way to go on my sentence." The woman said.

"Freyja, you are not The Siren now." Pluto said. "We can request a new hearing."

"No, I am not The Siren but I still did those horrible things." Freyja said holding her hands out. "This is the way it must be I must be punished for my sins."

"I understand." Pluto said waving her hand over Freyja's hands a pair of cuffs appearing.

"She's a senshi?" Sailor Moon asked as what Pluto had said finally sunk in. She knew there were other senshi in the universe but despite her knowledge of Galaixa the eternal goodness in her couldn't fathom a senshi turning.

"A long time ago I was." Freyja said as she stood next to Pluto her cuffed hands in front of her and her head bowed.

"There are systems that are older then ours in different galaxies. Freyja was from a system in a different sector. We came to know each other through a galactic summit. We were quite young then, like you and the others are now." Pluto asked waiting for one of the senshi to ask just how long ago it was but it seems they had given up on that question and none of them asked.

"It seems so long ago..." Freyja said, "Seems like another life time. I suppose it's been several actually."

"It was. However, after we had known each other for about three hundred or so years she sent me a letter. This was at a time when one of your ancestors had released me to attend to other duties. It was relatively peaceful at the time and even though the Silver Crystal is a guiding light to all kinds that seek power things were nice. Anyway, she had fallen in love with another senshi in her system. As you have seen with the Star Lights, it is possible for a male or one who changes genders to be a senshi. In the Midgar system their senshi are the former." Pluto explained as the senshi nodded mostly Mercury who seemed fascinated by all this talk of other systems and other senshi.

Freyja continued to look down her face seeming quite sad a complete turn around from The Siren whose eyes held nothing but hate. Not the woman before her just by looking at her one could tell she was very ashamed of what she had done. "The structure of my system was very similar to this one. As I was the senshi of love while my lover Porr was the god of thunder. His powers were very similar to your Jupiter just as mine own were to your powers Venus."

Pluto nodded agreeing with the other woman, "Anyway, she had fallen deeply in love with him. But he was a vain man and led her along. Until she had given herself to him and then told her he wanted noting more of her as she had already lost her use. Now senshi of her system, all of them are eternals like me. It was many years before I heard from Freyja, but when I did it wasn't good. She had invaded this system and had taken Amara of Uranus as her own. That would be two generations behind you of this era."

"I was hurt so bad I became lost to my anger and pain. I want everyone to feel my pain. Porr was the first to fall then his brother and my king Odin." Frejya said hurt in her voice along with the consist shame that was there since being freed.

"The galactic council had ruled her as a criminal after this but the Midgar system was so far out news was slow to travel and stopped somewhere along the line. The funny thing was I hadn't received the notice until after she had seized Miranda palace several centuries later. I hadn't thought much of it that she wasn't at the summits nor did I realize Midgar wasn't represented they normally didn't make it to every summit being that far out. However, Michelle, the Neptune of the time went in against my advice and was able to subdue her. To this day I do not know how she was able to take on an eternal class senshi on her own." Pluto continued on.

"I couldn't help it my rage was so strong it didn't end with his death or with each life I took..." Freyja said trailing off though none could really see but Pluto there were tears forming in her eyes. "I suppose with each one my heart grew darker."

"She had destroyed her own system but apparently that still didn't sate her bloodlust; shortly after Michelle called out to me through her mind. I took her into custody, she was now calling herself the Siren but I knew the moment I saw her who she was. I even defended her at her trial the whole time trying to figure out what happened to my friend. Though I soon realized it wasn't her anymore. It was ruled that she was to die, but we didn't know where her heart was so we could do littlie more in imprison her." Pluto said surprising the others Pluto often talked about the passed and explained things but hardly went into detail explaining anything about her or her relationships in the past. They still didn't even know that Pluto had been involved with Star Healer for some two thousand years and many life times including this one.

"Many became hosts for my black heart without even being aware of it. Your Uranus was the only one to realize it and free me with your help Serenity." Freyja said bowing low and as formally as she could in restraints to Sailor Moon. "Perhaps it was because she had been it twice I don't recall ever placing it in anyone else more then once. Then again most hosts didn't survive…."

"They are coming for you." Pluto said looking up and seeing three bright lights traveling towards them.

"But what of Haruka-san and Michiru-san are they..."Mars asked looking out to the sea and the wreckage in the water.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Those two are quite resilience." Pluto said then turned to the sea hearing a sort of chattering coming from the ocean and seeing a pod of dolphins pushing something to the shore.

"Haruka! Michiru!" Sailor Moon shouted running into the water her court behind her. They helped pull the pair out of the water and after checking them over Mercury declared they were just unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Mercury didn't notice that Michiru held her henshin in her hand and if she did she hardly thought anything of it not knowing Michiru had thrown it into the sea, the pen disappeared before anyone noticed.

While they took care of the two outer senshi Pluto and Freyja stepped away the three lights stopping before them and turning into the three Star Lights, "Pluto." Star Maker said taking a step towards Pluto her long brown hair blowing in the sea breeze and her hands clenched ready to fight. "Star Maker it's alright she's no longer The Siren."

"How can that be? We tried to turn her back years ago." Star Fighter said as she grabbed The Siren's arm with Star Healer grabbing the other preventing her from going anywhere; neither of them noticing Star Maker standing rather close to Pluto or briefly taking her hand.

"Purified by Serenity's love," Freyja said getting glared at by Star Fighter. "My heart was."

"Taiki what are you doing here?" Pluto whispered as she resisted the urge to kiss the Starlight.

"We got a message from the council there was no one else was close enough to assist. They tried to contact you but couldn't. We feared we would be too late to help and it seems we were though you didn't need our help." Star Maker said brushing her elbow.

"Pluto, we can escort her back if you would like." Star Healer said loosening up on her arm realizing that the woman they held wasn't the same that had been in Calabash Prison.

"Pluto, I would like it if you came. Your friends seem will need some rest though I am glad they are well." Freyja said as she seemed to be the only one picking up on the closeness between Star Maker and Pluto.

"I will just to make sure you make it there safely and to inform the council I will be defending you again." Pluto said.

(Later that evening, Hikawa Shrine)

The room was lit by a soft candle but gave off enough light to cover a sleeping pair. Haruka pulled Michiru close to her nuzzling into her neck pressing a kiss to it after taking a deep breath inhaling her lover's scent. As she did most mornings Haruka paid this sort of attention to Michiru for a few minutes before opening her eyes and realizing where they were and what had happened. "Michiru!" Haruka said looking down at the smaller woman confirming that it was indeed Michiru that she held.

"Mmmm Haruka go back to bed." Michiru mumbled then just the same realized everything that happened. "Haruka! Sweet Neptune it is you!"

"Gods Michiru, don't ever do anything like that again." Haruka said showering her with kisses remembering the shock of Michiru being taken by the Siren and then finding out she went willingly.

"Haruka… I would do anything for you." Michiru said burying her face in Haruka's chest.

"I never want to do anything that would take me from you. I need you Michiru more then I can explain." Haruka whispered pulling Michiru's chin up kissing her.

"I thought I heard something in here. Oh!" Rei said walking room with a tray of food. She quickly turned away noticing that the sheet had fallen off of Haruka and she was nude under it. Their clothes were soaking wet and Ami had ordered that they be taken off. The pair had been asleep for nearly three hours now. "I'm sorry I just thought you would like something to eat."

"Huh?" Haruka said noticing her nudeness and covering up with the sheet, Michiru doing the same. "Thanks Rei-chan, we're decent now."

Rei turned around slowly then walked the rest of the distance setting the tray down on the table both of them reaching for something to drink. Michiru took a long drink then said, "Rei-chan wear are our clothes?"

"I spend Chronos knows how many hours sewing those clothes and you two waste no time destroying them." Setsuna said leaning against the door frame.

"That bad?" Haruka asked.

"Let's see you two were within four feet of a blast that sunk that boat and then washed ashore. Think about it Haruka." Setsuna said then shook her head, "But I should expect no less from you."

"Haruka-san you dropped this." Rei said taking a ring out of her robes and handing it to Haruka.

"My ring," Haruka said her memory of the day having quite a few gaps in it. "Did we…. are we married?"

"No," Rei said starting to explain what happened but Michiru started sobbing. "Whenever you two are ready we can do the ceremony again."

"Now," Michiru said looking up at Haruka. "I want to be married tonight. It's going take more then a scorned Senshi of Love to stop me from marrying you."

"Michiru," Haruka said but was cut off by a kiss. "We don't have anything to wear."

"I think I have a dress you can wear Michiru-san and Haruka-san I'm sure Yuichiro will let you use his tux." Rei said standing up quickly leaving the room to get the dress.

To be continued….

Author Notes: For those that don't recall from history class Freyja is the Norse goddess of love.


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Act

Chapter 20: The Final Act

_Author Notes: I know this chapter is short but this is the end of the story and I really don't have much more to write. There is a twist left in the story but if you've read Shared Destiny you are already familiar with it. If you haven't read Shared Destiny yet enjoy the twist then go read it._

(Hikawa Shrine)

"Yuichiro! Let Haruka wear your kimono!" Rei shouted.

"No!" Yuichiro shouted back.

"Why not?" Rei said putting her hands on her hips drawing several others though they stood back not intruding.

"Because…." Yuichiro said pausing then huffing, "Just because!"

"Yuichiro is this because you think I'm in love with her?" Rei asked and when he didn't answer she growled, "She's getting married! That's why she needs the kimono to get married baka!"

"But-" Yuichiro started to say but Rei cut him off standing on her toes kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around him.

She leaned into it him and after the shock wore off he returned the kiss pulling her to him. They moved apart but not very far Rei still standing on her toes stroking his cheek, "Yuichiro don't you get it? I'm in love with you. Haruka isn't my type you are." Rei said giving him another kiss as a bright flash went off then a giggle was heard along with running feet. Rei looked over to see Usagi running out of the room with a camera in her hand. "Usagi!" She shouted then ran after the blonde nearly knocking Mamoru over.

(One hour later)

"Are you sure you two want a western style wedding? I know you said you wanted a traditional wedding Michiru-san." Rei asked as they stood in the ceremony room again. The room was only occupied by the other senshi, Mamoru and the Star Lights.

"I know but I just want to get this over with and be married." Michiru said holding Haruka's hand.

"Michi, only if this is what you want." Haruka said bring the hand up and kissing it.

"Yes, before another youma attacks us." Michiru said squeezing Haruka's hand. "I'm marrying you today if it kills me."

"I'm not going to let that happen." Haruka said looking over to Rei, "If you would, and please don't stop I'm marrying this woman even if I have to do it with a sword in my hand."

Rei cracked a smile then nodded, "Very well then the condensed version. Ten'ou Haruka do you take Kaiou Michiru to be your wife?"

Haruka looked at Michiru a large smile on her face, "I do."

"Kaiou Michiru do you take Ten'ou Haruka as your wife?" Rei said continuing.

"I do," Michiru said squeezing Haruka's hand again.

"Yuichiro the rings please," Rei said turning to the priest next to her a smile on her face as he handed the rings over. "I believe the couple have written their own vows Haruka-san if you will."

"Michiru I knew from the first time I saw you that I loved you but I was afraid it had been so long since I had felt love. I did what I did best I ran. I never expected that you would be able to keep up with me. No matter how fast I ran you were right there refusing to give up. I'm glad you didn't give up Michiru you gave me the strength to stop running and it was the best choice I ever made. Aishiteru yo." Haruka said sliding the ring onto Michiru's hand bring it up and kissing it. "With this ring I be wed."

Rei handed the to Michiru who took the ring holding Haruka's hand, "Haruka, you are my everything I've always know that. When I first saw you I too knew I loved you. And then you ran from me I was determined not to let you go. You say that I give you strength but no you give me strength. I need you like I need air. I never would have been able to do the things we did alone. I needed you then, I need you now and I'll always need you. Aishiteru yo Haruka" Michiru said putting the ring on Haruka's hand and kissing her palm. "With this ring I be wed."

"I now pronounced you married. May now…" Rei said but Haruka was already kissing Michiru, "Kiss the bride."

(Half an hour later)

Haruka stood on a makeshift dance floor wearing a black kimono holding Michiru who was wearing a white kimono. The pair had long stopped dancing and stood there kissing each other completely unaware that there was anyone but each other there. "Haruka," Setsuna said as she walked over to them placing her hands on her hips not getting their attention right away until she tapped the blonde on the shoulder, "Are you two going to stand there all night making out on the dance floor?"

"Hey Setsuna this is my wedding day if I want to stand on the dance floor making out with my wife I will." Haruka said loving how the words 'my wife' sounded coming from her mouth. Today had truly been the best day of her life she had finally married the love of her life. The love of three lifetimes actually feeling like fate was done toying with them and would finally allow them to live happily together.

"Love," The smaller woman said reaching up and touching Haruka's cheek gently stroking it knowing that Haruka enjoyed aggravating the senshi of Time far too much. "Setsuna is there something you need?"

"Thank you Michiru, at least one of you are sensible otherwise the two of you would be hopeless. But yes actually I have a gift for you two. It is special so I didn't want to leave it on the table with the other gifts." Setsuna said heading off the dance floor with Michiru and Haruka following her inside over to a table with a wooden box. The box was a little bigger then a shoe box and had the symbols of Neptune and Uranus craved on it.

"What is this?" Haruka asked looking at the strange box that seemed oddly familiar to her but she wasn't quite sure where she had seen it before.

"Open it." Setsuna said gesturing towards the box and stepping aside giving the couple room to look through the box.

Michiru reached forward opening the box as Haruka stepped up next to her looking in. Michiru pulled a stack of papers handing some to Haruka who started reading aloud, "My dearest Michiru I miss you so much even though it has only been two weeks since I last saw you. This is the third time we've been parted like this. I know I will survive but it still feels like I can't make it. You are the air I breath I need you more than anything. Love Haruka." She then flipped to another page reading again this letter being longer then the short note she had just read, "My Dearest Michiru, Oh how I've missed you and how much I long to stare into your eyes once again. When I received a letter from Mercury explaining the system she and Jupiter devised for us to write each other my heart was lifted. Gods Michiru I miss you. At night I lie in my bed with my eyes closed trying to remember what it was like to hold you to feel your sweet kisses. I'm so sorry I couldn't say good bye to you properly. But I assure you I did give you a kiss good bye even if you were asleep. I so wish you were here with me." She stopped reading in the middle of the letter, "I didn't write this."

"I didn't write these either," Michiru said then started reading another smaller note. "Haruka my sweet, sweet Haruka I love you more than anything. I long to lie in your arms snuggling close to you, I never believed a week could last this long. I dream for our months together. Four months out of the year is too long. If the Queen wanted to punish us for what we've done she has found the best way. Seven more days my love and I will be in your arms." Michiru flipped through the pages finding one written on the same paper as the longer note Haruka had read and began reading it, "My Dearest Haruka, When I awoke and remembered what happened to me there was only one thing image in my mind and that was being held in your arms as you whispered that you loved me and that everything would be alright. But then was told you had been exiled and forbidden to be near me. Then I found your ring on my finger and knew that no matter what they said we would be together. Our love is too strong to be stopped. It has already survived our deaths. Yes, I agree with you and the Queen. You are my Amara and I am your Michelle there is nothing else that can explain our love. I've always believed that we were meant to be. Some call it love at first sight but for us it was more. I knew I loved you from before I even saw you. I never felt anything for my suitors because my heart was holding out for you. I love you Haruka. I love you more than there are grains of sand on the largest Neptunian beach."

Haruka nodded while she looked at a sketch book she was holding. She flipped through the pages seeing pictures of places and people. She stopped at a drawing of a woman that looked like her lying in a bed asleep with only a sheet covering her. "Michiru did you draw this?" Haruka asked.

Michiru looked up from the small canvas she held and shook her head. "No it is my style but I didn't draw it nor did I paint this." She said holding up the canvas it showing a picture of Haruka lying in a bed sleep with a small boy lying on one side of her and Michiru on the other side both also asleep. "Setsuna where did this stuff come from?"

"They are from the Silver Millennium. Letters you two wrote to each other, Michiru's sketchbook and some of her paintings as well as a few other belongings. I save them after the fall." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna thank you this is a wonderful gift. Isn't it Michiru?" Haruka said putting the sketchbook down and wrapping her arm around Michiru's shoulder kissing her cheek not getting a response from her wife until she nudged her.

"Yes it is but Setsuna who is this boy?" Michiru said looking up from the painting then pointing to the boy in the painting a questioning look on her face.

Setsuna smiled a little, "Him? That is your son."

"My what? My son? I had a son?" Michiru asked shock running through her body finding out that in her last life she had been a mother. The senshi remembered bits and pieces of their past lives but there was still quite a bit they didn't know. Setsuna said it would come to them in time. She looked at Setsuna who nodded slightly then turn to look at her wife wrapping her arms around her. "Haruka we had a son."

"He was a handsome lad. Michiru I'm sure you were an excellent mother to him." Haruka said kissing Michiru on the lips.

"I'm sure you were as good of a father to him as you are to Hotaru." Michiru said kissing Haruka back and looking to Setsuna, "Setsuna what was his name?"

"His name is Helios." Setsuna said thinking of the young boy she had known all those years ago and to the young man he had grown into.

"Helios? As in the Helios? Guardian of Elysian?" Haruka asked wondering if the young boy was indeed their son if it were true that he was their son then they would be able to see him.

"Yes Helios of Elysian is your son but back then he was Prince Helios of Neptune and Uranus." Setsuna said knowing she would have to explain the details to the newlyweds and most likely make a trip to Elysian.

"How is that possible?" Michiru asked baffled that she and Haruka had a son in their last lives and how he had become the guardian of Elysian the land of dreams.

"Well sit down and let me tell you a story." Setsuna said gesturing to several chairs taking one herself knowing this story would take a while to tell and wondering where to start. What better place then the beginning, "A story about two young princesses that fell in love before they even knew each other."

(Several Hours Later, Elysian)

Pluto walked through the gates of the city with Michiru and Haruka behind her. Both had changed into some more causal clothing but still kept their closeness neither one able to move away from the other. The looked over as a young man with silver hair and a silver suit with a long cap on walked over to. "Lady Pluto, Lady Neptune, and Lady Uranus welcome to Elysian I've been expecting you." The boy said bowing to them.

"Thank you Helios," Pluto said bowing.

"You were expecting us?" Haruka asked while Michiru clung to her arm unable to speak.

"Yes, and I want to congratulate you on your union." Helios said shaking Haruka's hand.

"Helios," Was all Michiru was able to say as she reached up touching his cheek softly.

"Mother," He said taking her hand and holding it.

"It's true then. You were my son?" Michiru asked her words scattered.

"No, I am your son." Helios said. "You have been reborn while I remained here immortal but our blood ties still remain."

"Was I a good mother?" Michiru asked holding his hand tight.

"I had the best parents possible you both loved me very much." Helios said gesturing to one of the buildings. "Please let us go inside we can talk there."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Haruka asked.

"Pluto made me promise not to tell either of you saying you were not ready to know." Helios said as they stepped into the building Michiru never taking her eyes from him and a million questions running through her mind.

The end…

_Author Notes: This is the last Sailor Moon fic I am going to write like I said before I'm focusing my time on Mai-Otome and my rpging forum. I may put out a one shot every so often but nothing major like the last for stories. Also I believe Ultima-Matrix and I are going to be getting started on the 2__nd__ Gen stories soon so keep an eye out for them. I've enjoyed writing Sailor Moon fics and I hope you have enjoyed reading them but all good things must come to an end._

_Angel Della Notte_


End file.
